Heart of a Youkai
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: InuKag MirSan. Inuyasha promised that he'd never hurt Kagome again, but when his dark past resurfaces, he turns what was an innocent love into a nightmare of fear.
1. A Fateful Memory

A/N: SNOW DAY! I'm posting this because some people won't review on my Star Wars fic...and I like to keep it up for a while before posting the next chap in order to get reviews. Ahem...

Hello All! For all my fans who have read my Inuyasha stories since fic1, "OMG U R TEH COOLNESS!1!1one!1"

…Please excuse that…

Anyway, in regards to my earlier Inuyasha trilogy, this has nothing to do with it. Don't get your hopes up, people who wanted a FOURTH sequel (Who ARE you people?). This has gone back to the days of old, with Inu/Kagness.

Anyway, I shall warn you, this story is MUCH darker and less lighthearted than the last fic(s). I mean, like, uberdark, darker than the darkest fic I have ever spawned. However, it's happy and la la in the beginning. I'll warn you when its time to bust out the tissues.

So, I hope you enjoy this fic, which I have labored endlessly (Okay, not really) to bring to you.

**Part I**

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Memory**

_Fire. That's the first thing he noticed around the village as he ran through it, past the burning huts and the destroyed temple. The dark night sky was turned red from the fire, the clouds seemingly filled with blood. There were screams of terror, of pain, people rushing in all directions, not knowing where they were going, trying to get away from the village._

"_Keh. Frightened humans." Inuyasha said, as he ran past them, a twisted smirk on his face. The screams were music to his ears, the smell of blood making him grin. Death and destruction rampant, his two favorite things._

_Suddenly, humans with bows surrounded him. They were braver than he thought, But that didn't still the look of fear in their eyes, making him only want to laugh in reply. "Return our miko, youkai!" They yelled, tightening their bowstrings._

_Inuyasha's eyes fell to the unconscious woman under his left arm. She wore the red and white outfit of a miko, her brown hair falling over her face. He snickered. "Return your miko, huh? I'll return her…if she cooperates."_

"_Youkai!" They screamed, firing several arrows at once. He blocked them by shielding himself with his right arm. The arrows simply broke, the humans gasping in fear at the power of this youkai._

_The humans screamed and jumped out of his way as he lunged forward, swiping at them with his bloodstained claws. One cried, and fell down, grabbing at a gash that had formed in his side. "That's what happens when you mess with me!" Inuyasha yelled, "And don't forget it!"_

_He ran away from the destroyed village, away from the screams, and into the wide forest, loosing any humans foolish to pursue him. "Fools." He muttered, jumping past tall trees, into the very heart of the forest._

_He felt the woman under his arm stir. The woman he had taken from the burning temple. "Vile hanyou!" she spat, not looking at him. _

_Inuyasha's blood surged in anger. How dare she say that! In an instant, he had her pinned against a tree, his claws around her throat. "What did you call me!" he roared, madness glaring from his amber eyes._

"_It's nothing more than what you are." The miko continued, smirking. "A half-breed. Not good enough to be a youkai, but vile enough not to be human."_

"_Shut up!" Inuyasha roared, his claws digging into her neck, droplets of blood. "Just tell me what I need to know!"_

_She glared at him through her dark eyes. She was much braver than an average woman, he could tell right away. "And if I refuse?"_

_Inuyasha flexed his claws. She was foolishly brave. "Then I'll kill you."_

"_You'll kill me anyways." She replied coldly, her eyes giving him a look that could shatter glass. "But the question is," she grabbed his shoulders. "Whether or not it will be I to kill you."_

_The silver haired hanyou wasn't at all frightened. He laughed. "Don't think you can scare me with your miko powers! I can smell a human male all over you." He snorted. "Pathetic human wench, lost your powers just to love a man."_

_She gave a small gasp, and her arms fell limply. So, this hanyou could smell her lover on her. He knew that she had given in to temptation and had willingly given herself up to the man she loved. She remembered him…how much she had loved him…how she didn't care that she would lose her miko powers, just as long as she could love him...Love was too cruel at sometimes. How she regretted her decision to be with him now. "I still have some powers left!" she declared._

_Inuyasha didn't care. He had the miko into a corner that she couldn't get out of, that's all that mattered. As long as he held the upper hand, the woman would have to submit to his will. "Tell me now!" he bellowed._

"_I won't!" she shouted back. She wouldn't give in…she knew what would happen if she gave in…_

_His blood raced. He wanted to kill her, more than anything at that moment. But he couldn't, that would leave him with no information. He would get nothing for all his work. _

_But suddenly, he had an idea. Humans, no matter who they were, were weak when it came to one emotion; love. He smirked, knowing that this miko, no matter how powerful she used to be, was also submit to that weakness. "If you don't tell, then I'll kill everyone in the village. Including," He gave a small laugh. "Your lover."_

_The miko gasped. He had her. Killing her was one thing, but killing the one she loved? That was another. She couldn't let him die… as long as she lived. _

_How could this hanyou be so cruel? How could this thing not understand love? _

_Inuyasha grinned, he was waiting for an answer. And he knew, that she was going to give it. _

_Tears of rage poured out of the miko's eyes, a red flash of anger coming from them, "Curse you, hanyou!"

* * *

_

Inuyasha gasped as he practically jumped out of his nightmare. It took him a second to recall where he was, and that the certain event hadn't taken place. But it had seemed so real…

He started taking deep breaths, recalling the dream. _What was that? __What the hell was that?_

Still thinking, he looked around the dark camp in the middle of the woods. The fire had long since died, leaving only the curling ash. His eyes fell on Sango and Miroku, sleeping side by side. _After all, _he thought. _They _are _engaged. _Shippou and Kirara were curled up in a corner.

And then his eyes rested on the last member of their group; Kagome. She was curled up in her sleeping bag, resting peacefully. She was sleeping on her side, a few tendrils of her dark curls falling into her face. With each breath she took, a lock of her hair would flutter in front of her nose, only to be pushed away with each exhale. This simple gesture had him transfixed.

_Kagome…_ he looked down at his claws, surprised that they weren't covered in blood. The look in that miko's eyes…it was a look Kagome once had. They day he first met her, when he almost killed her.

_Fear._

He gripped his hands into fists. He didn't want to think about that time…that time where he had almost killed her…_Damn…I've gotta stop thinking about this dream!_

He looked back at Kagome. He sighed, settling back into his spot in the tree. _It was a dream…it wasn't anything real…I never did that…I never would…_

But as he fell back into slumber, he couldn't forget the lookof loathingmiko's eyes as she screamed, _"Curse you!"

* * *

_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, notching an arrow and letting it fly, the pink trail following like a comet, lighting up the rocky ledge, before imbedding itself in Naraku.

"I'm coming!" the hanyou yelled, raising Tessiaga. "Kaze no Kizu!" he roared, sending a wave of Power at Naraku.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to harm him. He had long since increased his powers. Naraku reformed and smirked. "Inuyasha, are your powers getting weaker?"

Inuyasha growled. His knuckles turning white from the tight grip he had on Tessaiga. He had to think of something that would kill him quickly…

Miroku jumped forward. "Kazaana!" he yelled, sucking in some of Naraku's vile body. But he wasn't in the least hindered, Naraku smiled as saimyoushou darted forward.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried as she saw them head straight for Miroku. His eyes darted to her, and then he closed the Kazaana a second before the insects were sucked in.

Inuyasha looked to how his friends were doing. It wasn't good. They had been fighting for some time. "Keh." He muttered. "Only one way to finish this…" The Tessaiga transformed into its crystal form.

Naraku knew what he was about to do. In an instant, a tentacle shot out from his body, aimed straight at Kagome. In one instant, she screamed, and shielded herself behind her arm. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, as it hit her and she was sent flying into him, knocking him over.

There was laughter. "Pity. If she had fallen on the ground at that speed, she might have died."

Inuyasha sat up, ignoring the pain in his chest that came from Kagome hitting him. He looked over at her. "Kagome?" she didn't wake up. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, jumping off Kirara and kneeling next to him. "Shippou and I will take care of Kagome-chan, you take care of Naraku!"

At first, Inuyasha wanted to refuse, since he didn't want to leave Kagome. But laughter from Naraku made him look at him, with pure malice in his amber eyes. He hated Naraku for this, for all the things he had done to Kagome! To all the times he had hurt her…he couldn't control his anger when it came to all the things Naraku had done.

As he stood up, he felt his youkai blood pulse in anger. It was surging to mercilessly take the life of this creature. And Inuyasha wasn't about to deny it that. He would have gladly liked to turn into a full youkai, if that meant defeating Naraku. He would do anything to defeat Naraku.

But the Tessaiga pulsing in his hand calmed his blood. He remembered that if he went full youkai, he might hurt Kagome. And that couldn't happen…he could never hurt Kagome.

"Keh." He muttered, once again transforming Tessaiga into its crystal form. Naraku didn't have a chance to plan out anything when Inuyasha roared, "Kongousouha!"

The diamond spears flew from Tessaiga and implanted themselves in Naraku with a loud slice, as his body was ripped to shreds. But Naraku's head still floated.

Smirking, Naraku said, "I guess I shall have to come back later for the shikon fragment." And with a white light, he vanished.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and glared. "Keh. Damn coward." But he remembered that Kagome was hurt. He immediately ran to her side.

"Kagome?" he asked. She still wasn't awake. "Kagome!" he started shaking her, getting more and more nervous that she might be…

"She's alive, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Amazingly so, considering that she flew back at that speed. You must have broken a few ribs from the impact."

The inu hanyou recognized what that pain in his chest must have been. But it didn't matter. He'd heal in a day or so. But Kagome…

"Sh-she'll be all right…won't she?" He asked, worried. He knew she was alive, but it wasn't enough.

The rest of the group knew the overprotective hanyou was getting into one of his worried fits. "Calm down, Inuyasha." The monk said. "We'll get her to Kaede-sama. It's only a day's journey from here."

But the impulsive hanyou didn't even think when he put Kagome on his back, and set off towards the village. "Half a day!"

As he was running, he heard Shippou sigh. "He's always like that, isn't he?"

He let out a growl. _It doesn't matter what they say…Kagome could have been killed…_

_And I can't ever let anything happen to Kagome…_

_I already vowed I'd protect her, and I'm never going to let anything hurt her…_

_Never.

* * *

_

A/N: God, I hate battle scenes. And I suck at em too…

So…how was that for an introduction to a story? I know the Naraku part was…out of the blue, but…whatever. This story isn't about Naraku. As stated, it's a different storyline entirely.

And I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but this chapter is MAJOR foreshadowing, if you haven't noticed. See if you can guess some of the clues!

Happy Reviewing!


	2. Can't You See I Care For You?

A/N: Now, after that into, I guess the story shall begin. This fic is going to be longer than the others…I'm estimating 30 chapters, because I have too much story to fit into my normal Inu fic rate of 25! And about the "Parts" they are just separate parts in the story, all ending with a sorta, climax, since this story is so long. (By my standards)

Anyway, lets get started:

**Chapter 2: Can't You See I Care For You? **

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping form of Kagome. She had slept all day. He had brought her back to Kaede's, and the old woman had said she was going to be all right, but only a little sore.

"After all, Inuyasha." She had said. "It was lucky that she landed on you. She might have died if she had landed on the rocks."

But he didn't need to be reminded of that. He had received the worst of the impact, but that didn't mean he felt any better. He had already healed. However, she was a human, and more susceptible to injuries.

_Humans are so fragile…_he thought. _If you barely touch them, they start bleeding… _

But with that thought, he got a flashback of that strange dream. Of gripping that miko tightly around her neck, and droplets of blood staining his claws. And then her voice, screaming, _"Curse you!"_

With that memory, his eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath. With everything with Kagome, he had forgotten about that terrible dream.

The hanyou's eyes looked away from Kagome and down to the floor of the hut. _What was that dream, anyway? I don't know where I was…or who that miko was…or what I wanted from her…I just knew, that I wanted to see her dead… _

_But I'd never…I'd never do that…It was just so weird… _

He looked back at the stirring girl. _I can't ever let Kagome find out…she'd be horrified by me…horrified by what I could do… _

Kagome opened her eyes. She seemed surprised to find herself in a hut, on a mat, covered by a soft blanket. She turned, and saw him sitting by her side. "Inu…yasha?"

He smiled. "You're awake."

Sheglanced around the hut. "Where are we? Last I remember—" She paused, no doubt thinking on that memory. "Naraku?"

"He got away." Inuyasha said, his voice falling. "But I don't care. At least you're all right." He said the last part with a hint of sweetness, making Kagome's heart rise a little.

She nodded. She lifted a shaky hand, and put it on her chest, searching. When she did not find it, she gasped. "The shikon shard!"

"It's okay Kagome!" he calmed her down, and pointed to the small table in the corner, where the bottle necklace with the singe shard inside of it lay. "Kaede took it off when she was looking over you."

"Oh." She sighed in relief. "Where's Sango-chan, and the others?"

His head turned to look at the bamboo curtain. "They're here. All waiting for you to be okay."

"Oh...good." There was a pause. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" the hanyou asked.

A small smile found her face. "Thank you. Thanks for saving me."

_Damnit, why does she always have to thank me?_A blush went up his cheeks. He turned away, trying to hide it from her. "I-it was nothing! I mean…I promised you I'd protect you, didn't I?"

Hearing him say that so sweetly made a small blush brush over her features as well, and made her heart rise a little in her chest. _That's right…he did promise… _

When he didn't hear her reply, heturned toher, the blush still on his face. "K-Kagome?"

Her brown eyes met his amber ones. _Inuyasha…_

"Kagomeeee!" a small voice said, bounding into the hut.

"Shippou-chan." She said, trying to sit up with a little bit of difficulty as the kitsune jumped into her chest.

Inuyasha yelled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? She's still wounded, you know!"

Kagome hugged Shippou back. "I'm _fine_, Inuyasha. I'm not going to fall apart because Shippou jumped on me."

At that moment, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede walked into the hut. "Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed, sitting next to her. "You're awake!"

"I guess I am." Kagome smiled.

"It would seem that Kagome-sama is once again among us." Miroku said, taking a seat behind Sango.

"Are you feeling better?" The youkai exterminator asked.

Kagome nodded, rubbing her back. "Yeah. I feel a little sore, but I'm okay." She sighed. "I've been thinking of going back home—"

"What!" Inuyasha cut her off. "No, not right now, you just got better!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bellowed, setting Shippou down. "I feel _fine. _I can go back home if I want to!"

"No you can't!" He yelled, getting in her face. "You're still not better yet!"

"I can do what I want, Inuyasha!"

"Not if you're not feeling good, you can't!"

"_Inuyasha…" _

_"Kagome!" _

Suddenly, a smack resonated throughout the room. The fighting stopped as all turned to look at an extremely angry Sango, and Miroku who was nursing a red mark on his face. He had taken advantage of their fight in order to rub her bottom…once again.

"Lecherous monk." She muttered, moving over so he could not touch her with ease.

He rubbed the red handprint on his cheek. "My dear Sango, be reasonable. After all, we _are _engaged…"

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped, pointing at him. "Just because we are doesn't give you the right to touch me!"

Miroku grabbed one of her hands, making her pause in surprise. "But Sango, you know how this hand is cursed…how I may not live much longer…"

Sango pulled her hand back, as if touching fire. "Don't give me that excuse! Your hand has nothing to do with it! Grow up!" And she stormed out of the hut, leaving an aura of anger behind. And five very scared friends.

Miroku decided it was best to chase after her. He ran out of the hut, calling, "Sango! Wait!"

With his departure, a stunned silence filled the hut. Shippou sighed. "If its not Kagome and Inuyasha fighting, then its Miroku and Sango."

"Quite right." Kaede agreed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "What was that, old woman?"

Kagome glared. "Inuyasha, _sit._" The hanyou was instantly slammed to the ground, shouting harsh profanities when he hit the floor.

She stood up, forgetting her pain in anger, and glared at him. "I'm going home for a bit. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He was barely able to lift his head up from the ground by the impact of the spell. "What was that, woman?"He growled. "I can make you stay if I want—"

"Sit." Kagome replied simply, and the hanyou felt the force of the spell suddenly doubled as his head bashed into the wooden floorboards once again. She grabbed her yellow backpack and the shard necklace. "Later, Inuyasha. See you tomorrow." She said, walking out through the bamboo curtain.

_How can she do this? _He thought, fighting the force of the spell. _How can she expect me to take this every time?_ Finally free, Inuyasha jumped up with a "Damnit!", bounding out of the hut, leaving a snickering Kaede and Shippou.

He ran into her fairly quickly, and jumped in front of her, cutting off her escape route. "Kagome, you _wont _go back! You need to get better!"

Kagome clenched her fists. "I _am _better Inuyasha! I don't care _how _many times you say that I could have nearly gotten killed, the point is, _I didn't!_"

"But you're still hurt!" he retorted.

"Just a little sore!" she yelled back.

"That's still hurt!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Sit!" She roared. There was a loud _thump _as the hanyou found himself kissing the ground for the third time that day. "You're not the boss of me, Inuyasha!" she yelled at him as she walked away.

_Damn woman! _He jumped up, and ran in front of her once more, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I can make you stay here!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "That's called 'kidnapping' Inuyasha. And you can't. Not as long as I can S-I-T you. No, _let me go._" She said those words with such force, that he knew she wasn't kidding. Feeling no desire to fall on the ground for the fourth time that day, he let her go, giving her a look that could kill.

Matching him with that look, she stormed on towards the well, with him following, wishing there was a way he could make her stay here without being forced to the ground once again. "I'm just going back to my time, Inuyasha." She lectured. "As I have proven, my time is a lot less dangerous than yours. I can get much better medical attention there, if need be. But, I doubt I'll need it." She added quickly, knowing how'd he react to that information.

But even though she was a little bit hurt, that wasn't the point, in Inuyasha's eyes. Making a fist, trying to control his anger, Inuyasha asked, "Why do you want to go back there so much!"

Kagome stopped walking, and sighed. She turned,back to himhim. "Because I need to see my family, Inuyasha. I miss them, and they miss me. And sometimes…I…" she stopped mid-sentance, giving him a nervous look and quickly turning and running away.

"What!" he demanded jogging after her. "What is it, Kagome!"

With his please, she stopped running, and looked down. She closed her eyes tightly, and clenched her fists. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm hogging all your time, okay! Sometimes, I think you should spend some time doing what you want rather than looking after me!"

The silver haired hanyou gave a silent gasp. _So, that's what she's worried about… _

Kagome heard his almost inaudible gasp, and out of the corner of her eye, saw him with an exasperated look on his face. She said nothing, but continued walking, her heart sinking.

It took Inuyasha a second to get his act together. He followed Kagome, coming up to walk beside her. "Kagome, is that what you're worried about? I mean…its no big deal, about the me protecting you thing…" He felt himself getting a blush. _Damnit! Why does she always have to ask the questions that make me do this! _

Her eyes fell on the well, which had just come into view, sunlit rays falling down on it. "Yeah, Inuyasha, I know."

But she didn't. And Inuyasha knew she didn't. "Kagome…"

Kagome walked through the clearing, up to the ancient well, and putting one foot in it. Her face still looked a bit depressed. "Nevermind, okay, Inuyasha?"

A small growl escaped his throat. _She'll never understand. _"Kagome, if I didn't like protecting you, don't you think I would have made it obvious by now?" He snapped.

Her head jerked up to look back at him, her eyes wide at the shock. Blushes crossed each of their faces, and they both tried to look anywhere but at each other. Kagome's eyes fell to the bottom of the well. "Yeah…well…Bye, Inuyasha…" And she jumped down into the well.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. She was gone. He walked over to the well, sat down and leaned against it, intending to stay there until she returned.

* * *

A/N: Awww….wasn't that cute? 


	3. Sweet Memories

A/N: Nothin' much to say…I hope this story is going well…

**Chapter 3: Sweet Memories**

Kagome's feet hit the ground of the well in the well house. She smiled. _Another perfect landing._

As she started climbing the ladder out of the well, she thought to herself, _Really now, I'm amazed that this well always works…It never malfunctions and sends me somewhere else…always back to Inuyasha…_

As she thought about Inuyasha, that brought about memories of what he said. _"Kagome, if I didn't like protecting you, don't you think I would have made it obvious by now?"_

She slid open the door to the shrine courtyard, blinking in the sunset. _That was so weird…I didn't think he'd like protecting me…I always thought I got in his way…_

As Kagome's eyes found Goshinboku, its branches swaying in the wind, and she remembered when he made the vow to always protect her…That seemed only like yesterday, when in reality, it was almost a year ago. _He did promise, didn't he?_

She sighed. _Oh well, nothing to worry about now…now, its time to rest…_

"I'm home, Mama!" Kagome called, walking through the door. She grinned. _Finally, back where I belong._

In an instant, her mother rushed out of the kitchen, noticing her sudden arrival. "Kagome, I was just making dinner!"

She set down her extremely heavy backpack. It landed with a loud thump. "Thanks, Mama. But I'll go take a bath first. Hot springs are fun, but nothing beats a good old shower." Kagome shuddered at the thought of not getting clean in days.

Her mother couldn't help but laugh at that. "Okay, I'll have dinner on the table." With that, she went back to her cooking as Kagome walked into the living room.

Souta noticed she was home next. He turned from his video game, which he was surely winning. "Nee-chan! You're back!"

"Yeah, and I need a good rest." She replied, heading for the stairs. _A nice soft bed, that's good too…_

"Wait!" Souta asked, noticing something was wrong. Something was unusual about the way Kagome had returned…"Where's Inuyasha nii-chan?"

Kagome paused. She remembered how she had left him on the other side of the well, looking sad because she was leaving…She snapped, "I left him back there, is that such a big deal?"

"But he usually comes home with you." He pointed out. "Did he not want to come?"

She turned forcefully, and marched up the stairs yelling, "Can't I come home without him for _once_? This is _my _home after all!" Still fuming in annoyance, she jerked open the door to her room and shut it tightly, folding her arms and leaning against it.

A scowl formed on her face. _Why is it that he always thinks Inuyasha is coming? I mean, Inuyasha does come sometimes, but not always…_

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, the frown leaving her face. _Because I know that he goes to see Kikyou when I leave. _

She bit her lip, thinking of those painful memories. She remembered the time she came back to find them embracing, before Kikyou had fled. _That time…that was the time when I realized…_

Her eyes darted to the window,giving a spectacular view ofthe setting sun. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "No time to worry about that now." She told herself. "Right now, I need a bath."

* * *

Hours later, after finishing her almost endless make up work, she lay in her pink bed, snuggling into the soft covers. That softness which she missed dearly in the Sengoku Jidai. After her bath, she had to endure her brother and grandfather asking once again where Inuyasha was.

_This is getting annoying…_Kagome rolled her eyes, staring across her dark room. _After all, I've come home alone before…when we were fighting or something…_

She remembered the time when they had their first big fight, after Kouga had declared he loved her. Inuyasha had been hurt because he believed that Kagome loved Kouga, even though she assured him she didn't, and she had been hurt because he told her to go home.

_I could barely stand it when we were fighting, always wishing for him to come get me, but I always knew in the end, I would have to apologize…I suppose I should apologize next time for sitting him so many times…_

A small smirk found her face. _But secretly…maybe I do like it when he demands me to stay there…It means that he doesn't want me to leave his side…And truthfully, I don't want to, I just have so much stuff here that hold me back._

Kagome closed her eyes. _If I had a choice…If he asked me, I wouldn't leave him. I'd always stay by his side. _She started drifting off to sleep. _Because…_ She pictured Inuyasha in her mind. His beautiful silver hair swaying in the wind, his amber eyes twinkling, that arrogant smirk on his face, and those cute dog ears on top of his head.

_I love him…

* * *

_

"Kagome-chan!" Three voices called, over the muffle of noise in front of the school.

Kagome turned, and smiled as she saw her friends. "Yuka-chan, Eri-chan, Ayumi-chan!" she greeted them.

They stared at her. "Kagome," Yuka asked, "Are you feeling better? We heard about your bad case of mumps."

"And that strange case of Ebola. How'd you get that again?" Eri questioned.

Kagome blanched. "Jii-chan…" she muttered under her breath. She changed the subject abruptly. "So, how is everyone?"

But they didn't answer and immediately. "So, how's your violent, jealous, two timing boyfriend?" They asked with wide eyes, eager to hear all the juicy details.

Kagome sighed. _Why do they always ask about Inuyasha? _"He's fine."

"Are you still with him?" Eri demanded.

Kagome nervously shifted her weight between her feet, looking down. "Y-yeah, I guess…"

Yuka asked, "Why haven't you broken up with him yet?"

"I don't know." Kagome turned and started walking towards the school. It was annoying when they stated asking that question again.

But Ayumi cut her off from going any further. "Well, what's he like, Kagome-chan? Is he still like that?"

Remembering their last meeting, Kagome said, "I suppose so…but he's been a lot nicer lately. He doesn't want me to leave him alone anymore."

Ayumi gave a small sort of squeal, while Yuka and Eri rolled their eyes. "So, now he's overprotective, too?"

Kagome gave a small grunt in pain. Her back started hurting again, even though it had seemed fine the day before. _Inuyasha was so worried over my injury…He didn't want me to come home…I guess that is protective, but…it was sweet too. _"A bit, but…" a small smile found her face. "I kind of like it. It's nice to know he cares."

"I envy you, Kagome-chan!" Ayumi admitted, still squealing. Yuka and Eri just stared at her.

"Well…if he's being nice to you…" Eri muttered.

"But Houjou-kun's going to be disappointed." Yuka whispered to her. They both nodded in agreement.

The bell suddenly rang, and the girls forgot all questions about Kagome and her boyfriend. "We're going to be late!" Yuka cried, as they dashed towards the school.

Kagome took a breath of relief as they hurried away. _Sometimes, I feel like real life is more stressful than the Sengoku Jidai…

* * *

_

Inuyasha paced the grass in front of the well. _Damn that Kagome! She's still not back yet. _His eyes flew back to the well. _I wonder if I should…_

That idea went as fast as it came. _No! She'll just yell at me…like she always does. Why does she want to go back all the time anyway? _He cringed as he remembered all the times she had been furious with him when he came back…and he painfully remembered how many sits he had received because of it.

_She'd better be back today, because if that monk says one more thing about me missing her, then I'm gonna snap! _He curled his hand into a fist.

He sighed, and looked back at the well. Deciding it was no good to wait around and get teased by the rest of them, the hanyou folded his arm in annoyance and marched back to the village, a scowl on his face.

And nothing could remove his bad mood, either. Whenever Kagome wasn't around, it was as if all light that was in the world was gone. When Kagome wasn't around, there was nothing to be happy about.

When he got to Kaede's hut, he plunked down on the floor, still scowling. Everyone in the hut stared at him, but they didn't need to ask to know what was going on.

Unfortunately, Miroku just had to rub his face in it. "Why so glum, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou glared at him with one of his amber eyes. "None of your business." He growled.

Shippou popped up in his face. "Inuyasha! Kagome isn't going to come back any faster unless you go and get her!"

The kistune didn't seem to notice Inuyasha growling in annoyance, or the vein popping in his forehead. "I don't understand why she wants to come back at all, considering how you treat her!"

Inuyasha exploded. "Shut up!" he yelled, pounding Shippou into the ground with his fist.

"Inuyasha, no need to lose your temper." Kaede said, starting to serve soup from a pot on the fire.

"Indeed." Miroku added, staring into the fire. "With Naraku on the loose, we don't need anyone else to fight."

"You want to start something, monk!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up, baring his fists.

Sango sighed. "I do miss Kagome-chan sometimes. It's a lot quieter around here. After all with her here—" She was cut off when she jumped…feeling Miroku's hand wander once again.

A slap resonated throughout the hut. "Houshi-sama!" she screamed, louder than a rampaging youkai, "How many times have I told you to stop that!"

Miroku put up his hands in a form of surrender, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He could deal with Sango's usual tirades. But when it seemed like flames were bursting from behind her…well… "Sango, my dear…you know men have desires…and when your form is so appealing…"

"Damn you and your desires!" she screamed. "A curse on you and that hand of yours!"

Inuyasha took a small intake of breath. _"Curse you!" _floated in his mind…and the memory of that dream…and that miko…If it was only a dream…why did it seem so real? Why couldn't he get it out of his head?

And why was he so frightened by it?

He promptly turned and left the hut, leaving everyone in it confused, even Sango stopped yelling. "Inuyasha?" they asked.

As he walked away from the village, and into the forest, only one thought dominated his brain. _Why does that dream bother me so much? Why can't I escape it?

* * *

_

A/N: Oh…what's up with the dream? Well…you're going to have to wait a while to figure it out though…For now,enjoy these pointless, get Kags and Inu together chapters! Yeah!


	4. You Are My Everything

A/N: Well, chapter 4. BTW, just to let you know, I update faster when I get more reviews. hint hint

**Chapter 4: You are My Everything**

"Bye, Kagome-chan!" Her three friends called as they left her in front of the shrine.

"Bye guys!" she called after them, secretly thankful that they were gone. _I don't think I could endure any more questions about Inuyasha…_

She walked up the stairs to her family's shrine, still feeling exhausted. _Honestly, I come here to rest, but getting hounded down with homework and make up tests makes me think I want to go back _there _to rest…_

When she got to the courtyard, bathed in sunlight, her mother was sweeping the front step. "Kagome, how was school?" she asked, smiling.

"Painful." her daughter replied. "I think I'll go back to the Sengoku Jidai to rest a while...it's much easier there."

Her mother grinned. She knew Kagome too well."Well, have a good time."

"Yeah…" She replied, walking back into her house, wishing dearly she could just lie down on the bed and fall asleep. But she knew if she tried to rest, she wouldn't get back in time, and then Inuyasha would just come and yell at her for being late.

_Then again…_she thought. _I don't mind it when he comes…It's cute when he wants me to come back._

Her grandfather was sitting at the living room table, reading the paper. "Kagome," he asked, "Are you really going back so soon?"

She sighed. "Yes, Jii-chan…I just need to blow off some steam."

He huffed. "And I just ran out of viruses too."

"Jii-chan…" she growled as she went upstairs. _One thing I hate about this is being the sickest kid in my year…_

Once in her room, she tossed her backpack aside, taking a stretch. _I suppose I should get packed now…_

She hastily grabbed some clothes and necessities, also stopping to toss three textbooks into her already overstuffed bag. Kagome glanced around her room, looking to see if there was anything else she could stuff into her bag. When she found nothing, she amazingly hoisted it on to her back, with a little struggle.

_Right, _she remembered. _I'd better get some ramen for Inuyasha…he'll just bug me to get some more if I don't._

After managing to cram in five cups of ramen into her backpack, she slung it back onto her back. "Bye!" she yelled, and walked back outside.

As she trekked across the yard, she looked out at Tokyo, with all the lights and busy streets. She sighed. _Even though I've lived here all my life…sometimes it seems weird to look at it rather than endless fields of grass…I guess I really do like it there better than here…and…_

Her gaze fell on Goshinboku. _Inuyasha's there…_ Smiling, she recalled that day, almost a year ago yet it seemed like yesterday, where she first met that feisty hanyou sealed to the tree.

_So much has changed since then._ She reflected. _He's gotten so much nicer, for one thing, and that cold look he used to have in his eyes, like he wouldn't trust anyone, is gone. He smiles a lot more, even if it is rare. And…I fell in love with him…_

_I guess…I really don't like being separated from him either…but all these things here are holding me back. _

Kagome looked back at the well house. _Well, I'd better get going…_

Thinking of the first day she met Inuyasha only made the memories of the first time she went through the well flood back to her. _I should be thankful to Buyo…_she thought. _If he didn't run away to the well house…I might never have met Inuyasha…_

She slid open the door and walked down the stairs towards the old well. _And now that I've met him…_Kagome jumped into the well, feeling the familiar flying sensation as the time stream whirled around her, taking her five hundred years into the past. _My life can never be the same…He is everything to me…_

The colors started fading back as she landed a bit less than comfortably in the bottom of the ancient well. Blinking in the sunlight, she looked up at the azure sky, and sighed. Even if she was only gone a day, it was good to be back in the Sengoku Jidai, where she somehow, always felt at home.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice asked, that made her surprised to hear.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, as he jumped down to her, his red haori flapping as he fell. "What are you doing here? Did you wait all night for me?"

A small blush tinged his cheeks. "Keh. Like I'd wait out all night for _you._ I was just passing by when you came."

But Kagome was always able to read him like a book. _You did wait out for me. _That small gesture of kindness made her heart rise a bit.

The silver haired hanyou took a look at her overweight backpack, lying at the bottom of the well. "Jeez, woman, what do you put in there?"

"Stuff!" She retorted. "Stuff I need!"

He rolled his amber eyes. "Keh. No one needs _that _much stuff. All you need is your weapons and the clothes on your back."

"Well, maybe that suits _you, _but I need a few more things to feel comfortable!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips as she continued arguing. "I brought you some ramen, baka! I thought you'd be happy about that!"

His eyes, still holding their piercing glare, flew over to the backpack. He sniffed in its direction suspiciously, but the scent confirmed what she had said. He sighed, walking over and picking up the backpack with ease. "Come on, then. Everyone's waiting."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with her belongings, leaving Kagome to climb out using the vines. Once she reached the top, Inuyasha was there to help her pull herself out of the well. As he grabbed her hand, she felt a small blush. _Why is he being this nice? It's not like him…something's going on…_

Little did she know, Inuyasha still had that dream on his mind. _The only thing that makes me think of something else, other than that dream…is when I see her smile…_

He sighed as they walked back to the village in silence. _But why do her smiles affect me so much? Why is it that everything feels right when I'm beside her? _He stole a glance at her, as she walked happily to the village. _And why is it that she makes me feel so…so…_ Inuyasha didn't want to finish that thought. He couldn't…It was just to weird to think of…_that _when he thought of Kagome.

Then again, thinking about her--how much he liked her smiles, how her presence calmed him--seemed to be so natural. _Okay, sometimes she's annoying as hell, but other times…she makes me feel like I've never felt before…_

They finally got to Kaede's hut, and Kagome went first through the bamboo curtain, greeting everyone. "Hi! I'm back!"

"Kagome!" everyone said at once, Shippou running over to jump into her arms.

She hugged him back, saying, "Shippou-chan!"

Miroku sighed. "Well, now that Kagome-sama is back among us, I suppose things will get quieter around here."

"What was that monk!" Inuyasha roared, tossing down Kagome's bag with a loud thump.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed, having to once again tell him to calm down. Thankfully, the hanyou didn't try anything rash, he just continued to give Miroku a death glare. "So," she said, sitting down. "How's everyone here?"

"Fine." Sango replied, "But I had to deal with this groping obsessed pervert for a day." She glared at him.

He sighed. "Sango, I've tried to explain—"

She made a slashing movement with her hand. "Just don't. I don't want to hear it anymore. We fight too much about it anyway."

The hanyou gave a very loud and audible snort. "Got that right." He muttered.

Shippou jumped up. "While Sango and Miroku may fight a bit, they don't fight nearly as much as you and Kagome do!"

Kagome gave a small glare at the kistune while Kaede muttered, "Here we go again…"

"What was that runt?" Inuyasha bellowed, ready to strike at him, but Shippou ran and hid behind Kagome.

She sighed, _I was wrong about him being nicer. He's just angrier. _"What's got you so tense, Inuyasha?"

That question caught him off guard. He immediately forgot his plans for killing Shippou. "W-what do you mean, Kagome?"

She got up and pointed one of her fingers very close to his face. "I mean, why you are so weird today!"

He didn't answer. He knew exactly what it was that made him this way. But he wasn't about to share it with Kagome. He looked away. "It's nothing, okay?"

This made Kagome angrier. "You're hiding something, aren't you! What's wrong?" she demanded.

He clenched his fists. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her about his dream. "Shut up!" he yelled, storming out of the hut, with an angry Kagome following him soon after.

"That's the second time he's done that." Miroku commented.

"She's right, though. He _has _been acting oddly." Sango replied.

Kaede nodded. "We'll just have to leave it to Kagome, like always."

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha, tell me what's wrong!" she yelled, following him as he walked away, almost mimicking the scene from the day before.

"Nothing's wrong!" He insisted, though it was obvious he was lying.

"Oh yes there is!" Kagome bellowed. She grabbed a hunk of his hair, earning a yelp from Inuyasha. "Are you saying that after all we've been together, you can't tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed and looked away. His eyes clearly stating what he wanted to say. _No, Kagome…I can't…I can't tell you about it. _

She let go of his hair. "Inuyasha," she said, there eyes meeting. "I just want to help you." She got closer, so she stood across from him. "Can't I help you?"

They stared at each other, chocolate eyes to amber…and his intense gaze made Kagome's heart rise a little bit. _His eyes…why is he looking at me like that?_

Inuyasha replied, in a calm voice, "You are helping me, Kagome. You're helping me by being here."

As Kagome blushed, Inuyasha silently added, _Because you're the only one who can make me feel this way…like everything in the world is right…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: A little fluff for you. I know the chapter was almost a copy of chapter 2, but I needed this conversation to take place…and it ended up like this. Anyway, you're going to see a lot more fluff and a lot less angst from here on out…so have fun!

And don't forget to review!


	5. Kikyou's Warning

A/N: This scene is…well, almost stolen from my first Inu fic. But once again, Kikyou randomly shows up, gives a cryptic warning, and then leaves. It's just…canon…even if it is weird. (Where does she go after giving these warnings anyway? She can't be in one village for too long…they'd discover her secret…)

**Chapter 5: Kikyou's Warning**

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed, jumping out of the way as the brown, rather small youkai lunged for both her and Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it!" he yelled, slicing at it with his claws. "No rat youkai's gonna get me!"

But the red-eyed rat youkai seemed determined not to be sliced. It darted out of his way, just as Inuyasha hit the ground, making a large dent in the field.

Kagome struggled to pick up their foodwith Sango. Their picnic in the field had been ruined since the youkai had jumped from nowhere. They all left Inuyasha to pursue it.

"C'mre you!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging, but always a second too late, as the rat youkai dodged from his punch once again. The youkai took off in a flash, and Inuyasha, now angry that such a thing could evade his blows, took off after it. "No ya don't!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled after him, tired of his pointless fighting. "Let it go!"

But, being the stubborn hanyou that he was, he kept on after it, following it as it ran to the forest. "No way I'm letting this puny youkai go!" he shouted back, as he chased after it until he disappeared into the trees.

Kagome sighed as Miroku and Sango helped her pick up the rest of the food. "Why does he always have to be like this?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh." Everyone in the group nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha followed the rat youkai into the woods, slashing at it whenever he could. But still, the youkai was always a second out of his reach. "Damnit!" he yelled, after missing it by inches. "What's with this thing?"

He jumped, taking a mighty leap, and landing in front of it, unsheathing Tessaiga in one swift movement. The youkai stopped running, and stood there, surprised. "This is where it ends!" Inuyasha yelled, raising the sword above his head, ready to blow the youkai apart—

When it disappeared into nothingness.

Inuyasha had started yelling "Kaze no Kizu!" when he stopped, staring. His mouth was left hanging open by its sudden disappearance. He lowered Tessaiga. "What the hell? Where'd it go?" His eyes darted around frantically, and he sniffed for its scent…only to catch one that he didn't expect.

_Wait…why would I smell…_He slowly turned around, another gasp forming on his lips, when he saw who it was.

Her name flowed off his lips, without even thinking about it. "Kikyou…"

The deceased miko was reclining in a tall tree behind him, smirking at the dumbfounded hanyou beneath her. Like always, she had shown up without warning, never giving anyone an advantage. Seeing her, dressed in a miko outfit, sent chills up Inuyasha's spine. He still had not forgotten that frightening dream.

Sheathing Tessaiga, Inuyasha walked towards her. "Surprised to see me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, still smiling with mirth. Although, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice, no matter how many times she was angry, or how many times she smirked at seeing him like this, her eyes never changed. They were always the same…showing her suffering, her pain, her sorrow. The sorrow that had been brought about, partially by himself.

And whenever he saw her, he felt guilty. He felt guilt because he could always see what she went through because of her eyes.

_So much unlike Kagome's…_he couldn't help but think. Her eyes were mostly happy, and joyful; and when she laughed and smiled, it was because he was there.

"Kikyou," he repeated. "What are you doing here?"

The smirk slid off her face as she remembered her purpose. "I needed to give you a warning."

Everything started making sense in Inuyasha's mind. "Needed to give me a warning? Wait…" he looked back to where the rat youkai disappeared. "Then you—"

"Miko powers can be used for more than arrows, Inuyasha." She reminded him.

The hanyou didn't have time for this. She said she needed to warn him. He needed that warning now, so he could protect Kagome. "Kikyou, what's this warning about?"

Kikyou seemed amused by his abruptness. "Going straight for the point. How like you, Inuyasha."

She was avoiding the subject, which made Inuyasha more annoyed. "Kikyou," he demanded, though not using much of an angry tone, "What's this warning about?"

Sighing, Kikyou looked away from him and into the expanse of forest behind him. "You fought Naraku a few days ago, didn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. What of it?"

"Naraku has been gathering strength." Kikyou replied. "He intends to take all of the shikon shards by force. But Naraku is no fool. He will devise a cunning trap to get you to bring your last shard to him."

It wasn't much of a warning, it didn't suit the hanyou. "Is that it?" he asked.

Kikyou's eyes went back to him, and it seemed as if she was looking into his very soul. "You protected that girl, I imagine?"

That question caught Inuyasha off guard. He hadn't expected her to ask about Kagome... "Yes." He finally replied, after having to shape his words carefully. "She is the one who had the shikon fragment, of course I had to—"

Kikyou understood more than what was being said. "Did you _just _protect her because she held the last shikon shard, Inuyasha?"

He paused, unable to answer. _Kikyou…

* * *

_

Kagome crossed her arms, pacing back and forth. "All right, where is he?" she demanded.

Miroku sighed. "Kagome-sama, I'm sure Inuyasha is fine…"

"And what if he isn't!" she snapped. "It doesn't usually take him this long to kill off one small youkai! What if something happened?"

Sango wanted her to calm down. "Kagome-chan, Inuyasha may be careless, but nothing would have happened. It's just a small rat youkai. They don't possess any extraordinary powers."

But that only made it worse. "That means there must be something bigger out there that got him!" she ran for her bow.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled after her. "Don't go! What if it gets you?

"I'm just going to find him, that's all!" she said, picking up her bows and arrows, and heading off into the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha had been silent for sometime. That was quite unlike the Inuyasha Kikyou used to know. "Well, Inuyasha?" she asked.

His eyes wandered away from her in defeat. He said, in a small voice "Okay…maybe I protected her because I wanted to…" His eyes found the miko again. "But what does that have to do with anything!" he demanded.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha…you have come to realize that we can never be as we once were, haven't you?"

That question also caught him by surprise. _Whyis Kikyou saying this?_ "W-what do you mean?" he asked, after a slight pause.

"You have given up on your dream of us being together, haven't you?" she accused.

This was all too much for Inuyasha. Maybe, in fact, he had given up on her…a long time ago. Maybe he had realized eventually that them being together was an impossibility, and their dream that they had fifty years ago could now never come true. But hearing her accuse him of it, even if it was the truth…he couldn't take it.

"Kikyou, what are you trying to say!" he yelled, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

She replied in a calm, cool voice. "You have forgotten the love you used to have for me. Forgotten it because you now love that girl, don't you?"

Whatever anger he had faded away as the hanyou tried to comprehend what she had just said. He could have sword she said...but it didn't seem right..._Wha…what did she just say?_ _That I…l-lo…_love_ Kagome?_

Kikyou huffed. "I take it from your expression that its true. Though you try to hide it as best you can, your feelings are always so clear."

Inuyasha couldn't take any more of this mockery. He was still trying to figure out if her statement was true. "Kikyou, why are you saying all of this?" His voice was no longer angry, just wishing he knew what her true purpose was. He didn't look back at her, he kept his eyes on the leaf-filled ground.

Kikyou stood up on the branch of the tree, looking down at him with a superior face. Her eyes darted to the forest, and narrowed, noticing something. She looked back at him, nad said in a commanding tone, "This is my warning, Inuyasha. Be careful of your feelings for Kagome. _Danger _lies within them." And with that, she disappeared, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

_Be careful of my feelings for Kagome? But…what does she mean? How is it dangerous? What's going on?_

Suddenly, his sharp ears twitched as they picked up a rustle behind him. He turned sharply, feeling more jumpy since his encounter.

A lone figure came out from behind a tree, looking as confused as he was. His heart sank in his chest as he realized who it was.

A pained moan, almost like a whisper, escaped him. "Kagome…"

* * *

A/N: So…how's that for a chapter! This ended up shorter than I thought it would be…oh well. And Poor Inuyasha! Getting hounded on by two girls in the same day!

I also like Kikyou, despite her having people who hate her at every corner. I think she's the perfect example of a tragic character, and she's been through a lot, and still has a shread of her sanity and still does care about Inuyasha. ("cares" not "loves". I think she's gotten over him already.) So, I have to respect her for that.


	6. Painful and Beautiful Truth

A/N: What to say? I'm glad more people have read this story and started reviewing, hence why I am updating so often. I like reviews. (Who doesn't?) And on weekends, I can update more often than on regular weekdays. I can hopefully get one out all weekend, but unfortunately, I can't get one out every day next week, since our nazist school district makes us go to school up til the 23rd!

**Chapter 6: Painful and Beautiful Truth**

Inuyasha's heart clenched as he looked at her. _Kagome…_ She stared back at him, with pain in her eyes. Pain because he had just been to see Kikyou, again.

But when he recalled the strange conversation he had with Kikyou, his heart did somersaults once again. _How much did she hear? _If she heard what Kikyou said about him loving her…he didn't know what he would do.

In truth, Kagome had just come up when Kikyou had said, "Be careful of your feelings for Kagome. _Danger _lies within them." She hadn't expected Kikyou to be there, and she surely hadn't expected her to say that.

_Danger…? _Thought Kagome. _Danger in Inuyasha's…feelings for me? But…what feelings?_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha repeated, coming closer to her.

She stepped back, still looking a bit shocked. He had reacted just like he had before…when he had decided he would go to hell with Kikyou. But, the words said were much different…what was going on? _His feelings for me…put him in danger…_

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She murmured.

That woke him from his stupor. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been her to apologize…for whatever she believed it to be. _"What?"_ He asked. "What are you saying sorry for?"

Kagome took another step back, the look of pain increasing. "I'm really sorry…" she turned and started running away.

But Inuyasha wasn't going to have that. He had already had a trying day as it was. "Wait up!" he called, grabbing her wrist and making her stop running. "What the hell are you apologizing for?"

She struggled to get free; she didn't want to be around him at that moment. Not after what she had heard..."Let me go, Inuyasha!"

"No!" he said, gripping her shoulders and forcefully turning her around to look at him. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything!"

Her eyes fell to the ground, and she remembered Kikyou's words. She bit her lip. _His feelings for me are dangerous…_ "Inuyasha…"

"What?" he asked, hanging on to her every word. "What is it?"

She looked into his eyes, and felt tears form in her own. "I'm sorry for coming in between you and Kikyou…I'm sorry for making you feel this way! I'm sorry for everything!" she bellowed, bolting out of his hold and back through the forest. Inuyasha stood there, stunned.

_Sorry for making me feel this way? _He wondered. _She must have…heard that…_

_My feelings for Kagome are dangerous…I know, because Naraku may use her against me…just like he did Kikyou…but…what feelings? Do I really…_love her?

But thinking about her, how she most certainly was going back to the well and to her own time, like she always did, his heart ached. He wanted more than anything to go back and apologize…to hold her close…to make everything all right for her.

He remembered her smiles, her laughs, the way she always made him feel at peace. The way her presence calmed him, how everything felt right when she was near…he realized how, more than anything, he wished that he could spend the rest of his life with that feeling, that wonderful, happy feeling that he never wanted to let go of.

_Kagome..._

Inuyasha knew how whenever he held her close, and her sweet scent surrounded him, and took hold of him, intoxicated his senses…making him wish more than anything he could stay beside her and make that moment last into eternity…the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips, when he held her close, promising to keep her safe.

All those times…when he promised to always protect her, when she asked to stay with him, when he cried when he thought she was gone, all those times when she was able to bring him back from his youkai side, how she being there made him want to return…

And that time…when they were in the ogre's belly, and he had to use the shikon fragment, how he had started turning into a youkai, and yet because Kagome had hugged him, and her sweet scent once again entered his mind, taking control, his human side forced him to return, because of his desire to protect her…how he never, ever wanted to hurt her…

_Kagome…_

Her beautiful, angelic face, her chocolate eyes looking straight at him, twinkling with delight, her dark hair swaying in the wind, and her face, smiling, as she said his name, _"Inuyasha…" _

This was too much for the hanyou. He slumped to his knees, a bemused expression on his face. He blinked his amber eyes, many times, trying to make sense of it all. Inuyasha looked at the sky, which was now turning dark with impending rain. _Kagome…_

"_You have forgotten the love you used to have for me." _Kikyou had said. _"Forgotten it because you now love that girl, don't you?"_

That thought remained in his mind. _"You now love that girl, don't you?"_

Love her? How was that possible?

"_You now love that girl…"_

He had hated her when he first met her!

"_Now love that girl…"_

And now they were just good friends!

"_Love that girl…"_

It just didn't seem like it could ever happen! But…

_Love…Kagome…_

Inuyasha's fingers curled into a shakey fist. He slammed it into the ground, making a dent in it. "Why did it have to come to this?" he yelled, as rain started falling on the ground.

_Why now…when it's a danger?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she sat down in her seat at school. _Why did everything have to be this way now? Why does Inuyasha's feelings for me have to be a danger? Why do I always have to put him in danger?_

When she came home the night before, she had to endure the question from her grandfather as to why she was home so early. Thankfully, her mother had saved her when she realized that Kagome was not in the mood.

_I don't understand…every time we're close to having a "moment" something ruins it! After what Inuyasha said about me helping him by being there…and now I can't, because something bad will happen!_

She was suddenly woken from her thoughts. "Kagome-chan!" her friends called, walking up to her desk.

"Hi, guys." She said tiredly.

"We didn't expect you here." Yuka admitted. "We thought you'd be out all month with African Sleeping Sickness."

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah…It wasn't as bad as they thought."

Eri looked at her, puzzled. "Kagome-chan…you're eyes are red. We're you crying?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked. _Is it really that obvious? _"No!" she insited. "It was just because I was sick, that's all!"

"Kagome-chan," Yuka asked, sitting down next to her. "Have you been having problems with your boyfriend again?"

The false smile slid off her face. _How do they always know? _She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Yes."

Eri gasped. "Is that what you've been crying about? He made you cry?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not him, exactly. Its just circumstances, I guess."

"Is this about his ex again?" Ayumi asked, her usual grin absent from her face.

"No, not that." Kagome told them. "It's just that…" her eyes flew to the window, to look out on Tokyo, and to Mt. Fuji in the background. She remembered what she had heard the night before…she remembered Inuyasha's face when Kikyou told him that his feelings for her were a danger.

_He was surprised, I guess…but surprised over what? Surprised because these feelings are dangerous…or surprised because he doesn't have any feelings at all?_

"Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked.

She sighed. "It's just because something happened and…it may mean that our relationship can never be the same again."

"What have we told you, Kagome?" Eri said. "He's not worth it. If he keeps doing this to you, break up and go out with Houjou-kun!"

Yuka nodded. "He's much better for you Kagome-chan, we've said that hundreds of times."

"I know." Kagome replied. "I know it might be better if I went out with Houjou-kun, but…" Her thoughts rested on Inuyasha once more, and she formed a perfect picture of him in her mind, catching every feature perfectly.

Taking a small breath, she replied, "I can't because even if he doesn't love me...I'm too much in love with him."

* * *

Inuyasha looked down the well, almost as if he was half expecting Kagome to suddenly jump out of it, smiling happily at him like she always did. But he knew, she wouldn't come so easily.

Now that he knew how he really felt, his heart ached for her, wishing she would just come back to him and make everything all right again. _Kagome…_

He turned around and sat down, leaning against the well, and closed his eyes. _Kagome, please come back soon, because…_

_Now, I realize…_

_I love you more than anything I've ever known…

* * *

_

A/N: FLUFFY! So…how was it? I'm not sure I got the flow quite right…anyway, I told ya the plot would progress from here. Anyway, I'll let you know, because this story isn't like the first one, the kiss is in here earlier than it was before, so you won't have to wait long.


	7. Just Want to Be With You

A/N: Wow! A ton of reviews! All in one day! Keep it up you guys! Your support makes me beat back the writers block to get this out sooner! (Unfortunately, I think several of you will be disappointed in this chapter, however.)

**Chapter 7: Just Want to Be With You**

Inuyasha sat in a tree a little ways away from the village, staring up at the sky. He took a sniff of the air, yet did not catch that sweet scent…that scent that he loved wrapping around him, letting him know his Kagome was near.

_Kagome…_

Why was it, that now, after everything they've gone through, he discovered his true feelings, only to know that it was dangerous if he felt them?

It wasn't difficult to discern Kagome's feelings…He had a general idea as to what they were. But he wasn't about to pull a Kouga and declare her his until he knew for certain.

He sighed. _Kagome…please come back soon…_

"Inuyasha?" A male voice asked. Inuyasha looked down and gave a small growl. It was Miroku, looking slightly concerned.

"What do you want, monk?" he demanded.

"I was going to tell you that Kaede-sama is serving dinner, and unless you'd like to go hungry, you'd better come now." The rather annoyed monk said.

Inuyasha growled, and jumped out of the tree, a scowl etched on his face. Folding his arms, he marched off toward Kaede's hut.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, I know Kagome-sama isn't here, but there's no reason to take out your bad mood on us."

"Shut it, monk!" Inuyasha roared. He was already overstressed by the events of the previous night. He didn't need his friends getting on his case now.

He pulled back the curtain and stepped into Kaede's hut, sitting down forcefully on the floor, the sour expression still on his face. Everyone in the hut hastily looked away from him when they noticed his bad mood.

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes, Inuyasha touching nothing, until Kaede spoke up. "I expect you met my sister last night, Inuyasha?"

He exploded at the mention of her. "How do you know I saw her, old hag?"

"It would be the only reason Kagome mysteriously left us." She responded calmly.

That stopped the hanyou's rant. He looked away, the scowl back on his face. "Keh. Why do you want to know about it?"

Miroku sighed. "She means, Inuyasha, did Kikyou-sama have any information for us?" He told the easily angered Inuyasha.

"She usually knows something important." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha's ear twitched; the only sign of his nervousness. She had information all right, but not something he would ever share with them. They didn't need to know _all _his business. "Nothing but the usual warning." He replied, obviously concealing something.

"And then Kagome saw you with her again, didn't she?" Shippou asked, accusingly. "She keeps leaving us because you keep going to Kikyou rather than her!" the kitsune wailed.

"Shut up already!" The very angry hanyou roared. He didn't want to be reminded that he hurt Kagome because of it right after he discovered he loved her. "What I do is none of your business!"

It was always this way, Kagome would leave, and Inuyasha would get moody. Miroku was sick of it. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. That's not what Shippou meant."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha yelled, pointing one of his long claws at Shippou, now hiding behind Sango. "What _did_ he mean?"

"Do not blame them." Kaede started. "We are all just worried about Kagome."

That got him to calm his temper, for a while at least. He resumed his spot in the hut, once again folding his arms in disgust. "Keh." He muttered. "That's no reason to get into my business. What happened with Kikyou doesn't matter, it won't happen again, got that?"

Only Kaede seemed to notice his unusual wording of the sentence, whether he meant to make it sound that way or not. "Inuyasha, you know you cannot ever be with my sister in this life, don't you?"

That question puzzled the hanyou, but he answered nonetheless. Turning away, he replied. "I guess."

Now it sparked the interest of everyone in the hut. They stared at him, astonished; he had never admitted he couldn't be with Kikyou before.

"And do you still plan on going to hell with her?" The old miko asked.

Inuyasha paused, noticing that everyone was looking, hanging on to his every word. His gaze went downward, looking anywhere but at his surprised friend's faces. "No…not anymore."

"Wait," Shippou asked, popping up. "Does that mean you chose Kagome?"

A blush suddenly sprouted on the hanyou's face, completely aware that everyone, including Kirara, was looking at him. They were all waiting, hopeful, of hearing what he had decided. Of course he had made his decision, but he hadn't planned on being asked this question so soon.

"Keh!" He said, standing up and storming out of the hut, his blush deepening.

As soon as they were sure he was out of earshot, everyone burst out laughing. After so long, he had finally made what appeared to be the right decision. "I knew he'd realize it someday!" Miroku chuckled.

Of course, with his hanyou hearing, he wasn't quite out of earshot. "Shut up!" rang across the village, only serving to further their laughter, to Inuyasha's great embarrassment.

* * *

Kagome walked through the door to her house. "I'm home!" she said.

Her brother was the first one that greeted her. "Nee-chan!" He called.

"Hi, Souta." She replied, setting her backpack, down. "How was school?"

He didn't answer, he just cut straight to the subject. "So, are you going to make up with Inuyasha nii-chan? I miss him!"

Kagome stared. She didn't know how her brother knew there was a fight, but it annoyed her to no end. "I don't know! It all depends upon if he apologizes to me!"

She walked into the kitchen, feeling slightly put out. Her mother was there, just getting things ready to make dinner. For once, she didn't ask about school. "Kagome, I think you should forgive Inuyasha-kun." She replied, since she had heard the whole thing.

"Why does everyone know my problems?" Kagome asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Her mother smiled. "It's because we care about you, Kagome. And besides that, you should make up with him. After all, you know, Inuyasha-kun likes you."

Kagome's eyes darted to her mothers, and her mother nodded. She slumped back in her chair. True, she knew that Inuyasha must have liked her in a "more than friendly" way, but he had never really done anything about it, which only served to make her feel more rejected. "I know, Mama." She answered. "But that's the problem."

Taking a cup of tea, and passing one to Kagome, her mother sat down. "Why don't you tell me about it, woman-to-woman?"

Kagome kept her eyes downward as she sipped her tea, thinking of the right thing to say. What was she supposed to say? About this whole thing, to her mother? She could barely tell everything to her friends, but to discuss it with her mother…it was a whole other thing entirely. Of course, she was spared the most embarrassing details, since she already knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha and vice versa, but how to explain Kikyou…

Kagome sighed. "It's because Inuyasha also likes someone else, Mama. Before I came along, he loved the miko Kikyou, but she died before they got their chance to be together. Now she's been resurrected, and he still can't let go of her." That was the short version of it, but she hoped it would do. She had been blushing the entire time.

Her mother understood. "I know it must be hard, dealing with that, Kagome, but don't you think Inuyasha might have already moved on?"

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "No, because I saw him with her last night. I know he still hasn't given up on her."

"It may seem that way, but I think you may very well turn out surprised." Her mother said, standing up and taking her tea with her. Kagome remained at the table, resting her head in her hand and thinking about the whole situation.

_As long as Kikyou's around…there is no way Inuyasha and I could ever get together…even if he does decide he likes me. _She remembered.

_But…I can't blame Kikyou…she was there first. She died for Inuyasha, and I haven't done anything that can compare with that…but, since I now love him, I can't help but be jealous of her._

Her other hand tightened into a fist. _But I don't want to be jealous! I hate feeling jealousy over her, I hate getting angry when he goes to her. I hate feeling sad and crying when I realize that he's chosen her, over me…_

She closed her eyes. _And sometimes, I wish I wasn't in love with Inuyasha…If I didn't love him, I wouldn't care about him going to visit Kikyou. It wouldn't matter if he loved her, and I wouldn't always be so sad and mad at him when he did go to her…_

But opening her eyes, she realized the reality of her situation, her love. _I'm already too much in love with him. I can't give it up, because, sometimes, it's the best feeling I've ever had…_

_When he's happy, I'm happy. I will go where he does. I want to see him smile and laugh…and I'm overjoyed whenever he decides to be a bit closer to me…It makes me happier than ever…_

_It's truly the most wonderful, happiest feeling sometimes, when I realize how much I love him, despite all the pain that comes with it. _

_And I can't give it up…for anything._

She stood up. "I guess I'll go back there, Mama." Kagome replied. "After all, I left my stuff there too."

Her mother smiled. "Have a good time, and I hope you bring back Inuyasha-kun next time."

She could have sworn she heard Kagome mutter "Me too." As she left the house, making her give a small giggle.

* * *

Inuyasha came out of the woods and towards the dry well. As he gazed upon the old wooded well, which looked plain yet held many secrets, he realized what he had to do. _I've got to go back there and apologize…I don't care if she uses that dumb command to sit me to the end of the earth…I just have to go get her, before I go insane…_

He walked over and placed his hands on the edge about to jump in, when a scent washed over his senses. _I know that scent…_

Suddenly, Kagome appeared at the bottom of the well, touching down on the old dirt like she had done countless times.

Sputtering, Inuyasha said, "K-Kagome!" Of all the things he had expected, he hadn't expected _that._

She looked up at him, as surprised as he was. "Inuyasha…" He jumped down into the well, and instantly noticed that Kagome was avoiding his gaze. "Nice to see you."

Letting her scent wash over him again, it made Inuyasha feel content, perfectly all right. Seeing her again was like a treat for him, his heart soaring that she was finally back. He gazed upon her, taking in her beauty, her soft creamy skin looking so touchable…how much he wanted to feel her form against him, as he hugged her and made everything all right.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't think that right now!

Kagome sighed. "I guess I should get right to the point. Inuyasha, I'm—"

"I'm sorry." He cut her off, not looking at her.

That caught her off guard._Did…did Inuyasha just apologize? _"Inuyasha…?"

"I'm sorry for making you so upset." He replied, still looking anywhere from her captivating body. "I mean…I know how much it hurts you when I go to see Kikyou…and I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again."

Now Kagome's eyes were bugging out of her head. Inuyasha was not only apologizing, but promising that he wouldn't go see Kikyou again? It wasn't like him at all. But her heart sank. "Inuyasha, that's not true."

Now he looked at her, glaring. "What's not true, woman?"

Sighing, she replied. "That you won't go to see Kikyou. You always do.

That made his sharp temper soar. "How do you know I'm not telling the truth, Kagome?"

"Because that's who you are." She replied, her face falling. "You can't forget about Kikyou…and I'm sorry for getting so angry about it. After all, its not your fault she showed up. It's not your fault you want to see her."

But, there was one unspoken aspect of the situation from the night before...one thing that she had lacked in mentioning. As their eyes met, the memory of what the deceased miko had said passed through them. _Feelings for Kagome are dangerous…_

After a pause, Kagome said, cheerfully, "So, let's go back to the village! I want to go see Sango-chan and everyone, and apologize for leaving so early."

Inuyasha crouched down, indicating to his back. "Come on, it's faster this way."

Smiling, Kagome climbed on his back, and they took off out of the well. As they journeyed towards the village, Inuyasha sniffed her scent once more, feeling content that she had once more returned to him.

_Kagome…you're back with me…_

_And I promise I'll never make you cry again…

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, who wants to bet he'll break that promise sooner or later? Anyway, this wasn't as fluffy as many were expecting, but it's cute. This is the end of part I. Part II starts out next time with…an _interesting _occurrence. Please read on and keep reviewing, you are appreciated!


	8. Is It Really That Obvious?

A/N: Whew! Made it to chapter 8! For some reason, it feels like this story's taking forever…I guess because it's been dragging lately. Never fear! The plot really takes off from here! This is the…_intresting_…chapter, I suppose. But I won't say anymore! Read, my minions!

**Part II**

**Chapter 8: Is It Really That Obvious?**

"Wait…" Inuyasha said, stopping by the large lake. Everyone in the group stopped behind him. He sniffed the air, checking for the correct scent. He looked out on the water, and his eyes narrowed. "That's it."

Everyone readied their weapons. A youkai had been attacking a nearby village, and they had been called out to exterminate it. By the looks of things, it was a water dwelling youkai.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessagia, grinning. "I'll just force it out into the open with a little Kaze no Kizu."

"Inuyasha," Kagome came up behind him, keeping her eye on the lake. "Be careful." She whispered with concern.

His eyes shot back to her. "Yeah, I know." He muttered. "Get back." He told her, his voice holding a hint of worry.

She stepped back, as Inuyasha raised his sword. He brought it down with a flash as he yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!"

The wind flew across the water and made a giant rift in the water, creating high waves on each side. The force of the wind was enough so they could see the bottom of the lake.

Suddenly, a dark shape leaped from the water, giving a loud roar as it jumped up. Everyone watched as it leapt into the sky, eventually falling back down in the water, creating a tidal wave. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou jumped on Kirara as Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!" and pushed her out of the way as the wave sloshed over on to the land.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on a rock that still remained above the water. "You okay?" he asked, watching as the water receded.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking towards the lake as the dark shape emerged.

It was a giant water lizard, with acid green skin. It had two red eyes, which were glazed over with fury. Its tail whipped out behind it, with water rolling off its skin as it flexed its claws. "Who dares awaken me, the Numa-eki?" It asked, its pink tongue flecking out towards its intended prey.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him as he walked towards it, holding Tessaiga ready. "Keh. _I _do, ya puny lizard." He scoffed.

The Numa-eki's eyes narrowed as it looked at Inuyasha. "What? How dare you call me a small youkai! I have killed many more before you, and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before!" Inuyasha yelled, tired with egotistical youkai.

"You…" It muttered, flicking its tongue out at Inuyasha, before its eyes took on an amused look. It laughed. "_You _wish to challenge me? A _hanyou_? I am the great Numa—"

"Oh, just die already!" Inuyasha roared, sending another Kaze no Kizu at it. There was an explosion and a great flash of light before anyone knew what happened.

Kagome squinted towards where the light had come from. "Did you hit it?"

But, as it cleared, it was obvious that the Numa-eki had not been hit. It had moved out of the way at the last second. Water sprayed everywhere, as the attack dissipated.

The Numa-eki whipped its tongue out. "I guess you do put up a fight after all, _hanyou_."

"Keh." Inuyasha glared. "I was about to say the same to you." He jumped towards it, and before the lizard knew it, he was in the air, above him. "Here's where I end this!" he yelled, about to perform Bakuryuuha—

When the Numa-Eki lashed its tail out at Kagome.

In that second, Inuyasha remembered when Naraku had done the same with one of his tentacles causing her almost death…

Before he could get to her, it struck, and she screamed as she was thrown off the rock. Her friends gasped as she fell, urging Kirara to get to her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, jumping down for her. He grabbed on to her just as they hit the water, both falling under, the cold water rushing above their heads, with bubbles swirling around them as they fell down, their lungs pleading for air.

And finally they resurfaced again, both taking deep breaths as water dripped off their hair. "You all right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded. He kept one hand on his sword, one hand protectively around her waist as he swam her over to the rest of the group, floating near just above the surface of the water.

Sango let out a sigh of relief. "Kagome-chan…"

"Here!" Shippou said, transforming into a pink bubble. "Get on."

As she climbed on to him, Kagome said, "Thanks, Shippou-chan."

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Inuyasha ordered, as they flew into the sky and the Numa-eki prepared himself for another attack.

It opened its mouth wide. "You were wrong, _hanyou._ _I _am going to be the one to finish this." It lunged for Inuyasha, who barely had time to raise Tessaiga.

Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!"

But she didn't have to worry. Sango roared, "Hiraikotsu!" And let the boomerang loose. Its aim was true, knocking the giant youkai lizard away far enough that it didn't hit Inuyasha with its attack. Hiraikotsu flew back, Sango catching it.

Coughing, Inuyasha managed to swim towards the rock, pulling himself up on to it. "If there's one thing I hate…" he muttered, pulling Tessaiga up. "It's an insignificant youkai who won't learn when to die!" The wind started swirling around Tessiaga, making Inuyasha's silver hair and red haori whip around in it.

The youkai knew that its time was up. "Wait…you hanyou!"

Jumping up, Inuyasha roared, "Bakuryuuha!" And let loose the attack. The massive power of Tessaiga's ultimate attack was unleashed, spelling instant doom for anything that was in its way. The wind lashed out at it, swirling around in giant tornados of destruction as it ripped the youkai to pieces, it screaming in pain the entire time. In one flash of light, the Numa-eki was ripped apart.

But it was no time to be celebrating. Inuyasha had barely muttered a "Keh." When a giant piece of the youkai hit him unexpectedly, knocking him into the water.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!"

"He'll be fine, Kagome-sama." Miroku said. "It's not like him to be affected by something as little as that."

She waited for Inuyasha to pop back out of the water, sputtering and cursing, but he didn't. The seconds soon turned into minutes. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Inuyasha!" she screamed in desperation. "Inuyasha, where are you?"

"Housi-sama!" Sango said, in alarm. "Something's wrong! Use the Kazaana!"

Miroku grabbed the prayer beads that closed the Kazaana in his right hand. "Fine, but I don't know how effective it will be!" He ripped them off his hand and outstretched it, sucking in the water, ready to close it in an instant if he saw a flash of red.

Kagome watched as Miroku sucked the water from the lake, but she saw nothing. Just an endless amount of blue being torn away from the fast draining lake. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, wondering what could have happened.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of red…and then silver. "Miroku-sama!"

"I know!" he closed the Kazaana, and they flew down towards what used to be the lake, which now had a small amount of water in it.

Kagome jumped off Shippou and ran to Inuyasha, who was lying at the very bottom, his body lying in no more than a few inches of water. His eyes were closed, and the giant piece of youkai was lying beside him. It seemed to have knocked him underwater so fast, that he didn't have the chance to take a breath.

She grabbed on to him. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" But he didn't move. Tears came to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, don't you dare leave me!"

But reality sunk in. _He's not breathing…_

Her hands started shaking as she gripped his arms, lying on top of him. _What can I do? He can't be…_ Somehow, she knew that he was still alive. _But if I don't act quickly…_

Kagome's body started shaking even more as she realized what she had to do. _No…I…can't…_But she looked back at his lifeless face, seeing him look like he was sleeping…just like he looked on the day she met him…and imagining never seeing him smile at her again…

She leaned down closer to his face, a blush deepening on her face. Her heart pounded in her chest. _Inuyasha…_she closed her eyes, a tear falling and landing on his cheek. _Sorry…_

Slowly, almost in a dream, Kagome touched her lips with his.

Everyone gasped as they saw this happening. "Kagome…?"

Instantly, Kagome felt on fire, like every part of her was burning. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and she wished more than ever that she could stay like this, kissing him, forever. It took all of her self control to remember she was supposed to be reviving him instead of kissing him…

_Inuyasha…

* * *

_

Inuyasha, however, had been awake ever since that tear had landed on his cheek. _Keh…stupid youkai…_He was about to open his eyes, when he felt lips crash down on his own.

All of a sudden, he felt his heart race and a feeling of warmth spread around his body. _What…the…hell? _What surprised him more was why he felt like returning the kiss.

_Damnit, who the hell— _His eyes fluttered open, only to grow as wide as dinner plates and feel his face turn as red as his haori.

Kagome broke away from him slowly, a fierce blush on her face as well, and opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

They stared at each other, for about a minute, with their blushes growing even deeper. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but it felt as if his windpipe was broken. "Ka…gome..." he said, in a small, squeaky voice.

They again stared at each other, becoming very aware of where their bodies contacted one another…both especially aware that she was lying on _top _of him, her face _very _close to his.

"G…g…Get off!" Inuyasha roared, pushing her off with a splash, trying to cover up his blush.

"Hey!" she yelled, her face red with mixed anger and embarrassment. "Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?"

Inuyasha stood up, not offering to help her out of the water. Water dribbled off his clothes as he folded his arms and glared at her. "I'm a hanyou! You thought I would die from _that_?"

Kagome jumped to her feet, and pointed at him in anger, all embarrassment gone. "You were lying at the bottom of the lake, not breathing! If Miroku-sama hadn't drained the lake—"

"If you all hadn't been so worried—"

"How could we _not _worry! You weren't coming up after minutes!"

"Well, if you all hadn't wanted to go kill this dumb youkai—"

"Don't go blaming us for you almost dying!"

"I did not almost die!"

Miroku sighed as they jumped off Kirara. "It would seem that Inuyasha's all right."

Sango nodded. "And Kagome seems back to normal as well."

And they went to go break up the fight between their two friends, hoping that this one wouldn't end in a 'sit'.

* * *

No one spoke of the event that had transpired in the lake for the rest of the day, but it was all in their minds. Miroku and Sango's eyes kept flashing back to Inuyasha and Kagome as they sat around the campfire that night, obviously remembering it. 

As Kagome snuggled in her sleeping bag, she remembered it, feeling a blush come up her face. _I'm glad he's alive but…_ she remembered the softness of his lips, how it almost felt as if he was kissing her back. _That was my first kiss…even if it wasn't exactly real…I'm glad it was Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha stayed awake the longest, waiting until he was sure everyone else was asleep before moving his fingers to his lips. He sighed, a small smile on his face. _Kagome…

* * *

_

A/N: And the "WHOA! Where did that come from?" Authoress strikes again! I bet NO ONE expected that to happen…I didn't expect it myself when I made the story, but I thought it would be a cute tidbit to add…plus, it develops the plot! WOO!

Also…writing this scene gave me flashbacks of that Water God episode from season 1, I didn't expect it to turn out so much like it…O.o

Note: 'Numa-eki' 'Water Lizard' couldn't think of a better name!

Keep reading, this is where the fun begins! Worship the fluff!


	9. Always Dreaming of You

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a test to study for! And then I had a bit of depression, so writing anything romantic was certainly out of the picture, but I'm better now.

**Chapter 9: Always Dreaming of You**

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked._

_She immediately blushed up. "I-Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"_

_A blush lit his features as well as he turned to leave. "S-sorry! I didn't—I didn't mean to!"_

_Kagome didn't want him to leave. "Wait! Inuyasha, its okay. You don't have to go. I'm not mad."_

_He was surprised, and turned around, trying not to look at her. "Y-you're not?"_

_She shook her head and came closer to him. "No. What did you want to talk to me about?" He didn't answer. "Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha looked away, obviously troubled. "It's nothing."_

_Now Kagome was annoyed. "Don't start this again. What is it?"_

"_It's just…" He started to say, but then stopped. "Kagome, you nearly died on me for the second time…"_

_She wasn't as worried as he was. "I know, but don't worry about it. I'm fine." She smiled. "You don't have to worry when you're here to protect me."_

_That didn't get the effect she desired. "Kagome…I'm afraid that one day…you'll leave me…there are other dangerous things out there besides youkai…I might not be able to protect you."_

"_You can always protect me, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling, placing a hand on his cheek. "You're always there for me, to make me feel safe in your arms. I know you'll always be there for me." She paused for a second, and then added, "And that's one reason why I love you."_

_Suddenly, a grin lit up Inuyasha's features. "Make you feel safe in my arms, huh? Are you sure you _always _feel safe in them?"_

"_Of course I do!" she stated. "Unless, of course, there's a reason _why _I shouldn't be safe with you…" She looked back up at him, a mischevious grin on her face. _

_Inuyasha gave a laugh. "Heh! You're anything _but _safe when you're near me, because…I might do _this…_" _

_Without wasting anytime, he moved in for a passionate kiss…

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes instantly popped open, breathing heavily from the dream. Her body was shaking, shaking with excitement, and she knew there must have been a fierce blush on her face.

_Oh…what in the world did I dream? _The dream hadn't exactly been clear. All she had seen was their faces, the rest of the world black, not showing any sign of where their location might have been.

Her eyes flickered to the moon, and around their campfire, and around the rest of the sleeping party, before she found Inuyaha, sitting, sound asleep, against the base of a tree.

The blush on her face went a few shades darker. She dove back into her sleeping bag, shutting her eyes fiercely. _First…I nearly kiss him…and now I'm having dreams about us…kissing!_

_But…_she dared to wonder. _Was that the future…does it mean that one day…Inuyasha and I will…_

She shook her head. _No, it would be too good to be true! He'd never start thinking of me in that way!_

Kagome's mind was determined to argue. _Remember that kiss? He didn't pull away first…and he was practically kissing you back…_

_It' wasn't a kiss! _She exclaimed. _I was saving him!_

_And what about him saying you were helping him by being there?_

_I've always been there for him! _She protested.

_Inuyasha did promise not to see Kikyou again, remember?_

But, her mind suddenly found reason. _But…he did tell me he likes protecting me…_

Kagome slowly retreated from her sleeping bag, to look back at the sleeping hanyou. _Sleeping…just like he was when I first met him…and then again when I…_ She remembered when she tried to revive him back at the lake.

She placed her hands on her head, and yelled. "No, don't think about that!"

To her horror, Inuyasha opened one amber eye. "Do you usually scream like that in the middle of the night?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. "Inuyasha…" she felt herself blushing up.

The hanyou came over from the other side of the smoldering campfire to sit next to her sleeping bag, making Kagome even more embarrassed. He sat down next to her and asked, "So, what are you thinking about?"

_You. _"Nothing." She said, looking away. "Just…I had a weird dream."

At the word "Dream", Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome noticed. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

He didn't reply to her question. "What sort of dream was it?"

Kagome would have sworn if she had a mirror, that her face was as red as Inuyasha's hakama. "It was just a weird dream. Nothing real important." She tried to roll over, but Inuyasha stopped her, putting a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, you know you can tell me everything, right?" He said, his eyes obviously sad that she wouldn't share this with him.

"I know, Inuyasha, but I can't really remember it anymore." She lied. "It was a stupid dream. I'm just really tired, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed." He let her get snuggled back under her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

After a small pause, Kagome heard him reply, "Goodnight, Kagome."

* * *

The next day, the group was on the move again, everything seemed normal, as it was before the event with the water youkai. They were resting for lunch and it all seemed like before; Shippou was playing, Miroku was getting slapped for his antics…except that Inuyasha and Kagome were still on a few word basis.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango roared, laying a strong slap across Miroku's face once again. The lecherous monk found himself and his hand being scolded once again. Of course, even with the large, red handprint across his face, his smile showed everyone that it was worth it.

This event started Sango off again. "How can you expect me to marry you if you keep doing this?" She bellowed.

But Miroku, being _highly_ experienced in women and their tempers, knew just what to say. "But Sango, you can regard this as an assurance of my affections for you. You are the only women I could ever think of touching in such away, my lovely Sango."

Even though the youkai exterminator had a strong temper, she was still weak to the monk's words. Her anger subsided, as a blush and small happiness went to take its place.

But, being the lecherous monk he was, Miroku just had to continue. "And Sango, your bottom is by far the fairest of them all for such a thing—"

"Quit while you're ahead." She muttered, through a glare. Though she may love him, the monk could still annoy her.

While watching this, Inuyasha felt a bit of jealousy. Miroku usually knew what to say whenever Sango was mad at him, but he was always left to try to figure out something to reply when Kagome was in one of her tirades.

But he didn't need to worry. He and Kagome hadn't had a big fight since the day he saw Kikyou…the day he found out he was in love with her…

He sighed as he remembered that almost-kiss. Sure, at first he was embarrassed, but if Miroku, Sango, and everyone else hadn't been there, he might have grabbed Kagome and kissed her again…that's what he felt like doing.

But common sense always came to take the place of his desires. First of all, he wasn't exactly sure about Kagome's feelings. He knew she must have liked him, since she was the one who had initiated the kiss. But he couldn't help but have the doubt that it really was because she thought he was going to die.

Also, because there were too many complications. If they did get together, Naraku would certainly use that to his advantage. He didn't want to see Kagome get hurt like Kikyou did.

And finally, because he wasn't sure about how he would take it. He loved her now, more than ever…but the fact remained that even though he was half human, he still had youkai blood. And he knew his youkai blood well enough that it might demand he make her his mate.

The truth was, he wanted Kagome as his mate. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to hold her and to protect her, to never again be separated. Inuyasha wanted to one day, maybe have a family, and start it with her…but he didn't know how Kagome would take it. She was from another era, and in her era, she was young. She had so much waiting for her in her other life, why would she want to stay with him, and be a hanyou's mate?

_Kagome…why do you always have to cause me so much anxiety? _He asked himself.

But, when Kagome looked over at him, and he returned the eye contact, she couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time, and then turn away.

A smile also came across his face. _It's because I love you, that's why.

* * *

_

A/N: Well…this chapter existed solely for the dream sequence in the beginning. Therefore, it explains its lack of a plot…ugh…hopefully the next scene develops the plot more, this one was just fluff…


	10. When Friends Intervene

A/N: I didn't update yesterday, because I was doing my Christmashot. I hope you all enjoyed that teeny bit of holiday cheer! Anyway, I'll update today, but it is unlikely I'll update tomorrow because…it's Christmas! I'll be having too much fun with my new stuff to worry about you suckers. :P

Anyway, consider this cute chapter a Christmas present to you all, especially you lovely reviewers…

**Chapter 10: When Friends Intervene…**

The next day, they had stopped for a late lunch, Inuyasha and Kagome still barely speaking to one another. By this time, their friends had noticed their unusual silence, instead of a heated argument. The two barely even looked at each other, and when they did, fierce blushes came across their faces. They had been sitting in silence for sometime, when Miroku could take it no more.

He leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear. "Is it just me, or do those two seem a bit…peculiar today?"

She nodded and whispered back. "They've been like this ever since the day with the water youkai. You don't think...?"

He nodded. "Yes I do. Inuyasha isn't one to act like that easily…"

The said hanyou had picked up on their talk. "Hey! What are you whispering about there?" he yelled.

Miroku grinned, coming up with a story. "Why, nothing but sweet nothings in my dear Sango's ear." He wrapped his arm around her, bringing a blushing youkai exterminator closer to him. "I feel the best way to win a women's heart is to flatter them with compliments, don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

That made him blush slightly. "What are you getting at, monk?"

"Ah, nothing but sharing secrets on the topic of pursuing women over. It is a subject I find very intriguing." At that moment, his hand began to slide downward again—

Sango shoved him off. "Get off me." She muttered, and then said, in a voice that only Miroku could hear, "This isn't working." She looked over at Kagome, who was desperately trying not to look at Inuyasha. "Kagome-chan, will you come walk with me for a moment? I have a few things I'd like to say _without _the company of Houshi-sama." She glared at her fiancé, but he could see right through her act.

"I shall pine all day until your return, my lovely Sango." He said, a grin on his face.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Kagome stood up and followed her as they walked down a hill to sit by the river.

At that moment, Miroku made his move. "Inuyasha, you lucky dog."

The silver haired hanyou stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The lecherous monk grinned. "You and Kagome-sama."

A blush found Inuyasha's features. "What…what do you mean by me and Kagome?"

Shippou had now picked up on the plan as well. He shook his head. "Inuyasha, you baka. It's obvious to anyone with a brain."

The color left Inuyasha's face. _What's obvious? Do they…know already? How can they tell?_

Miroku decided to offer some of his advice. "Inuyasha, if you wish Kagome-sama to be yours, you must compliment her and make her feel special. It is something every women wishes for."

The blush came up Inuyasha's face again. "C-compliment her? Wait a minute monk—"

"It would also be smart not to insult her anymore." Shippou agreed. "Girls don't like that."

A vein began popping in Inuyasha's head and he started growling as Miroku continued. "And, you must not mention Kikyou around her, _ever._ This is one of the most important rules—"

The hanyou exploded. "Shut up! What goes on between Kagome and I is none of your business!"

"Which shows why you haven't gotten very far with her." Miroku said, making the hanyou nearly fall over in shock.

Inuyasha made a fist. "Look monk, I didn't ask for your help!"

"But you obviously need it." He cut in. "You need to let Kagome-sama know how you feel, Inuyasha. Because women like knowing that sort of thing. Words preferably, of course." Shippou nodded in agreement.

"And most importantly, when you two get into a fight, you must give in." The kitsune said.

Miroku continued. "It always works for Sango and I."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you saying I have to let her win _every time_!"

"If you want to keep her, then yes. Make her think you're in the wrong, and she'll cool off."

Inuyasha sputtered, "B-b-but…that's not fair!"

"Nothing's ever fair in this game, Inuyasha." Miroku said, Shippou nodding. "After all, they have a right to have everything their way. They are the fairer sex, and without them, our lives would not be worth living." He added in a mutter, "And letting them win is worth a touch of their soft bodies once in a while…"

Inuyasha glared. "Control yourself, monk."

"So, Inuyasha, will you go get her?" Shippou asked.

"Huh?" He asked. "Right now!"

"Of course. The sooner the better." Miroku agreed.

The hanyou didn't know what to say. One minute, he felt like pounding both the monk and the kitsune into the ground, and the next minute, he just wanted to storm off and forget everything they said. But there was one nagging thought in his brain, that told him to go after Kagome and maybe use their advice…but he couldn't do that…not in front of them!

He stood up, his face cross and folding his arms. "Keh. I'm leaving. But _not _to go get Kagome, got that!" he yelled, marching off.

Shippou shook his head. "He always has to save face."

"Indeed." Miroku agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango had been talking to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, you and Inuyasha have seemed a bit…_distant _lately."

Kagome blushed. "I don't know what you mean."

Kirara jumped into Sango's lap and she began petting the nekomata. "You don't have to lie Kagome-chan. Everyone knows already."

Kagome's blush deepened. "E-everyone?"

Her friend nodded. "Everyone except Inuyasha."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't mad about everyone knowing…but at least she wasn't humiliated by Inuyasha already knowing. "Good. I don't want him to know…not yet, at least."

"Why not now?" Sango questioned.

"B-because!" she stammered, feeling more embarrassed. "I mean…" Her eyes gazed out over the river. "I don't have any right to feel this way. Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. I'm from another time. I'm just here because I have to help him find shikon shards, that's all."

"Are you _sure _he still loves Kikyou?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome's face fell as she remembered. "That's why I left in such a hurry a little while ago. It's because I saw him with Kikyou…" That's when Kagome remembered. _That's right…Kikyou did say Inuyasha's feelings for me are a danger…why did she say that?_

Her friend had grown awfully quiet. "Kagome-chan?" The youkai exterminator asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing Sango-chan. I was just remembering."

Sango leaned back and looked up at the sky. She wanted to tell Kagome that Inuyasha had decided to give up on Kikyou, but she knew that was something that he would have to tell her himself. "Kagome-chan, sometimes you have to forget about the competition and just let him know. Who knows? You might get lucky. That worked with Houshi-sama and I. And even though he still annoys me, I'm happier than I have ever been."

"I know, Sango-chan, but…I can't get over the feeling. That he'll reject me. I'm too afraid to tell him."

Sango smiled as she turned and saw a familiar figure come towards them. "You never know. He may decide to come to you." She stood up, and started walking away, deciding it was time to leave the two alone.

Kagome noticed her sudden departure. "Sango-chan?" she turned, and saw a person she didn't expect to see. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her, a determined look on his face. She got up and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

She noticed that he seemed to have a blush on his face, which looked even more pronounced against the setting sun. "I…er…" He began, trying not to look at her. "I just…wanted to talk." Those few words made him feel more embarrassed than ever.

Kagome picked up on his unusual behavior. "Okay." She shrugged. They started walking towards the forest. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" _Damnit, I didn't know it would be this hard! The monk said something about compliments… _"You um…look nice…I guess."

That shocked Kagome. _Did he just…say I look nice? _"Inu…yasha?"

He turned away from her, his red face even more pronounced. "Well…you look nicer than yesterday, I suppose."

That was the wrong move. "Are you saying that I looked ugly yesterday?" she demanded.

_What now? Let her win…_ "No! I didn't mean it! I just mean that you look…better."

_Is he stupid or what? _"Okay, what's up with you? Are you saying I look nice or ugly?"

That got his temper up. He yelled at her, "Look woman, I didn't have this much trouble before!"

"Before what?" she bellowed back. "Before me? When you were with Kikyou?"

He gaped. He knew he was in for it. According to Miroku, he had crossed the line. "I didn't mean that, wench—"

_I knew it_..."So that's what you're trying to say, huh?" She yelled. "Kikyou's yours, and I'm just your shikon shard collecting wench, is that it?" Tears leaked down from her eyes. "You could have said it in a nicer way you know!"

Seeing her cry was worse than seeing her mad. "That's not what I meant, and you know it! Kagome, just listen to me—"

"No, I won't!" she declared. "You're already making this harder than it's supposed to be! I already know, so I don't want to hear it again. If you want Kikyou so bad, then go to her! Leave me alone!" She started marching away, the tears not stopping as she tried to mask her crying as tears of anger.

Inuyasha tried to go after her. "Oh, for the love of—"

"Sit!" she roared, sending him to the ground. After being thrown into the dirt, Inuyasha heard tears. "I just want to be alone right now, Inuyasha…Don't come after me."

And with that, she ran away, deeper into the forest.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! ANGST!

XD, besides the fight, I liked writing this chapter. Miroku is so much fun to write…tee hee.

Anyway, hope you all have a good (respective holiday)! I'll most likely update the day after Christmas, so enjoy those presents of yours!


	11. The Only One

A/N: Because of a slight change of plans, and I'm going away much earlier than expected, I'll update today. Once I leave, it'll be unlikely that I'll be able to update, since the towns where my relatives live don't have wireless. (Grrr…) So…it sucks, but I won't be able to update for at least a week. Sorry.

Oh, I hope everyone had a good Christmas(and/or respective holiday)! I got pocky:D!

**Chapter 11: The Only One**

Kagome kept marching off into the woods, tears in her eyes. _I can't believe him! Why did he have to do this now? And in that way?_

She stopped walking, and looked up at the sky, trembling in the memory. _It was almost as if…for a second I thought…he might have actually felt the same way for me…_

Brushing it off, she kept walking. _But that's not possible. He loves Kikyou. I've known that for a long time…He only loves Kikyou, because he can't forget about her…he'd never start feeling that way about me, as long as Kikyou's alive. _

_As long as he can't forget about her…I'm nothing in his heart…

* * *

_

Inuyasha sat by the river, his arms folded, looking at the setting sun. _What should I do? Kagome will just be mad at me if I go after her…_

_But, I can't let her keep on thinking that…_he told himself. _It doesn't matter…she has to know she means more to me than that…_

He remembered Miroku's words. In this case, the monk would have told him to let Kagome calm down, and then talk to her. Perhaps that was the best solution to avoid getting sat. _Maybe that would be a better idea…_

He shook his head. _No, I can't have her thinking that way, no matter what happens to me, no matter how many times she uses that word on me…as long as she knows I don't care…_

The hanyou stood up from his previous spot, a look of determination of his face as he turned and faced the dark forest. _Kagome, you baka…_ And he stormed off into it, to tell her the truth, once and for all.

* * *

Kagomewalked on, just marching away from him felt better than standing still and facing reality. She looked up at the sky. _Night already? That whole thing with Sango-chan and Inuyasha must have killed an hour or two._

She stopped, and yawned, wiping her eyes, no more crying, but still moist. _I'm going to have to find my way back, because I don't want Inuyasha to come looking for me…_

Kagome closed her eyes. _I really just want him to leave me alone…For now, at least._

She heard someone coming through the woods. Kagome turned sharply as she heard them running. _No…what if it's Inuyasha? _She looked around quickly for somewhere to hide, but she didn't have enough timeto hide. The shape emerged before she had a chance.

But she felt relieved. It was only Kouga. "Kouga-kun!" she asked, coming up to him. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf youkai smiled at seeing her. "I was on the trail of Naraku, but then I smelled that you were in the area."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, we're just coming back from a youkai extermination. So, how's everything with you?"

"Fine." Kouga sniffed around. "Where's mutt-face? Isn't he always hanging around?"

She huffed. "I don't know. Probably stuffing his face with dinner. I really don't care right now."

Kouga seemed much happier when he heard Inuyasha wasn't there. The wolf youkai came closer, "Kagome, you know I worry about you when we're apart."

His boldness surprised her…and made her feel a bit annoyed. He usually was like this when she was around, and she would laugh at his attempts to flirt with her, but now, after everything she and Inuyasha had been through recently…she didn't even feel like laughing his proclamations off. She only wished for one person to say these things to her; _Inuyasha…_

Kouga took one of her hands in his. "It's hard, having to leave you, when all I want is to come back and see you once again."

At that moment, Kagome wanted to be anywhere but in that spot, Kouga spouting romantics to her. "K-Kouga-kun…" She started, to say, wondering how she could say it on order not to hurt his feelings too much.

* * *

Inuyasha crawled on the leafy forest floor, sniffing the ground for Kagome's scent. _Yup, I'm on the right trail, all right…_He imagined what would happen when he found her. _I'll probably get sat a few times…_He thought with a shudder. _But it doesn't matter…as long as Kagome understands…_

He continued following her scent, until a light breeze wafted through the forest. All of a sudden, Inuyasha caught a scent he would have rather not have sniffed. _No…it can't be him…what's he doing here, the bastard!_ He jumped up and ran towards the scent, making sure to stay downwind.

Inuyasha heard voices, it was Kagome and Kouga. His first instinct was to go in there and demand that mangy wolf to return to where he came from, and keep away from Kagome. But he knew, it would only make things worse. Despite his instincts telling him to protect what was his (or so he hoped), the hanyou had to content himself with spying from behind a tree.

But he couldn't help but let a growl escape him when Kouga grabbed her hand. _Who does that bastard think he is? I outta…_He clenched his fists thinking of all the various and creative ways he could kill him, once Kagome was out of sight.

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome began, obviously wording what she was trying to say very carefully. "You see…its nice and all to see you, but I…"

A smile lit up the wolf youka's features. "Do not worry, Kagome. You don't need to say anything. I understand completely how you feel. I know it hurts that we must part so soon."

Inuyasha had to control himself, because his youkai blood was desperately raging for him to go and kill the stupid wolf, once and for all. But that would make Kagome hate him, and he couldn't have that…

Now Kagome was very annoyed. "Kouga-kun, no that's not what I meant at all. You're a good friend, but I can't keep lying to you anymore. Kouga, I—"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Kouga pulled her into a fierce hug, both to Kagome and Inuyasha's surprise. "Kagome, if you wish to be with me, that badly, I can make you my woman, from here on out."

Inuyasha just stared, his hands gripping Tessaiga tighter. Not just because he was planning at any second to go and slice Kouga up, but also because he needed to calm his youkai blood, which in his anger and hurt was starting to take over. Inuyasha knew, that at any second, Kagome would pull away and tell Kouga no, but every second flew by, and then one thought went through his head. _She's not pulling away…why isn't she pulling away…_His ears started drooping. _S-she's really not pulling away…_

Now he knew how Kagome felt after all those times of catching him with Kikyou. Almost unbearable heartbreak.

But Kagome had been too surprised by what had happened to do anything at first. _Why is Kouga doing this? The only person I'd want to hold me this way is Inuyasha…he's the only one who could say this to me, and I'd agree._ She closed her eyes as she was lost in the thought…if Inuyasha would ask her such a question someday. _Inuyasha…_

But Kouga murmuring, "Kagome…" brought her back to reality.

Her eyes snapped open. _No…not Kouga…the only one I'd want is…_ "Inuyasha…" she whispered, but Kouga heard…and so did a certain heartbroken hanyou, whose ears suddenly perked up at the mention of his name.

"What?" Kouga asked, pulling away. "Why are you talking about dog-turd at a time like this?"

Kagome knew what to say to him now. No more trying to dull it down. It was time he knew. "Kouga-kun…I'm sorry. But I can't return how you feel."

Kouga just stared. This couldn't be true. The woman he loved, the woman he wanted to live with, was just telling him she didn't love him…how was that possible? "Kagome…you're not serious?"

Her eyes flew to a spot away from the wolf, she didn't even want to look at him now, she didn't want to see the heartache on his face. "I'm serious Kouga-kun…I can't feel that way about you."

Inuyasha watched, feeling a small sense of triumph as the wolf youkai prince tried to comprehend what was happening. Kagome obviously felt sorry for him, but for Inuyasha, those feelings were anything but mutual. Kouga's face suddenly turned from sadness, to anger. "Why?" he demanded.

"Why what?" Kagome asked, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Why can't you feel that way about me?" he asked, his hand gripping into a shaky fist. "Because of mutt-face? Is that it? You can't love me because of that dog!"

Kagome gasped. _How did he know? Was it really as obvious as Sango-chan said?_

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hear Kagome's answer to that question. And Kouga was yelling at her. Only _he _could yell at her, in his opinion. He jumped out from behind the tree, right in front of Kagome.

He heard her gasp in shock just as Kouga growled. "So, spying on us, were you, mutt?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are, yelling at Kagome like that! She said she didn't love you, so shut up!"

"I'd suppose you'd know _all _about that, wouldn't you, dog-turd! Stealing my Kagome…" Kouga had to fight the urge to pound Inuyasha's face in right in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha roared, "She's not yours! She's never going to be, so just get out of here!"

Kouga looked back at Kagome, who had a look of mixed embarrassment that Inuyasha had been watching on their conversation, and feeling sorry for him. She whispered one more time, "I'm sorry…" and reality finally sunk in for him. She really didn't love him. She loved Inuyasha.

He lost all anger he had for her, now he just felt his heart break in two as he knew he could never be where he wanted to in her heart. She didn't love him, and probably never had, and he had been too naive to see it. He had lost the only woman he had ever really loved.

Kagome couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain. "Kouga-kun."

Taking one last look at her, Kouga turned away. "Good bye, Kagome, I don't know if I'll ever see you again." And with that, he ran off into the forest.

"Keh, took him long enough." Inuyasha muttered turning around and facing Kagome, who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Inuyasa, were you watching the whole time?" she asked, slightly afraid of his answer.

"Of course I was!" he glared. "How could I leave you alone with him, seeing what he did! That bastard," he muttered. "If I see him again, I'll kill him!"

Kagome tired to calm him down. "Inuyasha, don't blame him. He's just—"

He didn't let her finish. "And you! You should have told him before you didn't want to be with him, not lead him on by letting him think you liked it!"

She was slowly loosing it. Her heart had just been thoroughly broken by Inuyasha, and then she had to break the heart of a good friend. And now Inuyasha was yelling at her because of all of it! It was too much. "Inuyasha…"

"How could you let him jump you like that!" he roared. "And then you just stood there, like an idiot, letting him think he was getting what he didn't deserve—"

That made her snap. "Inuyasha!" she roared. "What's with you! I just told Kouga that I didn't love him, and I chose you, and you're yelling at me! The only person I'd want to fond over me like that is you!"

That made Inuyasha gasp. _Did she just say…_

All of a sudden, a fierce blush covered her face as Kagome realized what she said. _Oh no…I can't have…I just said…_ But the look on the hanyou's face confirmed it. She had (practically) confessed her love for him. _Why did I say that? Now he knows!_

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered, _But he loves Kikyou…not me…_ Crying, she turned away to walk deeper into the woods, but Inuyasha followed.

"Kagome…" he asked, grabbing her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Please, let go of me, Inuyasha!" she begged, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha…"

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

She looked up at him with misty eyes. "I'm sorry for loving you…for getting in the way of you and Kikyou…I'm sorry Inuyasha…" she cried on.

Inuyasha gripped her by both of her shoulders. "Kagome, you've done this before. And I'll tell you my answer. Kikyou…Kagome, I don't care about her anymore…I mean…" he felt himself blush. _Damnit, I'm no good at this! _"Not…in the way that…I care about you…"

Kagome gave a small gasp and turned back to him, hardly daring to believe it. "Inuyasha…?"

But there was no mistake in his amber eyes. Those golden depths reflected only one emotion; love. He didn't care anymore; he didn't care about the danger that they might be putting themselves in, according to Kikyou. He didn't care that Naraku could use this emotion against him. All that mattered was that he was here, with Kagome, _his _Kagome, in his arms.

Before he knew it, they had gotten closer, close enough to feel the warmth from each other's bodies…nearly shivering at the closeness, the excitement. "Don't say you're sorry, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "Because, then..."

Kagome gasped, she could hardly believe it. Asmall, uncontrollable smile of happiness on her face, the tears of pain now turned to tears of joy. _It's really happening…Inuyasha really does…_ Her heart raced as he touched her cheek, guiding her face up to his.

"I'd have to say sorry too."

And with that, he kissed her, letting her know he loved her through one simple kiss. She kissed him back, melting in his arms, wishing she'd never have to let go. It was a dream come true, something that was only possible in dreams. Yet it had happened. It was real. Inuyasha loved her as much as she loved him.

When he pulled away, blushing slightly, not used to this kind of thing, he couldn't help but have a grin from happiness on his face. Kagome, on the other hand, was laughing from unfathomable joy. "Inuyasha!" she laughed, throwing her arms around him as he held her tight, both of them wishing to stay this way forever.

Kikyou, who was hidden from view, had been watching the whole time. "Fools." She glared, turning away and disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I just HAD to ruin the fluff by reminding you that this fic is going to get pretty dark soon. I can't have the characters get together and have everything happily ever after, can I? 

Also, I like Kouga. And I hated making him like this. It just seemed a bit OOC...even if it is canon. Weird...

Anyway, some fluff for you to cheer your holiday. Like I said, I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I do hope that it will be soon. Happy (respective holiday, for those that like to be politically correct)!


	12. Finally Together

A/N: Again, sorry about leaving the update so late. My trip was extended a couple of days, meaning we had to leave the 26th. Anyway, the chapter's fluffy, to make up for it.

**Chapter 12: Finally Together**

Kouga finally made his way back to his den, his heart still full of sadness. It had been a while after Kagome had finally told him the truth, yet his heartache would not go away. He still wished that he could have been the one to fill her heart, instead of Inuyasha.

_But…I guess I always knew…that it was mutt-face instead of me…_ He remembered, his eyes downcast.

As the den came in sight, he heard one of his companions calling. "Kouga!" Ginta called, spotting him. "You're finally back."

He slowed down to a stop in front of him. "Yeah," he muttered, after a small silence.

Ginta noticed that his leader was not his self. "Kouga, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, walking towards the entrance of the cave.

"Oh, Kouga!" Ginta suddenly remembered. "The princess from the mountain den came by yesterday, she wishes to give a message sent by her grandfather."

"Whatever…" Kouga replied as walked into the den, greeted by the wolves sniffing around his legs. He walked deeper into the den, soon approached by the red-headed wolf princess.

Ayame smiled, she was always happy to see he betrothed, even if the feeling wasn't mutual. "Kouga! I'm glad you're back."

"Uh-huh." He sat down on a rock. He didn't want to talk about any marriage plans that had been set up years ago now. He just wanted to be alone.

But Ayame wouldn't leave him alone when she was concerned. She noticed his meloncholy behavior. "Kouga, are you all right?"

He sighed, he couldn't ignore her when she was so concerned. "I'm just…a bit down right now." The wolf youkai prince looked away towards the entrance of the den, out to the fields of green. Out there, to where Kagome was, probably happy with Inuyasha. _Kagome and Inuyasha..._

His heart ached to know that she had chosen Inuyasha over himself, but he knew mooning over it would do him no good. Kagome happy with Inuyasha. And whenever she was happy, Kouga was also happy...but...

Ayamekneeled down next to him. Her face covered in sympathy. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, I just want to be alone right now."

Ayame nodded, "All right. But I'll be here if you need me, Kouga." She walked off, Kouga watching her as she went. Ayame would always be devoted to him, after all, she was supposed to be his betrothed, andhe knew shewasn't too horrible to be around.

Perhaps…he could teach his heart to love again. Not now, it was all too soon. _But, _he thought, his eyes following the redhead. _Maybe someday…

* * *

_

Kagome bent over her open math notebook. _Great…homework…_she growled, racking her brains for the correct formulas for the problems. She tried to remember anything she had retained from the math class that day, but nothing came to mind. She had spent the day dreaming of one person. _Inuyasha..._

She growled in frustration as she put her pencil down and rested her head in her hands. _That's it; I can't do this…maybe I should just move to the Sengoku Jidai, I don't have to study there._

As she remembered Inuyasha, she smiled. _Actually, that's not a bad idea…_

She and Inuyasha had been together for a few weeks, and they both knew, it was meant to be. Though Kagome had always doubted that Inuyasha could ever truly love to her, she was very, _very _wrong. Inuyasha obviously loved her as much as she loved him, showing it whenever he held her in his arms.

_I always thought he'd be too embarrassed, but that's not it at all…_Kagome thought. _He's just shy until you open up to him…_

She grinned, _which only makes me love him more…_

Just then, she heard her window slide open, to reveal a smiling Inuyasha. He was always smiling these days, around her, at least. Though he tried to hide it in front of the others, he was happier than Kagome had ever seen him. That's what she always wanted to do, put a smile on his face. And now, she had finally done it, not to mention given herself a little bit of happiness as well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting up from her desk.

He jumped down from the window. "I came to get you."

She came into his open arms, smiling up at his face. Kagome let out a small giggle. "Already? You said you'd give me a few days at least."

"Keh! You know I can't stay away from you for too long." He said, kissing her lightly. They pulled away, and he asked. "So, you ready?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and they parted, her sitting down on her bed. "Inuyasha, I didn't expect you here this early. You can't assume I'll be all packed by now!"

"But don't you _want _to come back now?" he asked. "I know you hate that 'school'. And I don't want to hang out here when your friends come over again." he grumbled. Kagome gave a small laugh at that memory. Only a week after they were officially together, her friends came over and wanted Kagome and him to go somewhere with them. Inuyasha had to put up with his ears being stuffed in that stupid hat once again, and being forced to hear their giggling the entire time.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I can go back tomorrow. I mean, its nighttime right now, and I want to go to bed." She yawned, stretching her arms cramped from writing. "You can go back tonight, and I come back tomorrow—"

"No." he said, right away. "I'll stay here. Someone's got to make sure you're safe through the night."

A small smirk found her face. _That's my hanyou. _"Inuyasha, are you sure? I mean, to do that you'd have to stay awake all night—"

"Keh!" he muttered. "Nothing I haven't done before."

"All right then, if you want." She turned off the night and rolled into her bed. There was silence for a moment. Kagome kept her eyes open, waiting. Finally, she couldn't stand it. She turned around and faced him. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Inuyasha demanded.

She folded her arms, the image of a pouting child. "Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?"

The hanyou stared at her for a moment, before a smirk slid on his face. He laughed out loud before coming over to oblige.

* * *

The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha went back through the well. More and more it felt as if instead of going away from her home in the modern world, she was coming home by going back to the Sengoku Jidai. She was closer to Sango, Miroku and Shippou than she was to her friends in her time. (She also couldn't deny that it was a nice break from school.) But she would never complain anymore when Inuyasha wanted her back, because it felt like home to her.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the village, their hands entwined. It was commonly known that they were a couple now, and they weren't going to hide it. Except, of course, in front of their friends. It would take someone with half a brain cell to not notice that the two of them were together, but Inuyasha didn't particularly fancy parading their relationship everywhere. Especially in front of Miroku.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku asked at dinner, grinning. "You seem to be in a good mood."

The hanyou, who had been trying to hide his glance at Kagome, glared at the monk. "I am not."

The monk's smile widened. "Ah, always trying to deny it, aren't you, Inuyasha?"

"Deny _what?_" Inuyasha yelled, becoming annoyed with the baka of a monk. It was always the same thing—Miroku would always try to tease him about his relationship with Kagome. And if Inuyasha did not knock him over the head first, then it was Sango.

A small chuckle escaped Miroku. "You are always so embarrassed by these things. Come now, Inuyasha, its not like we don't know what you've been doing with Kagome."

The color drained from Inuyasha's face. "Wh-what I've been doing with _what?_" That comment also caught Kagome off guard, and made her choke on her rice while her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Miroku watched their responses to that remark. He leaned closer to Inuyasha, intrigued. "Oh, so you've gotten that far already? Not bad, Inuyasha."

That did it. Not just Inuyasha, but also Sango and Kagome pounced for the monk, screaming his name in fury. He had only a second to cringe and contemplate his face before he was administered a thorough punishment.

In the back of the hut, Kaede and Shippou watched the scene and listened to the yelps of pain amongst the yells and sounds of punches. Their eyes narrowed, and Shippou muttered, "Baka." Kaede nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kikyou walked towards the lone hut, in the middle of the woods. _I have traveled long on nothing but stories and rumors, but perhaps I may be able to get some answers to this terrible feeling I have._

Her dark eyes darted around, checking to make sure no one was close, before opening the curtain flap into the hut. An old man with dirty peasant's clothes and white hair was sitting on a mat, halfway through his rice, when he noticed he had an intruder in his hut. He nearly jumped at the sight of her. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Be at peace." Kikyou said, setting down her bow and arrows. "I mean you no harm. I am a miko, and I am looking for answers."

The old man watched her; curious as to why she was here. "And why would a miko come here to ask my help?"

Kikyou sat down on the floor as well, and tossed the man a coin. "Perhaps you can tell me about the miko who, as the tales from this region say, has extraordinary powers."

The man picked up the coin and inspected it. "Interested in local legends, miko?"

"It is vital that I hear about her." Kikyou replied. "If the stories are correct, they said she not only has an amazing power for healing," She paused, casting a sideways glance at the man. "But an amazing power of curses as well."

The man sighed. "If you wish, miko. Than I shall tell you about her."

"Thank you." She replied, as he began his tale. She thought, _With this knowledge, I can learn the full truth of it, and prevent what I believe will happen before it does._

_Before Inuyasha and that girl find themselves in a even greater danger than Naraku…

* * *

_

A/N: I am just too evil, aren't I? I give you a clue…but not enough to go on. However, I assure you, if you go back and _read carefully _you might be able to start putting it all together. But there isn't much left until I make it evil and I reveal what the hell this is all about, so have your tissues ready. (Bwa ha ha ha ha.)


	13. Look to the Future

A/N: I was going to leave updating to tomorrow, but then I decided that I wanted to get this chapter done today. So, I fought writer's block to get this in so I wouldn't have to struggle to get it in on a homework day.

**Chapter 12: Look to the Future**

Inuyasha sneezed. "Damnit!" He cursed under his breath as he recovered from his violent sniffle. They had been walking along the road to once again search for Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome at the head of the group. It had been silence until his sneeze broke it.

Kagome cocked her head at him. "Inuyasha, have you got a cold?"

"I'm fine!" he muttered, turning away in a proud huff. "I don't get sick, I'm a hanyou, remember?" He turned around and glared at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, who were walking behind them. "Who's talking about me?" he demanded.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, while Shippou cringed and hid behind Hiraikotsu. The monk rolled his eyes. "We were only saying what a cute couple you two make, Inuyasha."

That comment made Kagome smile a little bit, but it made the normally embarrassed hanyou furious. "Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean, monk?"

Kagome tried to calm him. She put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder from behind, making him twitch in surprise. "It's okay, Inuyasha." She said calmly. "Miroku-sama didn't mean it as an insult."

He gave a sigh in thought. Though he hated it when the monk made his comments, as he did often, Inuyasha knew Kagome wouldn't like it if he beat Miroku to a pulp every time he said something. Giving the monk a fierce glare in warning, Inuyasha turned around and back to Kagome, trying desperately to ignore the fact that his three friends were laughing.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked farther away from the rest of the group, to get away from the few who were happy that they were finally together, but couldn't help but laugh at how they were so awkward about being a couple. As Kagome cast a sideways glance at Inuyasha, he was still fuming, his haori adding to it, making him look like a fire that had sprouted across the endless green fields in the afternoon sun.

Kagome tightened her grip on her yellow backpack strap. A mad Inuyasha usually meant trouble. "Inuyasha, don't be angry with them. They're just teasing. It's really no big deal."

"It is a bid deal." He muttered, not looking back at her. His amber eyes narrowed in anger. "They're always making fun of us. I won't let them say that about you."

Kagome's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Inuyasha was worried about…her? She knew he didn't like his private affairs being brought up by Miroku, but he also didn't like being teased because of her? "Inuyasha…" she asked timidly. "That's why you get so mad? Because they're also talking about me?"

The hanyou cast a nervous glance at her. A blush crept up his face, and he looked away in embarrassment. "Well…somewhat…I guess."

Much to his surprise, Kagome turned to him, and smiled. "Inuyasha…that's so sweet of you."

He stared, trying to figure out how she had reacted like _that _from what he had said. He wanted to say something, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Huh?"

She kept on smiling, outshining the sun in her gentle face. "I never knew you could be so…_cute._" A giggle escaped her on the last word.

When his friends has called him "cute" earlier, it had just made him mad. He was supposed to be a proud hanyou, who could face youkai and win, supposed to strike fear into hearts of everyone who heard of him. He wasn't supposed to be cute. (Though he knew his ears that he was cursed with would forever render him anything but menacing.)

But when he heard the girl he loved call him cute, instead of becoming enraged, he felt his heart rise a little in his chest. He decided that it if made her happy like this, he'd be "cute" forever.

A chuckle escaped Kagome. "Besides, now that you're like this, I don't have to use "the word" as often. And that's definitely a plus, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." But secretly, he couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

A few hours later, just as the sun was going down, the party stopped, Miroku in front. "We'll stop here tonight." He said, setting up camp near a small river. "The water might be enough to ward off some youkai."

The sun sank deeper in the sky. "Let's just pray that Naraku doesn't find us." Sango replied.

Miroku nodded as Kagome set down her things. "It might be wise to set up a barrier, Sango if you would help—"

The sun disappeared, leaving a world of blackness as Inuyasha came from behind the group. "Keh. We don't need a damn barrier. I'm not _that _cowardly." A strong gust of wind blew, whipping Inuyasha's silver white hair in front of him, as Kagome watched. As the wind settled, Inuyasha's eyes had turned brown, his dog ears replaced with human ones. His claws were absent, and also his fangs. Finally, as his hair fell back over his shoulders, it turned black.

_A new moon? _Kagome remembered. _I forgot! _She silently cursed herself for forgetting the night of Inuyasha's vulnerability. There was a chance she might be gone when he was human, like the last time, and she would leave him all alone on this night. She hated that the most.

_Then it feels like I'm abandoning you when you need me…_ Inuyasha noticed Kagome was staring. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, as if banishing a foolish thought. "Nothing." As she turned away to look at the crackling fire Miroku and Sango had made, it hit her. _Wait…if I missed last time…that means that this'll be the first new moon Inuyasha and I spend together after we—_ The image of their first kiss in the woods popped into her mind.

_But…he's human…and when he's human…he tends to be a bit…more emotional. _She remembered the time she found out about his weakness when they were trapped in the temple. When the youkai posing as the priest of the temple poisoned him. _And, _Kagome remembered, blushing. _That time when he told me I smelled nice._

And that was almost a year ago. Now, since they were together, who knew what he would say, _Or do…_she thought, the blush rising.

But, no matter what situations her brain would make up for her, Kagome couldn't refuse when Inuyasha drew her away from the main camp, and fortunately, a Miroku and Sango too into leaning against one another and looking at the stars to notice their absence.

He held her hand as he drew her away, towards a secluded spot by the riverbed, covered by trees. As he held her hand, Kagome could feel the noticeable absence of his long fingernails. But, despite the fact that he was currently in his human form, she could feel the rough calluses that wouldn't go away despite his fast hanyou healing. Hands rough from many fights and battles…and a year of taking care and protecting her. She had never really noticed before their feel, since whenever he touched her, her heart was always pounding too much for her to ever really notice.

But she couldn't deny that, rough or not, she liked the feel of his hands, it showed that he had used them for one purpose, protecting her. That alone was enough to make her feel happy.

Inuyasha sat down on the river bank, Kagome sitting down beside him. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "What did you bring me out here for?"

His brown eyes glanced back at her. She looked into his eyes, and remembered them from so long ago. When she first met him, his amber eyes were cold, trusting no one. They showed the ice that had formed around his heart. But, with time, they became softer, as he learned to trust and love again, after suffering terrible tragedy. But whenever she saw his human eyes, the look was always the same—one who was lonely, and just wanted someone to be there for him…someone to understand.

_And that's why I'm here, _she reminded herself. _To be there for him._

"Kagome," he began, his voice soft and loving. "What...what do you see when you think of the future?"

That question caught her off guard. "The future?" She took a second to think about it. "I see...myself getting older, I guess...but I don't know about the rest...But I do know, that when I look at the future..." she looked back at him. "I see you."

Inuyasha's heart began to lift at that."We've been…like this, for a few weeks, haven't we?"

She nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "Six weeks at least…soon it will be two months." And oh, how she had loved those past weeks.

It looked as if Inuyasha's heart was urging him on as he continued. Slowly reaching out his hand to cup her cheek, feeling a small gasp as he touched her, both their hearts pounding to the same rhythm of love. "Kagome…you know, I've…" A blush lit up his cheeks, cutting his appearance of suaveness and bringing him back down to 'cute'. "I've felt this way...about you…for a long time."

She could only nod, her eyes begging him to keep going, not wanting his words of love to stop. Her heart beat faster as he came closer, and she silently started wishing that he would take her up in his warm embrace, and speak sweet nothings to her forever.

He continued, though it was obvious that he was unsure of his words, still trying to get over his embarrassment of saying them. "Kagome…before I met you…I didn't…I mean…I didn't really know what…true love—"(His blush grew deeper at the mention of that word.) "is. But now that I know you, Kagome…I just…know that I want…"

Kagome's heart pounded faster at every word. _Say it…_she mentally begged. _Please, just say it…_

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, brown meeting brown. Their faces were closer, close enough to see each other reflected in their eyes. "Kagome…I…"

_Say it…_Her eyes begged to him. _Those three words I want to hear…_

Nothing escaped either of their lips, except for a slight gasp as Inuyasha brought her mouth closer to his, passion fueling him as he poured out all his love into a kiss. Though Kagome didn't hear the sweet words she wished she would hear, she wasn't disappointed. The kiss was enough to make any romance author proud, being passionate and filled with intimacy, it was no one's surprise when it was deepened, making Kagome shiver with the new feeling as they pulled away.

"Inuyasha," she murmured, as they pulled away, still close to feel each other's panting breaths. "I love you."

She waited, but nothing came. Inuyasha just bent down to kiss her again, his dark black hair spilling all over her chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and decided that it was okay that he didn't say it now. She knew how he was with these sort of things.

_I'll just enjoy this now, _she thought, _and wait for the day when he'll say it._

While she was kissing him, though into the kiss, her mind couldn't help but imagine him finally telling her he loved her in those words. It would be perfect, he would take her away, like now, from everyone else, tell her all these things again, and then finally, he would say it. _"Kagome, I love y—"_

Suddenly, her perfect daydream was ruined, when in her mind, two red eyes opened against the darkness…and a deep growl, like that of a youkai, rang loud in her ears.

She gasped, her eyes snapping open, and pulling away from Inuyasha's embrace, feeling him jerk at the same time as well. As she fell on the ground in suprise, she saw a shocked look on his face as well. "K-Kagome?" he asked, looking slightly frightened.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, worried. "D-did you see—?"

He was silent for a moment, and then replied, "It doesn't matter…it was just, something weird. Nothing to worry about." But through his eyes, she also saw it caught him by surprise.

But the young couple wouldn't let it bother them. As Kagome returned to his embrace, and they acted like nothing had happened, they both couldn't help the nagging feeling that soon, something horrible beyond their imagination might occur.

* * *

A/N: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha. Making out + they are DOoOoOmed! I got fluff AND foreshadowing in there! Ha! Beat that, JKR! (Of course, she gets millions for books…)

Anyway, keep reading, because soon you see how Inuyasha and Kagome are DoOoOoOomed!


	14. The Approaching Darkness

A/N: I'm Ba-ack:D

You know, I've noticed, I have a thing for prophetic dreams in my stories…wonder why? (Must have something to do with the time I dreamed that I was in the hospital…and the next day I broke my arm! Thank god I wasn't a fanfic writer then…) I wonder why it's a recurring cliché anyway? Probably cuz its one of the best subtle hints out there…

Okay, enough rambling! (_Evil Grin)_ Back to the story.

**Chapter 14: The Approaching Darkness**

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, but then gasped. "Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha's voice was full of worry. "Ka…gome! Get back!"_

"_No!" she said, determinedly. "I won't leave you!"_

_His voice was strained, as if he was hurt badly. "If you don't get out of here…you'll get hurt!"_

"_I don't care!" she cried. "I won't leave! Not when I can stop you!"_

"_Kagome, don't—"_

_He was cut off as she begged, desperately, "Inuyasha, don't do this! Please don't!"_

"_I…can't…" His strength was failing._

"_No, please—" _

_Inuyasha fought to keep his voice at the same level. "I'm…sorry…" He gave one last cringe of pain, and then there was silence._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, timidly. But there was no reply. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

_

Kagome gasped as she woke from the awful dream. Her eyes shot open, and she was breathing heavily, as she remembered the dream. Once again, she hadn't seen everything. She had seen only darkness, but their voices were as clear as if she was with them. _What happened…I sounded so…scared…_Kagome shivered at the thought. _And Inuyasha…something wasn't right with him…it sounded as if he was…dying! _

_No! _she thought. _It can't be that, it just can't be…He could have been going into battle, or something…He could have fainted…But...what could have happened to him?_

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" a familiar voice yawned from behind her.

Kagome gave a small gasp. _I forgot, he's here. _She turned around to see Inuyasha, still in his human form, but not wearing his haori, only his white undershirt. It took her a few seconds to realize the haori was wrapped around them both. He was sitting against a tree, and Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms.

Even in the darkness of the night, she could see the concern in his dark eyes. "Kagome?"

But she couldn't tell him, she could tell him about everything else, but this… She shook her head. "Nothing. I just woke up."

Inuyasha didn't believe her. "You jumped up so fast, it woke me up. Kagome," He put his arm around her, pulling her body, trembling at his touch, closer to him. His chin rested on top of her head as she buried herself in his embrace. "You can tell me anything. I promise, nothing will hurt you. I'll keep you safe, here in my arms."

She leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat underneath her ear. _His human heart…_she thought absent-mindedly. She was glad he had held her close. Kagome knew, that once Inuyasha held her, nothing would harm her. She was always safe, there in his arms. He could protect her. He would always protect her.

But, even despite this, she still couldn't tell him. The dream wasn't guaranteed to happen, and she didn't even know what it was really about, but it kept nagging at her. That, plus the vision they had the night before…and the creepy feeling that soon, something terrible would happen…she just knew that it would only start trouble. And she didn't want that not now, with Inuyasha and her spending time together.

"It was nothing, Inuyasha." She replied. "Just a stupid nightmare…about homework and stuff like that." She hated lying to him, but it would be the only way to get him to back off.

Thankfully, he did. Inuyasha snorted, "Keh. I knew that place was bad for you." He released her from his grasp, and they both looked in each others eyes, savoring the feeling passed between them. The hanyou looked back towards the camp, his black hair swaying in the wind. "We'd better get back…It'll be sunrise soon. And I don't want that monk jumping to conclusions."

Kagome gave a small giggle, the red haori wrapped around her flapping with the breeze. _No matter what form he's in, he's still the same. _"Yeah, we don't want Miroku thinking that."

Inuyasha was about to get up, but Kagome, stopped him by grabbing his white shirt. "Inuyasha," she asked, pulling him back.

"What is it?" He wondered, tilting his head cutely like a puppy in confusion.

That image brought a small smile to Kagome's face, before it faded. "What were you going to say last night…that you didn't finish?"

By the shocked look on his face, Kagome guessed that maybe he had wished she would forget about what he said. A small sigh of defeat escaped his lips, and he resigned himself to tell her what he had meant. "Don't expect anything _poetic _like last night," he muttered. "I borrowed a few lines off the monk."

Kagome suppressed a giggle. Of course, most of it had been anything but poetic, but Inuyasha wasn't exactly the romantic type. "That's okay, Inuyasha. I guessed. Whatever it is, you can tell me in your own words."

That seemed to ease him up a bit. "I guess…all I need to say is that, Kagome…you've just…you've done something for me that no one's ever done." He paused, glancing at Kagome, who was hanging on to his every word. "You were the one who taught my heart to trust again…you helped me to learn that being a hanyou wasn't a bad thing. Kagome, you helped me come to the decision that I want to stay a hanyou, forever."

Her eyes held surprise, a hand was placed over her mouth as she gasped. "You…you don't want to become a youkai anymore?"

He shook his head. "No, Kagome, I don't. I haven't wanted to be one for a long time. And all because of you." He grasped her right hand, making Kagome's heart race in surprise as he was spilling these things out to her. Maybe the speech wasn't filled with romantic lines, but it was the truth, and he was opening up to her in a way like he had never done before…that alone made her heart melt under the gaze of his eyes, and with his voice telling her all of this.

"You're the only person, who's ever made me truly happy, Kagome." His confidence rose with every word. "I can't imagine living a day without you…I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

All Kagome could do was look into his brown human eyes, so manipulating when he was like this, and nod like an idiot. His honest words turned her heart to mush, her whole body feeling warm, and her heart racing faster than she had ever known it. She loved this sensation, this wonderful, beautiful feeling; knowing that she was loved. She would do anything he asked, anything, if he would just keep going, and say the thing her eyes begged of him. _Say you love me…_

"Kagome…" he murmured, in a warm, loving tone, making her body shiver with delight. He drew closer, filling the gap that lay between them. "I want you to know, that...I l—"

Suddenly, there was a giant growl, like that of a youkai, which made Inuyasha and Kagome jerk apart, and turn swiftly to see where the growl had come from. A youkai that looked like a red lizard, was advancing from behind them. It looked like an ordinary, oversized lizard, except that fire burned from its back and from its mouth, lighting up the dark forest in the early morning hours.

They both shot up, and Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, the haori remaining around her shoulders. "Get behind me!" he yelled, unsheathing the untransformed Tessaiga.

"No, Inuyasha!" she begged. "You're human right now!"

But he didn't listen as the salamander attacked, spitting flame from its red mouth right at them. Inuyasha swore profoundly as he pushed Kagome and himself to the ground, just barely out of the way of the advancing fire. Once the fire was diminished, the salamander advanced, waddling on its four legs like a crocodile while its fire tail whipped out behind it.

Kagome lifted her top half off the ground, the haori haven fallen over her head, so she could see the advancing monster. Inuyasha was already getting up, grabbing Tessaiga as he did. "Kagome," he ordered. "Get out of here, find Miroku and Sango. They can help."

"No!" she yelled, also standing up. "I'm not leaving you!"

Inuyasha's head darted to look at her, his eyes leaving the youkai. "Damnit, woman, just do what I say! It doesn't matter what happens to me! As long as you're alive!"

No matter how much they loved each other, and how often they showed it, they could still get into a heated argument. "Inuyasha, maybe that's how I feel about you too! Maybe I don't want you to die either!"

"You're not supposed to feel that way!" he roared, forgetting all about the youkai he was supposed to be fighting. "Only I am!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she demanded.

He sputtered, "B-b-because that's the way it is! Now get out of here!"

Kagome gave him her angriest glare. "Fine! I'll move out of the way, but I won't leave you!" She stormed off to find some cover.

The hanyou, still human despite the slowly lightening sky, muttered about "stubborn women", and turned back to face the salamander youkai, only to discover that it wasn't there. He looked around to see where it had gone, when he heard a scream.

"Kagome!" he yelled, running towards her and the salamander youkai, who had taken advantage of their fight to get closer. But he was too late. To his horror, he watched at it spat a great flame at a screaming Kagome.

He gasped. "Kagome!" he yelled again, this time in anguish, but there was nothing that could be done. What had been her was now a giant crackling flame, with her body lying at the center of it all, covered by his haori.

_But wait_…he looked closer. She was covered by _his _haori. _The haori made of fire rat hair…_he remembered. When he saw her move, he was convinced of it. His heart raced as he knew she was safe. "Kagome!" he yelled, "Don't breathe any of that in! Stay under there, and don't move!"

So obliged, quickly making sure all of her was covered under it. Inuyasha turned back to the youkai, his temper rising. He felt the youkai blood stir in him, despite his human form. _My strength's coming back._ he thought, as the sun broke over the horizon. In an instant, his claws and fangs grew back, while his eyes, hair, and especially the ears took a longer time to return to normal.

But that didn't matter. He had enough strength, at least, to invoke the transformation in Tessaiga. In a flash, it turned into its true form, the fang of steel. With its transformation, it cooled the youkai blood that had been waking in his temper more often. But he still couldn't help the small, youkai-like feeling leaking into his brain of the joy he would feel at this insignificant youkai's death. Joy because it had almost killed Kagome.

Inuyasha, now with ears, eyes, and hair back to normal, yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!" and the wind burst from Tessaiga, flying over the youkai and disintegrating it in a second with a flash of golden light. All that was left was ashes scattering in the wind and the echo of its dying cry.

He didn't even bother to sheathe Tessaiga as he ran over to Kagome. He tossed the sword behind him as he looked at her. The fire had died with the youkai, but Kagome wasn't much better. He grabbed her form that lie under his red haori, which was hot to the touch. "Kagome? Are you okay? Kagome!"

She didn't move for a second, and that struck a sharp jab of fear into his heart. But, to his relief, her head emerged from her cover and she coughed after being wreathed in smoke for so long. "Inu…yasha…" she said, taking deep breaths.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his face full of concern and worry.

Kagome nodded, wiping off the ash that was on her face. "I'm all right…it was lucky that I had your haori on, huh?" But Inuyasha wasn't amused. He could never be amused at making light of when she had almost died. "I just think I need some water," she said, standing up on shaky legs to go towards the river.

As Inuyasha watched her go the scent of fire, still in the air, wafted into his nose. _Fire? Why is that scent so…familiar?_

Suddenly, he remembered the dream he had months ago, that dream that he had forgotten recently with his new love for Kagome. The burning village…the sense of urgency…and the miko crying _"Curse you!"_

He put a hand over his forehead, feeling as if he had gotten a sharp headache at the moment he remembered that dream. But, it wasn't a headache…it was a feeling, a feeling he didn't recognize…something terrible, horrible…it was as if he knew something bad was about to happen. Something that could endanger him…and Kagome.

_Whatever it is, I won't let it happen!_ He decided, yet he knew, he sometimes couldn't stop things from happening. Like that last battle with Naraku, and how Kagome had almost been killed. Even just a few minutes ago, where if it hadn't been for her luck, she would have been dead…they both lived upon the edge of a sword, and one wrong move could send them to their deaths on the sharp blade.

Inuyasha watched her form as she bent down to drink some water. _We could both die without a warning…every day not knowing if we will live to see the next…_

He sighed, _Kagome…_

And, without warning, the memory of the dream once again flashed in his mind, _"Curse you, hanyou!"

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter seemed…squeezed. But a lot needed to happen, I guess. Anyway, I am so evil, aren't I? I get so close to revealing what's going on, and I cut you off! Well, it keeps it interesting, don't you agree? Anyway, since I'm reaching the half-way mark in this fic (somewhat. I believe the chapter count might be off by a bit…) I have to reveal the OMG HOW COULD YOU BE SO EVIL! thing, so yeah, its coming up. Not going to say when, (Cuz I'm EVIL!) but you might want to start thinking about buying some emergency tissues…


	15. Giving in to Temptation

A/N: Hmm…what to say about this chapter? Um…I'm really not sure what to say. Why am I writing this, anyway? Jeez…further proof that I am an idiot…

**Chapter 15: Giving in to Temptation**

Kagome sighed as she walked next to Inuyasha on their travels. They were finally almost to the back to the village after traveling for a bit. That was how their travels went nowadays, since Naraku hadn't been seen in a while. Also, Kagome knew she had to go home to catch up on school, and also so she wouldn't worry her mother.

_I don't like it when Mama worries when I've been gone too long…and I don't want her to find out what danger we're in here…then she wouldn't let me go._

Kagome squinted over the green landscape, until her eyes found what they were looking for. "There it is!" she said, pointing towards the familiar village…that place that seemed like home to her. Everyone turned towards the direction she pointed in and smiled, each glad that they had made it to once again see their safe haven.

But one wasn't so glad. "Keh, took long enough." Inuyasha muttered, as they walked towards the village. This had Kagome wondering. He had been in such a bad mood ever since that salamander youkai had attacked, such a contrast to how he had been on the night of the new moon…it made her curious.

_What's wrong with him? _She wondered. _Is it something I did? Or said? _Her brown eyes slid back to look at the proud hanyou, the one she loved, who though he could tell her so many things she never knew about him, could also hold things up inside for the longest time, without letting her help him.

Kagome sighed as they came nearer to the village, and Inuyasha strode at the head of the party, taking little notice in her. _I thought that now, with us…he'd tell me more things, and I could help him, but he won't. _She closed her eyes in reflection. _That's what I wanted to do, before…help him, but now…_ She opened her eyes and sighed, _I just want to love him._

She used to think that if Inuyasha ever came to feel for her like this, everything would be okay. They wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore…not Naraku, not anything else. She had known, in her heart that his love would set it all right.

But, him loving her hadn't suddenly, magically, changed the world into a place free of problems. They still had to deal with Naraku, she still struggled in school, and she always, _always _had the small fear that he might one day leave her. She had always imagined that one day, he would sweep her up in his arms, declare his love for her and kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

Sadly, only two of the three had happened. Much to Kagome's dismay, Inuyasha still hadn't said those three words to her yet…words every girl dreams of hearing from the man she loves. It wasn't that Inuyasha didn't have the sense to do it, she had given him _plenty _of hints, but it was more that he wouldn't. She knew he wasn't very good with intimacy, being a hanyou and all. He had to suffer bulling and discrimination all his life, and then the betrayal with Kikyou…he couldn't be very open with anyone.

She was willing to forgive him for not saying it right away…but he hoped that if he would say it, it would be soon. Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed when she would tell him how much she loved him, and he would return with a nod, or just start kissing her, never saying the same in return.

And secretly, _very secretly, _when he finally did say it, Kagome wished that he would ask her to be his mate. She blushed as she remembered this, mentally chastising herself for thinking those thoughts, but she couldn't help it. He had (very blushingly) explained a bit of what this meant to her before, and she learned that being his mate was almost like an unending binding promise…never to leave him. She would always be at his side, and they would never be separated, bound by their love for each other. Their souls would become one, and neither one would die without the other.

But, there was another part of mating…another part that was beautiful and embarrassing at the same time…Kagome knew she had loved Inuyasha and wanted his love for a long time, but she never knew that she could want him…in _that _way. She knew she couldn't help those thoughts, being a young girl and all, and would usually dismiss them at once, worried about even thinking about them, as if someone was reading her mind…But other times, she couldn't help but know in her mind, that she loved him so much, that she would willingly give herself to him.

_I can't think like that! _She mentally yelled at herself as they entered Kaede's hut. _That's wrong! And…Inuyasha…_ Her eyes flew to his amber ones, where they locked, neither one pulling away from the gaze.

Her heart started melting as his eyes looked upon her with such gentle softness, with pure love. Her thoughts began to wander. _Inuyasha…if only I could be your life mate…you said once that hanyou's don't get trust, mates, or love…I've given you both…if only I could fulfill the third… _

Instantly, several images she had never seen before flashed through her mind. _A burning village, people screaming and running away from something, several shouts of "Youkai!"…and a miko with dark eyes, being held against a tree by a clawed hand, screaming, "Curse you!"_

Kagome gasped and blinked as the images faded. _What? What was that? I've never…seen those things before…how awful! How could anyone do such a thing!_

Inuyasha noticed her distress. "Kagome?" he said, coming over to her. "Are you all right?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look up at him, still in shock over what had just drifted into her brain. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and concerned.

"Inuyasha…" For a second, Kagome considered telling him about what she had seen. Asking him about the nightmare she had before, wondering if they could both figure this out. Not noticing the others around them, watching them while they looked into each others eyes, they both knew the other was in great distress. _No, _Kagome thought. _Not now…_ "It was nothing, Inuyasha."

"Are you _sure?_" he asked, accenting that word heavily. "You've been saying that a lot."

Kagome shook her head. "Really, Inuyasha, it was nothing. I'm fine."

But, she could see that he fought with himself, as if he knew something was wrong, and was going to demand her to tell him, but he looked away. "As long as you're okay." He released her, only to find Miroku behind him, with a wide grin on his face, no doubt with another comment that would annoy the already over-stressed hanyou.

But Kagome didn't even hear as Sango tried to talk to her, she just stared at the silver haired hanyou, as he smacked Miroku upside the head for something he said, and thought about what she had seen in his eyes…seeing the stress and suffering. _He's hiding something as well…

* * *

_

_Tears of rage poured from the trapped Miko's eyes, a red flash of anger coming from them. "Curse you, hanyou!" she screamed, and it seemed that thunder had roared those words._

_Those words echoed in Inuyasha's brain, bouncing around in an eerie echo, hammering into his brain as if beat on an anvil. He let go of his fierce grip on her, grabbing at his throbbing head, feeling the full force of the pain. Darkness and flashes of deep red light swirled around him, enveloping him as the words "Curse you!" screamed in his mind. _

_The darkness clawed at him, causing Inuyasha to yelp with pain while suddenly, before his eyes, two giant red eyes opened in a glare at him, and a deep growl sounded, canceling out the sound of the miko's cry._

_And it was he, Inuyasha— the fearless hanyou, who had been striking terror into the hearts of the humans of the village—who was afraid.

* * *

_

Inuyasha jerked awake inside Kaede's hut, his heart pounding in fear. It took him a second to recall where he was, and that he had accidentally fallen asleep. He placed a hand over his eyes, deep in thought. He sighed, _Why do I keep having this dream? What's going on?_

His eyes raised up, above his hand, and he glanced around Kaede's hut. Everyone else was asleep; the old miko resting on her mat, Sango sleeping by Kirara, Miroku leaning against the wall of the hut, in case there was trouble, and Shippou curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag…which didn't hold Kagome.

_Kagome…_he thought, shakily getting to his feet. _Where could she be at this hour? It's got to be the middle of the night!_

Taking one last look at everyone he was leaving behind in the hut, he brushed the bamboo curtain aside and walked through the dark, empty village, looking up at the starlit sky.

He sniffed the air, instantly catching that sweet scent he knew too well. _She's not far._ He took off in a run after her, wishing to know she was safe. _If she went back to that home of hers again, I'll—_

But her scent didn't lead him towards the well. Instead, it led him in the opposite direction, towards the dark woods. Every instant, thinking of more things to yell at her for going off on her own in the middle of the night, he smelled her scent get stronger.

Finally, he came to outside of a clearing, her scent at its strongest, wrapping around him again, and intoxicating his senses. A small smile lit up his face. _Well…maybe I won't yell at her that much. _And he pushed aside the bushes and entered the clearing.

And nearly yelped in surprise with what he saw.

He had found himself in the clearing with the hot spring, vapors rising from the spring and making it misty and foggy. But despite the mist he could clearly see Kagome, naked, standing with her back turned to him, wrapping a blanket around herself as a makeshift towel. _Damnit! I forgot where I was! Baka!_

He had been planning to sneak away as if nothing happened, but to his horror, Kagome turned around and saw the blushing hanyou. She had something covering her up…but not enough to keep the blush and the fear of being sat off Inuyasha's face. A blush also came across her features. "Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha's mouth just couldn't seem to form words. He kept his eyes on anywhere but her, but he couldn't help a glace at her, every so often. He was a boy, after all. "You were…you were…you weren't…there, you know…in _there._ And…I, uh…was looking for you, because…you weren't—"

"Yeah…I had a lot of things to think about, and I wanted to get clean so…" She looked down at her current situation, and blushed even more. She hadn't exactly planned on being barged at this time of night.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what she was trying to say.

But she looked back up at him, the blush deepening. "I-Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked, as if he hadn't explained before.

The hanyou was now as red as his haori. He would have liked nothing better but to leave and stop trying not to look at her, and cursing himself when he stole a glance once again. "S-sorry! I didn't…I didn't mean to!" He turned to leave, ready to get out as fast as his legs would let him, but Kagome grabbed the back of his haori a second before he did.

It was obvious she didn't want him to go. Using one hand to grab on to him, and one hand to hold the old blanket around her body, she said, "Wait! Inuyasha, its okay. You don't have to go. I'm not mad."

That surprised him. He didn't why she wanted him to stay. Before, she would have sat him to oblivion, and then ordered him to leave. He slowly turned around, a surprised look on his face, desperately trying to keep his eyes on her face and not letting them drift down. "Y-you're not?"

She shook her head and came closer to him, making him wish he could back away. "No. What did you want to talk to me about?" He stared. She thought he had come to talk? Well…maybe it was partially true… "Inuyasha?" she asked, again, when he turned away, obviously troubled.

"Its nothing." He muttered, though his amber eyes told otherwise.

Kagome was annoyed. He was keeping something from her, not opening up to her like he should have. If he could tell her what was wrong, maybe she would have the courage to tell as well. "Don't start this again." She said. "What is it?"

"It's just—" He started to say, but then stopped. He wasn't going to tell her about the awful dreams he had been having. They would frighten her, and he couldn't bear it if she learned that even in a dream, he had killed humans…and he never wanted her horrified of him. "Kagome, you nearly died on me the second time…" he whispered, revealing another thing that was haunting him.

This didn't scare her as much as it scared him. "I know, but don't worry about it. I'm fine." She smiled, her face making his heart rise in his chest. "You don't have to worry when you're here to protect me."

That statement didn't get the effect Kagome desired. Inuyasha walked closer, despite not wanting to risk getting any closer to her in her blanket-clad form. "Kagome," he began. "I'm afraid that one day…you'll leave me. There are other things out there besides youkai…I'm afraid I might not always be there to protect you."

Kagome stood across from him, still smiling. She tucked in the blanket firmly, and placed a hand on his cheek. "You can always protect me, Inuyasha. You're always there for me; to make me feel safe in your arms…I know you'll always be there for me." She paused, and a second later, she added, "And that's one reason why I love you."

_It comes back to this, huh? _Inuyasha thought, a grin lighting up his features. He didn't care about holding back for his sanity anymore, he wrapped his arms around Kagome, feeling her body shiver with delight at his touch, as he brought her close. "Make you feel safe in my arms, huh?" he teased. "Are you sure you _always _feel safe in them?"

"Of course I do?" she stated, her eyes sparkling. "Unless…there's a reason why I _shouldn't _be safe with you…" Her eyes lit up mischievously.

Inuyasha let out a laugh. "Keh! You're anything _but _safe when you're near me, because…I might do _this…" _

Without wasting anytime, he moved in for a passionate kiss. Giving a gasp, Kagome returned it, snaking her bare arms around his neck, bringing them closer. The kiss raged on, becoming deeper, more passionate, and lustful. For both of them, this was heaven, being held and kissed in the arms of their beloved. Inuyasha pulled back, both of them gasping from the intensity of their passions.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, finally able to say it. "I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and happy surprise, but after a second she could fully comprehend what he said. _Inuyasha said it…he said he loves me! Inuyasha loves me! _Smiling up at him, she replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Slowly losing control as his love and desire drove him on, he dove back in for another passionate kiss, pouring out all of his love for this girl in it. One thought floated into his brain. _Something's going to happen soon…we might both die…and we can't die…not before showing her how much I love her…_

Half intentionally, half accidentally, they both fell on the ground with a loud thump, with Inuyasha on top. Kagome gave a small yelp in surprise as they hit the ground, though still kissing. Beneath him, he felt the blanket around her come loose. Not fall open, but still…loose. That was enough to drive him mad.

They both broke away at the same instant, staring into each other's eyes. Though warning bells were both clanging in their heads, they did not move from their position. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, not breaking away.

"I love you so much." He declared, leaning down and brushing his lips against her neck while she stiffened from the contact. "Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "I can't live without you…I need you Kagome…I couldn't ever leave you."

She found herself nodding as he said those things, unable to speak. Her whole body was shaking, and her heart beat so loud, she was sure he could hear it. _Inuyasha…_

He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I couldn't bear to see you die…without being able to show you how much I love you…how much I want to be with you, for the rest of my life." Kagome gave a small gasp as he continued, "Please, Kagome…will you be my mate?"

She wanted to say yes, but she hesitated. Sure, she loved him, but she was only fifteen! Too young to do something like that! But…she loved him so much…she desired him so…and he had practically proposed marriage to her, to always love her, hold her, cherish her…forever…A tear filled her eye as she realized she couldn't resist. "Yes…" she replied, in a whisper nodding her head.

It took Inuyasha a second to realize that she had agreed. "Yes…" he repeated, as their lips met passionately, both of them losing all self control as they fell into the magic of their love and the night.

* * *

Hours later, clothes were strewn everywhere around the clearing. Kagome was sleeping on top of the blanket, covered by Inuyasha's red haori. Inuyasha, who had been lying next to her, had rolled over in his sleep, and instead of a calm, dreamy sleep, like his new mate had, he was in torment.

Inuyasha twitched and moaned as the scenes played out before his eyelids…

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured, close to his face. "I love you."_

_They kissed passionately, neither one of them wanting to stop…_

He rolled over on his other side, cringing.

"_I love you…" he whispered to her, so many times that night in her ear…_

Inuyasha bit his lip, a slight growl escaped him in his sleep.

_Kagome moaned, "Inuyasha…" her face content and peaceful…_

He rolled over again, clenching his fists.

"_Kagome, I love you so much." His own words echoed in his ear. "Will you be my mate?"_

Another growl escaped him, while his claws dug into the grass beneath his body.

"_I love you so much…will you be my mate?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_My mate…"_

He gave a soft grunt, as if he was in pain, and clutched himself across his bare chest.

_Kagome's face smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with love, as she said, lovingly, "Inuyasha…"_

A shakey breath escaped his lips. "Ka…gome…"

_Tears of rage poured from the trapped Miko's eyes, a red flash of anger coming from them. "Curse you, hanyou!"_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open… and they were red, with blue pupils.

* * *

A/N: …I honestly have nothing to say about this... I'm sorry… 


	16. Winds of Change

A/N: After what happened last chapter, I have to give congrats to **orangepencils**, who figured my evil plan out before I wrote it.

I'm not going to say much about what happened at the end of the last chapter, because truthfully, it hurt me as well. So, I hope you all have your tissues, because it can only go downhill from here.

And just because I know someone will ask: Kagome IS NOT pregnant!

**Part III**

**Chapter 16: Winds of Change**

The leaves against the trees swayed in the wind with the morning air. The woods, just waking up, were silent except for the three travelers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the green imp Jaken asked. "Why is it that we changed direction so suddenly? I thought we were going after Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slid over to his dumb servant, who dare question his motives. He didn't reply to Jaken; the imp didn't need to know. Over the past couple of days, Sesshoumaru had felt that something terrible was about to happen. All the youkai he had seen had felt it, and many had started fleeing the Musashi region.

Wind blew through the trees, this time carrying a scent that Sesshoumaru recognized. He stopped walking, and turned his head sharply in that direction, pausing to clarify the scent.

His sudden stop did not go unnoticed. Rin walked up to him, a usual smile on her face. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he had no doubt as to who the scent belonged. _Inuyasha…_

The daiyoukai turned back to his servants. "Jaken, Rin, stay here." Sesshoumaru commanded, and then took off in the direction of the scent.

As he ran he thought, _For once, even I, Sesshoumaru, hope that nothing too serious has happened…

* * *

Kikyou kneeled down by a burnt out village, picking up a piece of a charcoal-black timber from the ground._

Inspecting it, she thought, _If that man's story is to be believed…than this place is—_

She stopped her thought when the wind blew from the north, making her hair and clothes sway with its breeze. All of a sudden, Kikyou had a feeling that she hadn't felt for a long time. A terrible, sinking feeling, like something horrible has happened.

Standing up, with a hand over where her heart would have been, she looked in the direction where the wind came from. _This feeling…_she thought. _I haven't had a feeling like this since…_she gasped as she remembered.

_Not since fifty years ago…_

Kikyou looked back down at the burnt timber in her hand, and back towards the north, her eyes calculating, but then setting into resolve as all the pieces fell into place. _Inuyasha, you baka.

* * *

_

Back near the hot spring in the village, Kagome continued in her ignorant sleep. Her dreams were filled with pleasant memories, of when she first met Inuyasha, when the both fell in love, andwhat hehad finally said to her the night before, _"I love you…so much…"_

Kagome felt herself waking up before she opened her eyes. She kept them closed, but a small smile crept on to her face. _Inuyasha…_

She rolled over, so she might roll into his arms, but she felt nothing. "Inu...Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily, her eyes still closed, as she felt around for him with her hand. Surely he was right there, where he was the night before, wasn't he?

"Inuyasha?" she asked again, opening her deep brown eyes slightly, and then gasping and raising the top half of her body off the blanket she had been lying on. "Inuyasha?" she asked more urgently, but he was no where to be seen in the clearing.

Kagome sat up, keeping Inuyasha's haori covering up her chest and the rest of her body as she looked around the clearing. He was no where to be found, and she couldn't help notice that his hakama and his undershirt were gone. But he seemed to have left his haori wrapped around her.

Her eyes darted around again, as she crossed her arms across her chest, and let out a shaky breath she didn't know that she was keeping in. _He's gone…why isn't he here?_

She had imagined him waking up beside her, his face smiling, and speaking to her as gently as he did the night before. _After all, _she thought, looking down at the scar across her left hand, the scar that mixed their blood and allowed their souls to entwine. _We are mates, aren't we?_

A small blush lit up her features as she remembered the night before. Inuyasha had never been so loving with her...so gentle...not doing anything before asking first, most of the time. It was such a contrast from the arrogant, spoiled, haughty way he usually acted.

She remembered how once in his arms, it was impossible to resist. She wanted him that badly. _Maybe we did get a bit ahead of ourselves…and shouldn't have done that, but…_Inuyasha's sweet words echoed in her mind. _We're in love…and we thought we might die…_

_And mating…is almost like getting married anyway, so its not like we did anything wrong. _She mentally justified herself. _And I'm not in any danger of getting pregnant…_she remembered her last monthly cycle had just finished.

She hugged her knees to her chest, Inuyasha's haori still covering her. She looked down as she thought, _Then why do I feel like something's wrong?_

Kagome looked back to the empty spot where Inuyasha would have been. _Where did he go? Did I do something wrong? _She gulped. _Was I…not good enough?_

She banished that thought immediately, shaking her head. _No, he wouldn't leave because of that. But…what else could make him leave?_

Her brown eyes darted around the clearing again, half expecting to see Inuyasha coming back to her, with a smile on his face, and give an excuse for leaving her. But, no matter how long she waited, he wouldn't come.

_Where's he gone? _She looked up at the sky, as a breeze came through, making the trees sway, and causing the leaves to sound like waves, beating upon a rock in the sea. Her black, tussled, hair flew across her worried face as it went by, and then settled as the wind continued on, like a messenger of warning.

Sighing, Kagome stood up, keeping the haori around her, and walked over to her clothes, folded in a pile near the hot spring, where they were the night before. _I won't find him sitting around here…maybe he went back to the village…yes, that'd be it…he would be too embarrassed to be caught here with me…he went back before me, and I'll find him, and everything will be all right._

But as she dressed, she couldn't help but feel that the tables had turned, and that everything had changed since the night before.

* * *

It was late morning by the time that Kagome was able to sneak back into the village. She already had a plan in mind of how to find Inuyasha. _I'll just walk into Kaede's hut, and act like I had gone out for an early morning stroll and got lost…and he'll be right there, no doubt pretending nothing went on…_

_But then, at least, I can stop worrying, and get this terrible feeling that something happened to him out of me…he's just fine, but somehow, it feels like he isn't…_

Unfortunately, when she walked into Kaede's hut, everyone was there, awake, except Inuyasha. They all stared at her as she walked in, causing a blush to come on her face. _What's going on? Do they_ know?

But Shippou the kitsune answered her question when he jumped up into her arms. "Kagome! We were worried! You weren't here when we woke up!"

As she sat down on the mat, a small sigh of relief escaped her. _Good, they don't know. _"I just went out for a morning walk." She lied.

"And did Inuyasha go with you?" Sango asked, curious.

Kagome's heart stopped again, with fear of being found out. "Um…well, I saw him once, I guess." _Inuyasha wouldn't want me to tell them…not now, anyway. And also…I don't want to tell them right away…It's personal. _Her face blushing slightly, she made sure to keep the scar on her left hand well hidden.

Miroku, after listening to her answers, once again jumped to conclusions. "So both of you were out this morning." He chuckled. "He gets all the luck. Sometimes I envy him."

"Houshi-sama!" Sango screamed, smacking her betrothed upside the head. "Keep your lecherous thoughts to yourself!"

Usually, in this situation, Kagome would laugh, knowing what he was suggesting was ridiculous. But this time…when it was true, it just made her more wary, and more willing to keep up the façade.

"Baka." Shippou muttered, looking at Miroku, pleading for mercy from a furious Sango. He turned back to Kagome. "So, where is Inuyasha?"

That question surprised her. "You mean he's not back yet?"

"No," he replied innocently. "We thought he was with you."

A breath caught in Kagome's throat. "W-with me?"

"Yeah, on your walk, remember?" he replied.

"Oh…right…" she remebered her lie, sighing once again in relief.

Shippou suddenly sniffed her. "Hey, Kagome, did Inuyasha hug you on your walk or something? His scent is all over you."

All the noise in that room stopped as everyone heard the last six words Shippou had said. Kagome felt her face getting redder and redder before she gently pushed Shippou out of her lap. "I've got to go find Inuyasha!" she said, with a false cheeriness, vanishing out of the hut before her friends jumped to more conclusions.

She picked up the haori which she had hidden outside of Kaede's hut, not to make herself even more suspicious, and she walked over towards the fields, and sat down, leaning against a tree.

Kagome help Inuyasha's haori against his chest, and closed her eyes. A gentle breeze brushed against her face, toying with her long hair. _Inuyasha, wherever you are…hurry back…

* * *

_

Inuyasha stood on a cliff overlooking a simple village in the valley. He wore his hakama and white undershirt, but his haori was absent. His ears flicked back and forth as he heard the children playing in the dirt covered streets, the women gossiping, and the men laboring in the fields.

He had traveled far away from where he had been, in search of something new. And he had found it. A village full of humans…alive and healthy. A grin lit his face, broken only by the long fangs protruding from his mouth, came to his mind as he thought, _Fresh for the killing._

He cracked his long claws as his red eyes, centered by blue pupils, seemed to light up with the thought of killing. He was a youkai, purple stripes on his cheek and all, and if there was anything youkai liked better, it was killing humans.

There were no more silly compassionate feelings. No more feeling sorry for those weak creatures. No more having those human emotions, or possessing that human heart that his filthy mother gave to him. Youkai felt nothing for humans…Only joy at seeing their blood run on the ground, a river of death.

A malicious laugh escaped him, his body rushing up with blood lust. The wind rippled through his silver hair, the trees singing a tragic melody. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red with desire…desire to destroy. _Time to have some fun.

* * *

_

A/N: I know. Horrible of me to end it there, but I did warn you, tissues are required. Throw sharp objects if needed.


	17. Blissful Ignorance

A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure we've established that Inuyasha IS evil. Everyone clear? Good, lets move on. So, from now on, I hope you have tissues next to the computer, cuz you're going to need them. The rest of this fic ain't exactly cheerful…(Yes, I KNOW I'm evil.)

**Chapter 17: Blissful Ignorance**

Kagome sat inside of Kaede's hut, leaning against the wall. Everyone else had gone out for the small festival the village was having, in celebration of Spring. But she didn't go, she just wanted to be left alone. It was already noon, and she had still not seen Inuyasha since the night before.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging Inuyasha's haori. She was now starting to get worried that something might have happened to him. It wasn't like Inuyasha to up and leave like that…and it certainly wasn't in his character to leave without his haori.

And as she discovered later, he left the Tessaiga in the hut, where he had been sleeping. He _never_ left without Tessaiga.

Kagome pulled the red haori closer to her chest, her only comfort. She took a shaky breath, her eyes closing tightly as she buried them into the haori.

_Inuyasha…_She called in her mind, clutching his haori closer. _Where are you? _

Her mind had wandered during the day, there were so many situations that her imagination had come up with, so many terrible things that could have happened. _He could have gone off…and been attacked by a youkai…He could have heard someone calling for help and left, only to be trapped in a spell…He could have left because of me…_

She peeked up from underneath the fire rat haori, so that her teary eyes could glance upon the Tessaiga left leaning against the wall. It was the sword of Inuyasha's father, his lifeline when he was in danger. It had saved their lives countless numbers of times, usually when they thought all hope was lost. But he had left it, like he had left his haori, stronger than a suit of armor; a gift from his mother.

He had left it just like he had left her, Kagome, the girl who gave him her trust, the girl that he loved…his mate.

Kagome lifted her left hand shakily, turning her palm over slowly. There it was, the thin scar that Inuyasha had made with his claws the night before. The scar that bonded their souls as one. The scar which signified them as mates, together for life.

_If we are united for life…_She wondered, _Then why did you leave me, Inuyasha?_

Letting go of the haori so it sunk into a heap on her lap, Kagome gently traced the scar, feeling a slight sear of pain as her finger went across it. She remembered the words he had said the night before when the scar was made...

* * *

_Inuyasha placed one of his claws against his right palm, and swiftly cut a straight line across it. Blood started oozing out of the wound as he cut her left palm._

"_Kagome," he said softly, entwining his hand with hers, their blood mingling. "With this scar…we are mated. Our souls are one." Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine. The instant their blood mixed, she knew nothing, except her love for him. _

_Their souls connected, and Kagome could feel the his hanyou blood seep through her cut and into her veins…granting her his lifespan, allowing her to live for as long as he did. He was a part of her now…in her mind, in her heart…and now in her soul. He would always be with her, even when they were apart. _

_Inuyasha's amber eyes roamed over her body beneath him, his gaze causing Kagome to quiver in anticipation. His eyes settled back to looking at hers, until finally he could stand it no longer, and dove in for a passionate kiss, Kagome returning it with all the love she had.

* * *

_

Kiss after kiss, touch after touch, one thing had led to another until finally…Kagome blushed as she remembered exactly what had happened the night before.

She knew that she should feel ashamed, that she had given away her virginity away so easily. Some considered it to be something worthy of guarding with your life, yet she had lost it to the first person who asked for it. Desire had overridden all warnings her mind had given her.

_It doesn't really matter, _she thought, looking back at the mate mark on her palm. _We have a commitment that's like marriage; deeper than marriage. It's not so much that it happened, its that…_

A breath caught in her throat. _Something is wrong…_

Her hand absent-mindedly gripped his haori. _I can't feel him…The night before even though he was right beside me, I could feel his presence because of our bond as mates._

Shutting her eyes, Kagome concentrated. She tried searching for his presence, anything to feel him, but she could feel nothing. His hanyou blood wasn't responding to thedroplets of hanyou blood she carried within her veins; his soul wasn't answering to her call…It was like he was blocked by a barrier, too far out of her reach.

_Or he's...dead. _She thought, her heart sinking rapidly.

"No," she whispered in defiance to the empty room. "It can't be that…I won't let it be…He's not dead."

Kagome hugged her arms to her chest. _He's not dead…He can't be…but I can't feel anything…_

She shut her eyes again, determined. _Please, someone give me some sign…that he's alive. All I need to know is that he is alive…please…_

Suddenly, she heard a heartbeat, getting louder and louder. It was beating rapidly, as if its owner was running. Kagome's hand flew to her own heart, and in an instant, she knew it was not hers.

Her heart swelled as her eyes opened. _He's alive! _A smile found its way to her face as she thought. _He's alive! I know he is!_

Hugging his haori out of sheer delight, she thought. _He's running…that means he must be coming back! No matter where he is, he's coming back, and I'll finally be able to see him!

* * *

_

A smirk found Inuyasha's face as he ran into the small village, the few humans who saw him first shrieking "A youkai!"

With that cry, more humans ran out of their huts, only to see their worst nightmare. A red eyed youkai stood before them, claws bared for impending slaughter. The youkai was grinning insanely at seeing this many humans…more to kill. More blood to be shed.

"Women and children, get out!" the bearded headman yelled, running towards Inuyasha with a group of the men, each carrying a pitchfork or a crude weapon, pitiful compared to what Inuyasha had been expecting. They circled him, pointing their weapons at him. "We have you surrounded youkai, leave us!"

A "Keh!" escaped him as he raised his claws, his red eyes flashing in enjoyment. As the men recoiled, he let out a chilling laugh of excitement.

* * *

_He's going to come back soon. _Kagome thought, a smile on her face. _Once he's back…we can finally tell everyone that we're mates._

Giggling, she thought, _Inuyasha wouldn't like that…but we'd have to tell them, before they found out through other, more embarrassing ways. But once we told everyone, we'd be at peace. Without a care in the world._

Her brown eyes sparkled in joy. _No more worries, no more fear. Just us…and our love.

* * *

_

The men cried in horror and pain as Inuyasha advanced, claws slicing through flesh and bone. Blood stained his white shirt and hands as it splattered everywhere. He could barely keep himself from laughing, it was all too much fun.

His claws could be stopped by nothing as they ripped through the village men as easily as paper. A sea of blood collected at his feet. The scent only driving Inuyasha on, giving him desire to kill more…Giving him a want for more blood.

Inuyasha grabbed a fleeing man by his hair, screaming for mercy. "No, please!" he begged, but this only made a wide smile open on Inuyasha's face. The human's face was frozen in terror, he shook with fear as he looked upon his captor, the youkai, insane with blood lust.

"You're not getting away." Inuyasha said, in the deep, guttural voice of his youkai side. "It would be a waste to lose you."

In one swift motion, Inuyasha slit his throat, the blood bursting from the wound, as he dropped the man like a sac onto the ground, the sticky liquid drenching the poor man's shirt. Women who were nearby screamed at this horror as Inuyasha turned around, looking closely at his bloodstained claws. His tongue traced his fingers, savoring the blood of his enemies.

His eyes suddenly flew to the crowd of women and children who still had not ran from the village. Screams erupted from them as they immediately ran, knowing that he would still catch them. Inuyasha grinned in delight as he waited for the perfect moment.

* * *

Kagome lay on her back, looking up at the roof of the hut, lost in her imaginations of a wonderful life. _We could build a little hut…all to ourselves. A place to get away from everything. That's where we will spend our lives together…start a family, grow old together, whatever it may be. _

_But we'll be happy. Happy together, forever._

She brought her hand up, looking once again at the scar from the mating ceremony. _We'll always be together…always untied because of our love._

Kagome imagined what he would say the moment he got back. _"Kagome, I thought about you every minute! I shouldn't have left, because I missed you too much!" _

_He'll come back soon, and I know, that'll be the first thing he'll say.

* * *

_

Youkai Inuyasha jumped high into the air, landing in front of the fleeing women and young children. They screeched in terror, knowing they had no escape. Many of the women instantly grabbed their children, trying to protect them. Inuyasha snorted. As if a weak human woman could protect her child against him!

He flexed his claws, and then rushed forward into the group, slashing away. The first women in front went down with deep gashes across their shoulders, most women running in another feeble attempt to escape. Blood flew everywhere as he shoved them aside, leaving deep claw marks on anyone in his way.

Inuyasha smirked as he saw what stood before him, a girl, tears streaming from her brown eyes, her raven black hair falling into her face. She shook with fear, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. Inuyasha raised his claws—

* * *

_Inuyasha, _Kagome thought, a happy smile on her face. _I love you.

* * *

_

He had started bringing his hand down for the kill when he suddenly stopped. This human child reminded him of someone…someone he had seen before…

_That girl! _He remembered.

When he had awoken, not knowing where he was, the first thing he noticed that there was a unclothed human girl beside him, sleeping. His first instinct had been to kill her, but…he had stopped.

That girl had puzzled him. His scent was all over her, as if they had mated, but that couldn't be right…he would never mate with a _human. _

In his mind, he had wanted to see that girl screaming in fear, her blood dripping on the ground, but he could not. Something that he didn't understand stopped him, no matter how much he wanted to, he could not kill this girl. He didn't want to get touch her, nor even get near her, since he felt his heart get soft just by looking at her.

Before that girl woke up, he had taken his clothes, save his haori since she had it, and left.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at that memory. He was supposed to be a youkai! How could he turn soft at the sight of one _human _girl? Forgetting the small child in front of him, He curled his fingers into fists.

His red eyes flashed dangerously. _I won't let that girl get away with this! I'll find her, and figure out why she has this power over me. _He smirked. _And then, I'll kill her._

He glanced back once at the devastated village, his eyes wandering over all the dead, feeling no remorse or any other kind of compassionate feeling. All he felt was anger at the girl who had spoiled his fun.

Inuyasha ran away, retracing his trail back to the village, leaving the survivors of his massacre, stunned, wondering what could have caused him to flee.

Inuyasha glared at the memory he had of the girl. _Soon, she'll be dead…and nothing will ever make me feel stupid human emotions, ever again.

* * *

_

A/N: You know, I think I went overboard on the "Oh the horror!" parts. But hey, It got across what I wanted.

So…poor Kagome huh? Yes, I KNOW you all are plotting my demise right now, you don't need to say it.


	18. Consequenses of Love

A/N: Sad chapter. VERY sad chapter. Not as sad as **Why Can't We Be Together?** chapter 5 (I know there are still some out there who would wish for my death because of that…sorry.) But still, I warn you, if you are a sensitive person, better get out the tissues.

**Chapter 18: Consequenses of Love**

Kagome shivered as her eyes once again flickered to the dark window in worry. It was night already, and there was no sign of Inuyasha. She hadn't seen him for a full day, and she could not help but worry. He would _never _leave like that without telling her first.

Her hopes that he would come back within hours had faded away already, and she started worrying that he might never come back. Even deeper was her worry that he had been hurt…or even killed, and she would never know.

Secretly, so deeply hidden that she hardly let on to herself, she feared that he had left because of her. Because she wasn't good enough…or because he had finally gotten what he wanted from her…and had no more use of her. She didn't want to believe it, and she couldn't, but whenever she reminded herself that she had not seen him since…that terrible assumption floated up again.

Kagome had hoped that after sharing what they did the night before, she wouldn't ever have a doubt in his feelings for her ever again. But in truth, she worried more than she ever had in her relationship.

Her distress did not go unnoticed. "Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Sango asked, worried. Once again, they were crowded in Kaede's hut for dinner.

Kagome yanked out of her worried thoughts. "Yeah, Sango-chan…I'm just—"

Her eyes had betrayed her. "Worried about Inuyasha." Miroku finished for her.

Sadly, Kagome nodded. "I know I shouldn't be worried…I've gone without seeing him for longer before, but this time, I just can't help it." Absent mindedly touching the mating scar on her left hand, she added, "I can't help but feel that something terrible has happened."

Sango came closer to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kagome. He'll be fine. Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself."

Kagome looked down. "I know…but I can't help but be worried."

There was a small silence in conversation, until Miroku spoke up. "Kagome-sama, what was the last thing he said to you when you saw him early this morning?"

A bright red blush came across her face. She had forgotten about that lie. She had too many lies now…she wondered if her friends would ever forgive her for lying so much. "It's personal!" she replied in a huff.

"Houshi-sama!" his betrothed roared. "How can you ask something like that? At a time like this! You lecher!"

The monk may have his idiotic moments, but he possessed enough intelligence to know how to keep from being severely hurt by the woman he loved—most of the time. He backed off. "I didn't mean it like that, Sango dearest; I only wanted to know if he gave any hint as to where he would be."

_Give any hint? _Kagome could scarcely remember what he said to her the night before, she was so lost in his touch, the feeling of him, that she couldn't remember a word he'd said, except when he whispered her name, so lovingly, and told her how much he loved her several times.

But something popped up in her memory, something she had forgotten, what he had said to her, right before they had fallen asleep.

* * *

"_Inuyasha," Kagome whispered timidly, pulling away from the protectiveness of his bare chest, looking up at him. _

_His amber eyes opened sleepily, and she assumed it was weariness which gave them that odd glint. He was tired, and Kagome knew _exactly _why. She didn't want to deprive him—or herself—of that well needed sleep. "What is it, Kagome?" He asked with a yawn. _

_She knew that it was a silly question to ask, that she shouldn't even have to ask it, but something made her ask. "Inuyasha…you won't ever leave me… will you?"_

_By the look in his eyes, Kagome knew she had struck a nerve. For an instant, Kagome could have sworn that they had flashed red. She didn't have time to react to what she saw because, it was gone a second later, after Inuyasha blinked it away. "Won't ever leave you?" he said, a bit late. "What kind of question is that, woman?"_

_Not wanting to anger him, Kagome rolled over under the haori. "Forget about it. It was a stupid question."_

_She was surprised when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "You stupid girl." Inuyasha said softly. "Do you think after what happened tonight that I'd leave you? We're mates, Kagome, mates don't leave each other like that. I'll always be by your side."_

_Kagome leaned back against his chest, back into his embrace, smiling. "So don't ever," Inuyasha continued, "Think that I'll leave you. I couldn't leave you if I tried, because you'd always be on my mind. You're too annoying like that, you know."_

_Kagome turned around, yelling in annoyance, "Inuyasha!"_

"_Keh! Just telling the truth." He muttered, holding her back in his arms. As they started falling into slumber, the last thing that Inuyasha had said to her was, "I love you."

* * *

_

Kagome gave a small, inaudible gasp. How could she have forgotten that? It was probably because she believed that those scenes would be repeated over and over with him, him always proclaiming his love and loyalty to her…But however sweet the words were, it hurt to think upon them.

_You said that you wouldn't leave me…_Kagome thought. _You said that you couldn't leave me…but why did you?_

Kaede came into the hut, breaking the silence as everyone was looking at Kagome. "There's thick fog out there tonight." She relayed to them. "Thicker than usual…" Her eyes looked back out to the village and mass of blinding fog that reflected the light of the moon. "Something's going to happen tonight."

Kagome glanced around as everyone looked as if they had half-expected this. "I wondered," Miroku said, "When I didn't feel any presence of youkai nearby."

Sango nodded. "I felt that also. It's been that way all day, but youkai have been moving out of the region for weeks…they always know when something's about to happen."

Shippou and Kirara sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything unusual." Shippou replied. "Kirara?" he looked at the neko youkai, who only shook her head in reply.

Kagome stared. In honesty, she hadn't noticed at all. And now that she did notice, she tried to see if she could feel any youkai, but she felt…nothing. Not even Shippou or Kirara. And then she remembered something Kaede had told her, long ago. _"Mikos can only be virgin girls. Once they are no longer a virgin, their powers disappear."_

It was yet another shock and worry to add to her fast growing collection. _I…I can't believe I had forgotten that,I should have remembered…That means…I'm not a miko anymore! _Her heart started to fill up with a familiar sense of loss. She crossed her arms across her chest, trying to comfort herself. _I'm no use to our group anymore…just a shikon shard detector, like I was in the beginning…_

But she was forced to abandon her self pity over her state when Sango said, "Wait, something's coming…"

Everyone glanced towards the entrance of the hut, their eyes still. Sango exclaimed, "It's a youkai, a powerful one, coming fast!"

There was a flurry of activity as everyone grabbed their weapons, while Kagome stayed put. She knew she was of no use to the group anymore. "If we hurry, we can get to it before it hurts the villagers." Miroku said, retrieving his staff as they marched out the door.

Only Sango, pausing before she left the hut with Hiraikotsu, seemed to notice that Kagome had not moved. "Kagome-chan, come on." She said, with an encouraging smile. "It's just a youkai, we'll be all right."

Kagome turned to her, and a false smile blossomed on her face. "Right." She got up and grabbed her bow and arrows without hesitating, though it hurt to look on them, knowing she would never shoot purity arrows again, now that she was anything _but _pure.

By the time everyone was outside, the youkai had attacked. Because of the fog, they could not see it. They could just hear the screams of the villagers at the other end of the village, and hear the loud growls of the youkai as it attacked them. A group of villagers fled in their direction.

"Kagome, Kaede-sama," Miroku said, "You stay here and protect the villagers, Sango and I will handle this!"

"Be careful!" Kagome called after them, as they ran into the fog, watching their outlines run.

* * *

"Houshi-sama!" Sango pointed, at the dark figure jumping towards the screaming villagers.

The villagers ran away, and the monk and the youkai exterminator stepped in front of them to block the path. "Don't chase after them." Miroku ordered. "Your fight is with us."

"Go back to where you came from, or we'll be forced to attack." Sango yelled at the figure, shrouded in fog. They could see its dark figure, but what it actually looked like wasn't visible. All they could tell was it had sharp claws on both of its hands, long hair that was swaying in the night wind, and two triangle-like protrusions on top of its head.

Sango said, "Triangles?"

The youkai said nothing, but only proceded to give a deep, chilling laugh.

Miroku gasped. "That voice!"

* * *

From where she was, Kagome could see that the dark figures of Miroku and Sango weren't making any move against the youkai…they were just standing there. "What's Wrong?" she wondered aloud. "Why aren't they fighting?"

Kagome started running towards them, leaving Kaede and Shippou to yell, "Kagome!" after her. They both had figured out who the mysterious youkai was a second after Sango and Miroku had.

Kagome run up behind her friends, pushing between them. "Kagome!" they both cried, desperately wishing she wouldn't see.

She didn't understand the sudden, shocked looks on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked, looking back at the youkai in front of them. "Why aren't you figh—"

Her bow, and quiver of arrows, dropped to the ground with a _thud. _

Kagome stared back in horror at who stood in front of her. A hand was placed over her mouth in shock. _It can't be…no…It just can't be…_ "Inuyasha?" she said in horror.

Her mind pictured the loving figure he was the night they mated, amber eyes sparkling with love, his face set in gentle contentment. Now, Inuyasha had changed to his youkai form, eyes red, with blue pupils, purple stripes on each cheek, large, protruding fags, and immensely sharp claws. Kagome couldn't help but notice his white undershirt was stained with blood.

"Kagome-sama…" Miroku said, seeing the pain on Kagome's face, not knowing the full extent of the pain she was feeling.

A grin spread across Inuyasha's face. "So _this _is where you've been hiding, wench." He said, in a low, guttural voice, flexing his claws.

Kagome took another step back, her eyes still wide with shock. "Inuyasha…what happened to you?" she breathed, looking into the dark, cold eyes of her lover, who had now come back to kill her.

Sango knew that Inuyasha might kill her if she didn't snap out of it fast. "Kagome-chan!" she said, as Shippou ran up, carrying the Tessaiga to her.

"Kagome!" he said. "Use this to get him back to normal:

Kagome glanced away from Inuyasha to look down at the sword Shippou was handing her. True, she was startled and frightened to see him this way, but she had seen him like this before. It was just horrifying to see him in his youkai form, the night after they had mated, and after not having seen him all day.

She nodded, "Right.", taking the Tessaiga.

Inuyasha raised his claws. "This is for all the torment you caused me, wench." He said, his red eyes flashing.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, and in an instant, youkai-Inuyasha was forced to the ground. She ran up to him, not afraid anymore. He would go back to normal, and everything would be all right, she knew it. "Inuyasha," she breathed, forcing the Tessaiga into his right hand, feeling a slight jolt like electricity fill her when she grazed the mating scar. "Please be all right."

There was a silence, he didn't get up, but his fingers closed around the Tessaiga, making everyone take a breath of relief. "He's going to be okay." Kagome said, to everyone else, looking back down at the man she loved. She grabbed his shoulders and nudged him. "Inuyasha?"

His hand slithered up to grab hers, and a small smile came on her face. _He's all right…he's back to normal._

Suddenly, before anyone could make a move, Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome, drawing the unchanged Tessaiga and holding it to her throat.

"Kagome!" her friends screamed.

"Get any closer, and the girl dies." He said with relish, his eyes, still red, flashed in amusement.

Kagome was paralyzed with fear. Inuyasha had never gone against the sealing effect of Tessaiga before…his youkai form was always stopped when Tessaiga was near. But now, he was dominant over the sword, except that it would not transform for him, as long as he was more youkai than human.

_Inuyasha…why won't this stop you? Why can't you change back? _His chilling laugh rung in her ears as her friends frantically tried to find a way to free her without getting hurt. Kagome shook in terror. _Inuyasha!_

"Let her go, you bastard." A commanding voice said.

Everyone turned around, and there, standing with all the grace and dignity of a god, was Sesshoumaru himself. His long silver hair, and the empty sleeve of his left hand flapped in the wind, while his golden eyes looked at Inuyasha with annoyance. Everyone gasped at his sudden appearance. He made his way through the crowd, holding his sword, Toukijin in front of him, pointed directly at his half-brother.

Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome in a tighter grip, making her gasp with pain as his claws dug into her. _Sesshoumaru! What's he doing here?_ She wondered.

"I said, let her go, Inuyasha." The daiyoukai repeated. "Your fight is with me." His proud, cold eyes looked upon his brother with a look of pure disgust.

A growl escaped Inuyasha, but he tossed Kagome aside, her giving a little gasp of pain as she landed on the ground. Inuyasha thrust the sword into his cloth belt, and without a second thought, Inuyasha ran towards Sesshoumaru, his claws raised, ready to fight.

The word "Pathetic." escaped Sesshoumaru's lips, as he held Toukijin pointed at Inuyasha. A blue light escaped the powerful sword, as the sword force pushed him back, making him growl in pain as blood spurted from several small wounds.

"No!" Kagome yelled, pushing away from Sango, who was tending to her. "You kill him!"

Sesshoumaru appeared to not have heard her. He strode forward, toward his brother, who was shakily standing up to challenge him again. "Leave this place." His older brother told him. "Leave it now, or you will never live to see her again."

Inuyasha contracted his long claws into a fist. "No one commands me." He said, in his dark voice.

"You will be commanded if you wish to live another day." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing. "You are different from before. Now leave this place."

After a growl of annoyance, and a pause, Inuyasha scampered back into the woods, but not before giving Kagome one last look of pure spite that made her shiver.

There was an eerie silence as Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, Toukijin. "My work is done." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Sesshoumaru!" Miroku yelled after him, making the daiyoukai turn. "Why did you come here? Why did you save Kagome-sama? Why did you spare his life? And what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly expect this Sesshoumaru to tell you of my reasons?"

"You owe us an explination!" Miroku roared. "What the hell is going on here?"

Though he didn't like helping humans, Sesshoumaru answered. "I came because I knew my little brother was like this, and only I could stop him. I didn't let him kill the girl because I won't have him recklessly killing like this. And I spared his life because I will not kill him in that form. I will kill him when he knows who he is, so I can see how he will react when he finally realizes I am the victor."

The daiyoukai turned to leave, once more, but Kagome whimpered, "Please, Sesshoumaru…tell me what's going on…" She looked at him with watery eyes. "I don't know what's happening…and I can't bear it. Please…what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru paused, making Kagome flinch when he looked directly at her and took a sniff of the air. He replied, "It is a curse."

"A curse?" Everyone asked.

Sesshoumaru continued, "A century ago, fifty years before Inuyasha met that foolish miko, and began to have feelings for humans, he was a terror of the Southern Lands. He would hunt down mikos and others with the power to turn him into a full youkai, mercilessly seeking them out in order to achieve this goal. Ever since that wretch of his mother died, that's been his deepest desire."

Kagome gasped. _I knew he wasn't perfect, but this? Oh, Inuyasha…_

"From what I know, he heard of the most powerful miko in the region, and sought her out. By the time he found her, she had already lost her powers because of her foolish, human weakness." Kagome couldn't help notice that Sesshoumaru glanced at her when he said that. "Inuyasha was furious, and threatened to kill her."

"D-Did he?" Shippou asked, frightened.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied. "His human heart stopped at killing her, but not before she cursed him, which would grant him his desire when he least wanted it."

Kagome stared. "L-least wanted it? What do you mean."

The daiyoukai's gaze was fixed upon her. "When Inuyasha would give in to his human emotions, and take a mate out of pure love."

A gasp escaped her, but she knew she must have been blushing bright red. She felt the gaze of everyone in the party, and instantly felt deeply ashamed. They knew now, they all knew what she and Inuyasha had been doing…and what they had been doing led to. It was almost unbearable. A tear filled her eye. _It…it was all because of me?_

"Kagome?" Sango asked, but all she needed was to look at Kagome's face for confirmation.

"You, foolish girl, are responsible for turning Inuyasha into an uncontrollable monster." Sesshoumaru replied, his glare still on her.

More tears came for Kagome, a single one falling down her cheek as reality started hitting her. _I did this…I turned him this way…all because I loved him, and I let him love me…_ "I'm sorry…" she cried.

"Foolish human." Sesshoumaru replied, turning around and finally leaving.

Sango wanted to comfort her. "Kagome-chan," she said, reaching a hand out, but Miroku stopped her, knowing it wouldn't help.

Pain and despair filled Kagome, as she realized that it was all because of her that Inuyasha had been turned this way. She tried to control her sadness, her tears, but it felt as if her heart had grown heavy and had fallen deep into her chest.

_I made Inuyasha this way…I so stupid! Just because I wanted him…he's a youkai, and can't be changed back! I did this! _

Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Sorry!" she cried, instantly standing up and dashing away, while her friends called "Kagome!"

The pain was weighing her down, she didn't know where to go. She ran into Kaede's hut, but she couldn't hide there forever. She knew one place, she wanted to go so desperately.

_I want Inuyasha…_she thought. _I want him to be here to comfort me…I want him to hold me in his arms, and tell me everything will be all right. I want him to protect me, to keep me safe, but…now I can't! And all because of me!_

Her eyes flew on Inuyasha's haori, the only thing she had of his. It was her comfort when he was gone, but now, she couldn't bear to look at it. It was a sick, and haunting reminder of that night…the night where she had turned him into something twisted and unrecognizable because of her foolishness.

Nevertheless it was Inuyasha's , and she grabbed it, running out of the hut, past her concerned friends. She knew one place she could go, one place where she could leave it all behind.

She jumped into the well, trying to stem the flow of tears by burying her face into Inuyasha's red haori, feeling more tears come as she remembered how he looked with it on. _Inuyasha…_

Kagome, eyes thick with tears, dashed out of the well house, past Goshinboku, and into the house. She ran to the stairs, not replying to her family who at once yelled, "Kagome!" at her alarming entrance. She ran to her bedroom, slamming the door.

She stopped running, and bit her lip. She had thought her pain would get better by leaving, but it only got worse, much worse.

_I loved Inuyasha…he loved me. But because we were so stupid…I turned him into a youkai!_

_I turned him into a youkai…I turned him into a youkai! _

_It's all my fault!_

She remembered the words he had said to her, _"I'll never leave you," _How he promised to always be by her side and love her. Those words meant nothing now.

_Inuyasha…I'm sorry…_She thought, as she collapsed on her pink bed, burying her face in the pillows, and succumbing to her wave of tears.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Long. 5 pages longer than I thought…oh well. 


	19. Harsh Reality

A/N: 200 Reviews! Just…300 more, and I beat my record! Thank you, everyone who reviews! And for the rest of you… _Glares_

**Chapter 19: Harsh Reality**

Shippou leaned up against the bone eaters well, looking inside and sighing. The interior of the well looked so dark, so sad…the kitsune wondered what kind of world would exist inside of that well. It didn't seem like it would be a happy place. "When's Kagome coming back?" he wondered.

"I don't know, Shippou-chan." Sango replied, who was sitting on the grass near the well, Miroku beside her. They both held grave looks. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, but they did not feel its warmpth.

"But I want her to come back!" he protested. "I don't like it when she's gone!"

The monk sighed. "I know, but I don't think Kagome-sama is going to come back for a while. She's been through a lot."

Shippou, looking like he was ready to cry, turned around fiercely, his hands clenched into fists. "Why did Inuyasha have to be like that anyway? Now Kagome won't come back! Why did this have to happen?"

Sango's eyes were cast downward, as she petted the sleeping Kirara in her lap. "It can't be helped Shippou-chan. Sometimes these things happen. They're terrible, but you could have never seen them coming, and you couldn't have stopped them." She couldn't help but think, _Just like Kohaku…_

The youkai exterminator looked back up at the clear blue sky. "But you can't really blame either of them, I suppose…"

Miroku piped up, "Being a man, I can understand Inuyasha's impulsion. He loved Kagome-sama, and he wanted to spend his life with her…But he wasn't strong enough to resist the pull of worldly desires. I don't know of anyone who is."

"And because Kagome-chan loved him, she couldn't resist him either." Sango replied, casting a subtle, sideways glance at Miroku. "If a girl loves someone enough, all reason is put aside. We can't say 'no' without feeling heartbreak." She noticed that the monk was staring at her. "Don't get any ideas." She reminded him.

"Of course not!" he replied at once, looking away sharply.

A pause filled their conversation. "But, Houshi-sama," Sango began. "I'm worried. Kagome-chan is gone, and Inuyasha is…" She was unable to finish that sentence. "We don't know what will happen…" she said with a tremble.

Miroku, who noticed her distress, leaned over and draped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, the only comfort she had now, whispering "Houshi-sama…"

"It'll be all right, Sango." He assured her, in a sweet voice. "We'll make it through this, I promise you."

Shippou, who hadn't been listening to their conversation, and had instead stared back down into the dark depths of the well, asked, "Is there any way we can turn Inuyasha back to normal?"

Sango replied, sadness in her brown eyes, "No one knows, Shippou-chan."

"I just want to see Kagome happy again." The kitsune replied, in a small voice.

"We all do." Miroku said, his eyes glancing on the well.

* * *

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his amber eyes twinkling with love. "I love you."_

_Inuyasha_.

_His continued his words of love, Kagome's heart pounding, unable to resist the power of his words. "Please, Kagome…will you be my mate?"_

_Inuyasha…_

_His strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close, always keeping her safe. "Kagome," he reassured her, in a soft, loving voice, "I won't ever leave you. I promise." _

_Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha's eyes flared red, his claws raised, as he growled in a deep voice, "Die."_

Kagome gasped as she woke with a start. She panted from the shock of the dream, her mind seeing clearly the image of youkai Inuyasha as if he was right in front of her.

_Inuyasha…_

She sat up looked glanced around her room. The sunlight blazed through the window, illuminating the bedroom. She was still in her green and white school uniform, the outfit she wore the day before, and her pillow was stained with tears as she had cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha's haori was still in her arms; she had held it all night long.

Her heart sank even deeper into her chest when she realized that only the morning before, she had woken up lying on the blanket in the clearing, wondering where Inuyasha had gone.

She closed her eyes once more, burying her face in his haori, trying to stem the impending flow of tears. _Inuyasha…_

Kagome heard her door open, and she turned around sharply. Her mother, a sympathetic look on her face, walked into her room with a tray of breakfast. "I thought you might want something to eat." She said, putting the tray on Kagome's nightstand.

Kagome's eyes, which were usually lit up in happiness, looked expressionlessly on the tray of food. "I'm not hungry." She replied, softly.

Her mother watched her daughter, as she turned back to look down at the red cloth she was holding. A week ago, she had left happily with Inuyasha, whom everyone could tell were finally an item. She hadn't seen Kagome happier. Now, sheknew her daughter was in incredible pain. She felt an even deeper pang in her chest when she recognized the red cloth as Inuyasha's haori.

"Kagome," she said, kneeling beside the bed. "Did something happen?"

Gripping the haori tighter, a tear welled up in Kagome's chocolate eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, Mama." She turned away from her mother, feeling like she didn't deserve her kind words.

Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand over Kagome's giving her support. "Kagome, I know you may not want to talk about it, but sometimes it helps to get it out to someone else."

"And sometimes it doesn't." She replied, blinking the tear away.

"I know you don't want to tell me." her mother said, understanding. "I know its painful already thinking about it, but please, Kagome. I want to know what happened…I need to know. I can't stand seeing you this way. I want my daughter back to the way she was."

Kagome hadn't imagined telling her mother about what she and Inuyasha had done like this. She had imagined that Inuyasha would come to her and tell her that they had gotten "married", and that he would always take care of her...Both of them promising to always love, honor, and cherish, and that sort of thing…But that was before Kagome had learned of the consequences of that night.

Kagome slowly turned back to look at her mother, her eyes then lowering to the floor. "Mama…please don't say anything, until I'm finished…It's already hard enough."

Kagome told her mother everything, starting with how Kikyou said Inuyasha's feelings for her were dangerous. In the beginning, she spoke in monotone, her eyes the only indication of the pain. But as she told of the happy times she had when her and Inuyasha were together, Mrs. Higurashi noticed that she gripped his haori tighter, more tears forming in her eyes. The first tears came when she told her mother of the dream she hadwhen she thoughtshe heard Inuyasha dying.

She started fully crying when she had to tell her mother of how Inuyasha, only two nights ago, asked her to be his mate. Her mother was shocked about what happened, but said nothing, as Kagome sobbed on, repeating "I'm sorry…" over and over as she finished her story at how she saw her lover again, but this time in his youkai form.

By the time the story was finished, she had collapsed on the bed, crying hysterically into the haori, unable to stop. Between sobs, she'd murmur "I'm sorry." and "It's all my fault."

Keeping her promise, her mother had said nothing during the whole tale, but she couldn't say she wasn't disappointed in her daughter for the choices she had made. But, once being a fifteen year old girl in love, she could understand. She placed a hand on Kagome's back. "Kagome." She said, trying to calm her down.

Kagome looked back at her, tears streaming down her face, unable to stop. "Are you angry with me, Mama?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, Kagome, I'm not angry. I'm disappointed, yes, I would have thought you might have spoken to me before pursuing this kind of relationship with him. But," she said, sitting on the bed while Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position next to her. "You loved him, Kagome. And he loved you. You got—mated, was it?—because you loved each other. There's no shame in that."

Kagome took a shaky breath while she thought over the things her mother said. She wiped her eyes, willing herself to stop crying.

Though Mrs. Higurashi was trying to be understanding, she couldn't help but have her motherly displeasure rise to the surface. "Did you use protection?" she asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

Kagome turned sharply away, feeling her heart sink deeper at knowing her mother's disappointment. "We didn't have any." She confessed, in a small voice. "I mean…we didn't expect…we didn't think that…" She was unable to complete any sentence justifying her actions.

Her mother only replied, "I see." in a breath. She too, looked away.

Kagome's heart sank even lower imagining what her mother thought of her. She turned back to her mother. "B-but, Mama, I know I'm not—"

"It's all right, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi replied, looking at her daughter. "I'm disappointed, but I'm not angry. I know what it's like to be fifteen and in love. I know it seems like you're unable to resist. Kagome, you loved each other. You could not have known what would happen."

At hearing those words, Kagome's tears came back again. "It's my fault, isn't it? I was the one that made him that way…All because I couldn't resist—"

Her mother shook her head. "No, Kagome, it's not your fault. I never thought it was your fault."

"But it is!" she cried. "If I hadn't been so stupid as to say 'yes', then he might not have…might not have…" She once again buried her face in Inuyasha's haori. _Right now, I want to run into Inuyasha's arms, and let him protect me…_she thought. _And, I keep having to remind myself that he's not there for me, anymore…He's not himself anymore…_

Her mother wrapped an arm around Kagome, and pulled her into a mother's embrace. "Kagome, it was no one's fault. Neither of you knew about it, so neither of you could prevent it. It happened, but it wasn't something either of you could control. I promise you, it wasn't your fault."

"But Inuyasha's gone…" Kagome cried on, her mother comforting her as she spilled out in tears the worst pain she had ever felt. "Inuyasha's gone…and he's never going to come back…"

* * *

Inuyasha slashed a tree trunk in his frustration, making a deep gouge into its wood. _Damn that girl! _He thought, his teeth clenching. _Why couldn't I kill her?_

He remembered meeting Kagome again in the village. The minute he saw her, he could smell his scent upon her once again. Seeing her again made his heart do an unnatural flip-flop, making him want nothing more but to take her up in his arms once more, rather than let his claws taste her fresh blood.

The minute he saw her, a memory came up in his mind. Of seeing this girl, naked before him, lying on top of a blanket, her eyes closed, crying "Inuyasha!" He growled at that memory, and the mysterious longing he had for her that went along with it.

But, it was no more a mystery as to those strange feelings. When he had attacked her, a straight scar on her left hand caught his attention. When her left hand had grazed his right, he felt a jolt of electricity, feeling those foolish, human emotions rise up in him once again.

He knew that he must have mated with her before.

Inuyasha clenched his right fist, his red eyes igniting in anger. Of all the females to mate with, he had picked a human? Why would he ever consider a human to be potential of his mate was far beyond his capacity to understand. It made no sense to him. She was a human, and he was a youkai. Youkai are superior to humans; they kill them.

But, no matter how much he loathed his former self for this, no matter how much he didn't understand, he couldn't kill this girl. He could never kill the girl. And not just because he might have felt something for her before, but also because she was his mate…and youkai or no, you couldn't kill your mate.

_What was the wench's name anyway? _He asked himself, as he tried to remember, sitting by a stream in the middle of a forest.

He remembered, that when he had attacked her, her _human _friends had called a name…starting with a K…He glared as he recalled it. _Kagome!_

With the name coming to his mind, he remembered something. His eyes glanced over at the slowly flowing water. On the surface, as if a reflection, he saw Kagome. Her black hair swaying in the wind, her brown eyes sparkling with love. A smile was on her beautiful face, she was the very picture of perfection. She murmured, "Inuyasha…" her voice silencing his angry thought for a moment.

But only for a moment. He slashed at the water with his inch long claws, dissolving the vision, and stood up indignantly. _No matter what I can or can't do to her, I won't let her get away with this! _

_You just wait, you Kagome, because soon, I'll come back for you…

* * *

_

A/N: I feel SO sorry for Kagome in this chapter…I mean, having to explain to your mom what you did with your boyfriend? That's gotta not be fun. At least her mom was sorta understanding. (My mom would kill me…)


	20. Longing

A/N: So, since we have withstood the tradition of glitches here on FF . net, I can FINALLY update this chapter. Here you go.

**Chapter 20: Longing**

The village headman, his arm in a sling and a bandage around his head, bowed towards the Miko in front of him. "On the behalf of our village, we thank you, Miko-sama. If you hadn't come at the right time, none of us would have made it." They stood outside of the headman's hut, as the morning sun was rising in the sky.

A smile came on Kikyou's face. "Think nothing of it. I help those who are in need. That alone is my duty."

"Well, then bless you and your duty, Miko." He said, bowing once more. "Is there anything at all our village can do for you to thank you for your services?"

She shook her head politely. "Nothing at all. But…you can describe the youkai that attacked you once more."

The man sighed and tugged at his beard, remembering. "It was unlike anything we had ever seen before. It looked like a man…except for its silver hair and the horns or whatever it had on its head. It had red eyes, with blue pupils clouded in senseless rage. That youkai had…purple stripes, I believe on its cheeks, and claws and its long fangs."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. _Just as I had suspected. _"And which way did it go?"

The headman pointed towards the woods. "Through there, heading North."

The calculating face was replaced with a kind smile. "I must leave now. I hope that your village is more fortunate in the future."

"As would I, Miko." He said, as Kikyou went the way he had directed her, out of the sleeping village. As she walked away from it, she noticed the numerous graves that had popped up in the fields overnight. The innocent villagers slain for something they weren't even a part of.

_Inuyasha, _she thought. _This will be the first time I will see you in that form…and my last. _

_I'll make sure that you are never allowed in that form again…whatever the consequences.

* * *

_

Kagome thought, _Inuyasha…I'm sorry…_

"_Don't say you're sorry, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "Because, then..."_

She cried with her mind, _Inuyasha!_

"_I'd have to say sorry too." Then he kissed her, their first real kiss, showing how much he loved her in one simple gesture. Kagome kissed him back, melting in his strong arms, wishing she would never have to let go._

She gripped her yellow backpack strap, looking down at the concrete before the entrance to her school. _Inuyasha..._

"Kagome!" her three friends yelled from behind her. Kagome turned around and saw them, her face lacking her usual smile. Her friends noticed it instantly.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Yuka asked. "You were so happy a week ago. What's wrong?"

_Everything. _"No, I'm fine!" she said, putting on a fake smile. "Everything's fine."

But they were not convinced. "Kagome," Eri asked, "You're not really smiling, are you?"

_So they know. _Kagome's false smile lowered. "No, I'm not."

"Did something happen?" Ayumi asked. "Did someone die?"

Kagome sighed, looking down. "No, no one died."

Yuka demanded, "Then what's wrong?" When Kagome didn't answer, just giving a revealing sideways glance, she asked, "Does it have to do with your boyfriend?"

_My…boyfriend? _Kagome's heart sunk a few inches at the use of that word. That's right, he used to be her boyfriend, before…She never knew how much things could change in one week. How only seven days before, she was in complete bliss, with Inuyasha loving her as much as she loved him, and now…

Gripping the yellow strap tighter, for courage, she said, "Yes." Kagome blinked away a tear forming in her eye.

Eri gasped, "What did he do to you, Kagome?"

After a pause, Kagome replied painfully, "He changed."

"Changed?" her friends repeated.

Nodding, Kagome replied, "He's not the same anymore. He's different." Another tear formed in her eye as she said, "I had thought…I thought what we had was forever, but…it wasn't…"

"Did he break up with you?" Yuka asked.

"No, he—" Kagome cut off just as she remembered Inuyasha's youkai face smiling insanely, chuckling at only the thought of her death. She bit her lip as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Kagome-chan?" Ayumi asked, as they all watched their friend seep into hysterical crying.

"It would have been easier if we had broken up! But now he's different, and I know I can't stay with him, but I want to!" She half yelled, half cried. "I keep telling myself to be strong, to stop crying, but I can't! I keep telling myself that he's changed, that he's never coming back, but I still just want to be with him more than anything!"

Kagome looked up at the sky, knowing that the same sky had seen the past, where Inuyasha was. No matter what time period she was in, because of their bond as mates, she could know he was alive, despite not being able to feel his presence from far away. Just knowing Inuyasha was there was enough to drive Kagome over the edge.

Her friends were silent as she continued. "I came back to make myself stop thinking about him, but it didn't help, that's all I ever do! I need to be with him, because if I stay here…It'll haunt me forever!"

Without thinking, without a care in the world about what she was doing, Kagome ran from the schoolyard, back towards her house, leaving her confused and concerned friends behind, yelling "Kagome-chan!"

* * *

She ran all the way home, not letting fatigue get to her. As she ran, she could only think of Inuyasha…It didn't matter that he was a youkai now, it didn't matter if that was all he'd ever be, Kagome still wanted to be with him.

As she ran into the shrine courtyard, she stopped in front of Goshinboku. A glittering tear filled her eye just as she looked upon the tree. _Inuyasha…This is where I met you…almost a year ago…_

She could almost see him, where he was, pinned to the tree by Kikyou's arrow. She remembered how she had thought he was only sleeping when she first saw him…how he looked sleeping when she tried to revive him after the Numa-eki's attack. _Inuyasha…_

Kagome heard a sound behind her. "Kagome…"

She gasped. _I know that voice! _Slowly, Kagome turned around, dropping her backpack when she saw who it was.

Inuyasha stood there, in his hanyou form, looking as loving as ever. He smiled, while his amber eyes twinkled in love at her. "Inuyasha…" she said, her eyes tearing up. _How…and why?_

Inuyasha held his arms open for her. "Kagome…I love you. I love you so much." He repeated, those words making Kagome's heart rise from the blackness it had been in, making it start to float in her chest. "I'll never leave you."

In a dream-like state, Kagome ran towards her lover. "Inuyasha!" she cried running into towards him. "Inuyasha, I love you too! I missed you so much!"

But instead of falling into his protective embrace, she felt nothing. She fell through where he was supposed to be, onto the ground, scraping herself in the process.

She didn't even bother to lift herself up when the tears came. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had never been there. She was seeing things, because she was so lonely for his presence.

She reached for her backpack, and pulled out the rumpled haori which she had stuffed inside of it that morning. _Inuyasha…_

Glancing up at her house, she thought, _I'm sorry Mama, but I have to go back…_ Without a second thought, she took off towards the well house, in such a hurry that she left the door open as she jumped into the well.

* * *

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're back!" Shippou cried, as she sat in Kaede's hut.

A small smile came onto Kagome's face. "I couldn't stay in my time for too long. I just knew I had to come back."

"Yes, we're all happy you're back, Kagome-sama." Miroku said.

Sango spoke up, "Kagome-chan, are you all right?" By seeing Kagome's look after that comment, Sango said, abruptly, "I meant are you…feeling better?"

Though Kagome didn't want to talk about it, she gave a small, sad sigh, and replied. "I guess you could say I'm feeling better. I just wanted to come back." As her eyes fell on the haori, which she never let leave her side, she asked, despite the pain it gave her in her heart, "Did anyone hear anything of..." she didn't finish, but everyone knew what she was talking about.

"No." the monk replied. "We have heard and seen nothing since when he attacked the village. I think he's still around, but he hasn't come out yet, because…you weren't here, Kagome-sama."

Kagome gasped. "What?" _Inuyasha…is coming to attack because of me?_

Sango saw Kagome's pain. "Houshi-sama!"

"I'm sorry Sango, but I have to say it!" Miroku declared. "It is possible that Inuyasha attacked the village _because _Kagome-sama was in it! Now that she's back, it's very probable that he'll attack again!"

Tearsfilled Kagome's eyes. _Now that I've come back…we're going to be attacked again?_

The youkai exterminator roared, "Houshi-sama, that's enough! We don't know that!"

Miroku did not relent. "Sango, these are dangerous times! We must be aware of all the possibilities, to keep anyone from getting hurt! I don't want Kagome-sama getting hurt! Because Inuyasha's not here, _I _have to protect her!"

Those last nine words hit Kagome hard. _"Because Inuyasha's not here, I have to protect her!" _She knew Miroku was just looking out for her, out of friendship, but the only one that Kagome wanted to protect her was…

An image of her hanyou popped into her mind, yelling at her angrily from inside of a tomb, _"Shut up, and let me protect you!"_

Sango had just started in on Miroku, when Kagome yelled, "Shut up! You both, just shut up!" They quieted instantly. "Please…stop fighting…" she begged, tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha would tell at you to shut up at fighting over something so stupid…"

A tear fell onto her cheek, as she grabbed his haori, and buried her face into it, stemming the imminent flow of tears.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking at the stars. His eyes briefly glanced over his mating mark, and an image of the girl he had seen floated in his mind. _I don't care if she is my mate, that girl is too annoying for her own good!_

A grin lit his face, his fangs only adding to the cruel smile. _That girl will wish she had never been mated to me!_

Suddenly, a strange scent filled his nostrils. He quickly jumped down from the tree, and put himself in a fighting stance. He glanced around with his red eyes. "Show yourself." He ordered in his deep voice.

A woman's chuckle filled the air. "No matter what form you're in, you're still the same, Inuyasha." Kikyou moved out from behind a tree, a smile on her face, her bow already drawn, with an arrow ready to fire.

* * *

A/N: Oh, what's Kikyou up to this time? I do a lot with her in this one…as you'll see later on.

So yeah, Kagome, cry much? But she's starting to try to get over it, at least. She won't cry as much in the next chapter.


	21. Remembrance

A/N: Never buy sushi from the grocery store. You may find a freezing, but still alive, ladybug in it.

…Just thought I'd warn you all.

**Chapter 21: ****Remembrance**

Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. He didn't like this woman, whoever she was. She looked…somewhat familiar, as if her name was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't remember. What he did know was that her presence gave him an uneasy feeling. "Who are you?" he demanded, in his deep youkai voice.

A sigh escaped the woman who was currently pointing her bow at him. "Of course you don't remember me. That spell should have broken your memory."

_I won't be mocked. _"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his blue pupils flashing to show he meant business. Any wrong moves and this woman would find herself dead.

Just as he thought that, her scent filled his nostrils…it wasn't a normal, human scent at all. It was something gave him a slight chill up his spine even in his current state…It was of bones…and soil…

_This woman…isn't human! _That made a warning growl escape him. Whatever she was, he wasn't going to let her beat him.

A smile found her face. "I see you caught my scent, Inuyasha. Don't worry, I don't mean any harm…at least," Her triumphant eyes reflected the moonlight. "Not at this moment."

That did it. Inuyasha lunged forward, anger pulsing in his red eyes, his claws extended, ready to slice her in half. She didn't budge an inch, it was as if she was offering herself to his claws.

He was less than a foot away from her when a pink barrier sprung up. The minute he touched it, he howled in immense pain and was blasted back sharply, landing hard against a tree trunk, the leaves scattering all around him.

Inuyasha stood up shakily, feeling pain all over. His eyes fell to his right hand, which was red as if burned, the thin scar glowing pink. He glanced up at the woman still within the barrier, her clothes still swaying in the wind of her power, and he knew it instantly. _A miko!_

He grew wary. He had troubles with miko's before…and he didn't want to get into any worse at the moment.

Inuyasha got back into a fighting stance, but made sure to keep back. If that woman was a miko…he knew he wasn't about to have an easy time.

* * *

Kikyou smiled to herself. _So, Inuyasha, at least, knows that I am not one to be trifled with. _"Inuyasha, do not be a fool. You cannot win against me."

He didn't listen, just as she had expected. He charged forward once again, this time faster, as if to beat the barrier, but he was not quick enough. Kikyou grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick jolt of purifying energy, wounding him and making him yell in pain, as he flew backwards once more.

As he was recovering, Kikyou notched an arrow and let it fly, its mark true. It pinned Inuyasha to a tree through his white shirt, just under the arm. His eyes were wide in surprise as another arrow flew to pin him to the same place on his other side.

Sighing, Kikyou lowered her bow and walked toward the struggling Inuyasha. He tried to pull himself free, but the arrows would not budge. He gave a fierce growl as she came near, but he knew in his mind that she had him cornered.

"Now listen, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, "Those arrows will release you in an hour's time. You may do what you wish then, but for now, you will listen to me."

His piercing glare could only mean one thing, he would listen, but he wouldn't like it. "Inuyasha," Kikyou continued. "You know this is not your true self. You have no memories, no semblance of self, you just know your rage, rage for an unknown reason."

A growl escaped him at the word 'rage', and Kikyou had no doubts that he was thinking of killing her right now. Her eyes scanned Inuyasha, the hanyou she had once loved, who had now turned into a killing machine. She had never seen him this way before, red eyes with blue pupils, elongated claws and fangs, the purple stripes on his cheeks. _Inuyasha, you are a monster…_Her eyes narrowed. _and I know just who is to thank for that._

A small smile lit her face. "Would you like me to tell you who is responsible for all this?"

"Tell me." Inuyasha demanded in his deep voice.

Kikyou replied, "It was none other then _that girl_, the one whom you have seen before. She is responsible for your transformation."

There was surprise on Inuyasha's face, and then she saw anger as he cast a sideways glance at his right hand.

Her smile widened. "Yes Inuyasha, _her. _Are you angry? Don't you want to punish her for all of this?" Her voice became low as she declared, "Then do it. Release your anger, Inuyasha. Follow your desire for her blood, give in to these emotions, and forget all about the feelings you have for her…You will be free of her torment." Her eyes, the key to her thoughts, were fixed in anger, but the smile on her face grew as Inuyasha imagined killing Kagome.

"Free," he repeated, growling, hatred in his eyes.

Kikyou turned, "Go, Inuyasha. Go and feed on that girl's blood."she replied,walking away into the night.

_And by so doing, Inuyasha, _Kikyou thought, _You will have sealed your own fate.

* * *

_

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's haori, sighing as it brought her comfort. The sun was high in the afternoon, and everyone was out doing their daily duties. Except, for her. Ever since she came back, they had wanted to leave her alone, hoping not to get a crying fit from her again.

The tears had stopped, but now she had the permanent look of sadness etched on her face. She wouldn't eat, she would hardly sleep, making everyone worried about her.

Kagome couldn't help but think that if Inuyasha were here, he would have forced some food down her throat by now. That thought, which had been accompanied by a smile, slowly faded as reality set in.

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome remembered what Miroku had said, how Inuyasha would come back for her. Though the idea of youkai Inuyasha coming back to kill her scared her, in truth, she missed him so much she didn't care. She closed her eyes, and tried to feel for him one more time, but the answer was the same as always; nothing.

She sighed as she opened her eyes, turning as she heard someone come into the hut. It was Sango.

"Kagome-chan?" she asked, looking at her with pity. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Sango-chan, I'm fine." Kagome replied.

Her friend came closer and sat down next to her. "Are you _sure _you're all right? I mean...you're okay?"

Kagome sighed, and lowered her eyes. "If you mean, _okay, _then no…I don't ever think I'll be okay…Sometimes, when I just wake up, or if I forget for a moment, my first thought it how much I want to run into Inuyasha's arms, and let him comfort me…the worst part is when I have to remind myself that he's not there to hold me anymore."

Sango murmured, "Kagome..."

Taking a breath to steady herself, Kagome continued, "I've accepted that its happened, and that I can't change the past…but now I'm not sure what to do. Inuyasha's not here to tell me what I need to do to fix things, I just don't know how to fix him, or if I even _can…_"

A false smile once again crossed her face. "But I can't let those thoughts drag me down. Inuyasha's not here, and I have to live with that." She stood up, stretching. "I feel like a walk right now, it'll make me feel better."

Sango stood up with her, not able to say a word. It was killing Kagome inside, they all knew it, but it was even sadder that she had now decided to hide her pain with fake cheeriness. "Kagome, do you want me to come with you?" she finally asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I need to go by myself." Just before she walked out of the hut, she made sure to grab Inuyasha's haori, which she took everywhere. It was all she had left of him,the one who once loved her.

As she walked towards the woods with the well, pondering over whether she should go back and apologize to her mother for leaving so abruptly, a cold wind started to blow. Shivering, Kagome wrapped the wrinkled haori around her, trying to fight the wave of memories of all the times she had been wrapped in it by Inuyasha.

The wind picked up speed, blowing her hair in her face as she walked into the forest, her arms wrapped around her to keep herself from being cold. She couldn't help the thought that floated into her mind, _If Inuyasha was here, he'd keep me warm…_

Suddenly, the brown leaves on the forest floor swirled around in a whirlwind around her. She turned, and suddenly, the last person she would have expected to see appeared before her.

Kagome gasped, "Kikyou?"

The dead miko looked at her with a disapproving stare. Kagome returned it with a surprised look. "Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

The miko's eyes narrowed. She got right to the point. "Didn't I warn you that Inuyasha's love for you was dangerous?"

Kagome's heart panged as she remembered what Kikyou had said…It seemed like so long ago now, so much had changed since then. She looked down but said nothing.

Kikyou continued, her eyes cold. "You are responsible for his transformation, since you gave in to your lust and desires, you didn't stop to think of the consequences."

Kagome looked back at her, a tear shining in her eye. "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know what would happen! If only I had known…If I could have known…" she stopped, unable to go on, trembling with unshead tears.

Kikyou watched her suffering, and then sighed, "You were in the wrong, but it could have just as easily have been me that brought out this violence in him. If I had lived…who knows what might have happened?" Her dark eyes, that usually reflected anger, now were of sadness, longing, and remembrance.

Kagome could do nothing but watch as she mused on times past. Kikyou had never really been this open with her before. But she stopped her memories as sudden as they came. Looking back at Kagome, she said, "Because you have created the problem, you have to take responsibility,"

"Take responsibility?" Kagome asked, timidly.

Kikyou's eyes became cold once more. "Because you have turned him into a youkai, it is your responsibility to take care of the problem."

Kagome repeated, "Take care of the problem? Do you mean change him back?" Her heart swelled with hope. "I could change him back! If I could get Inuyasha to remember me, then—"

"And if you couldn't?" Kikyou interrupted. "What then?"

Kagome went silent. What if she couldn't turn him back? What then? "I don't know." She admitted.

"He will be no more than a danger." Kikyou told her. "He would not remember himself, you, or anyone else. He would just be a monster, only knowing killing for joy." She continued, "If that happens, then you will have only one option; to take his life."

Taking a sharp intake of breath at the sound of that, Kagome replied, "K-kill him? But I can't! It's Inuyasha, I could never—"

"He is not Inuyasha." corrected Kikyou. "He is a youkai now, with no memory of who 'Inuyasha' previously was. If he could never remember you, he would only become a danger, if he endangered your life, what would you do? What about the lives of your friends? Or the innocent villagers, like the ones he slew mercilessly days ago? Would you endanger them all, to a youkai possibly worse than Naraku, only because you cannot let go of the memory of the one you loved?"

Kagome gasped upon hearing Inuyasha had already killed. _Merciless villagers? Inuyasha…what have I done to you? _She thought over Kikyou's words. They made sense, at least. She knew that keeping him alive only put everyone here in more danger…and if he found out about the well, she had perhaps doomed her own time as well…Killing him would be the sensible thing to do in that situation, but…

"I couldn't do it." Kagome replied, hugging her shoulders, feeling the fire rat haori beneath her fingertips. "I just couldn't…I love Inuyasha too much, no matter what happens, I couldn't do it."

Kikyou sighed, she knew that she could not make her see reason now. "I see. One can only hope that you can, at least, reverse the transformation. But," she added, in an undertone, "I doubt it."

And with that, Kikyou faded away, leaving Kagome in a state of confusion and worry. But her determination decided for her. _I will change Inuyasha back. I will!

* * *

_

It was nighttime when Inuyasha finally made it back into the village. He immediately sniffed for Kagome's scent, intent on finding her and killing her before she had a chance to scream.

It was easy for him to make his way through the sleepy village, and, quiet as a cat, he snuck into Kaede's hut. Thankfully, everyone was asleep, and, more to his advantage, Kagome was curled up in her sleeping bag closest to him.

A twisted smirk on his face, Inuyasha knelt down, and took one last look at this girl that caused him so much anxiety. Her face in slumber was so peaceful, so calm. Her black hair was spread about her like a halo while she slept on her side, holding his haori to her chest like a security blanket.

He wanted to swipe her with his claws and be done with it, but something about her stayed his hand. Once again, unknown feelings piled up in his chest, and the mating mark on his hand started feeling warm at being reunited with its partner, once again.

Inuyasha, despite his violent thoughts against her, had the sudden desire to touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips, his hands craving the sensation of touching her once again. He was being hypnotized as he watched her, his eyes surveying her beautiful form. With no control over himself, he slowly stretched out his hand, intent on touching her, to get the pleasure of caressing her cheek, the happiness that her soft body offered.

But he nearly jumped when she murmured in her sleep, "Inu…yasha…" He stopped his advancing hand, and stared at her, as she hugged the haori closer. "Inuyasha…" she moaned once again, making Inuyasha's heart soar at hearing her speak his name with such affection, such longing.

But with her moan, Shippou, who was sleeping nearby, started stirring. Inuyasha jumped up and raced silently to the bamboo curtain, but took one last look at Kagome before he departed, not being able to keep the emotion starting to resurface from his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Before you ask, "OMG IZ KIKYOU EVIL?" I'm just going to say this. Those who know me and read my author's notes know how I feel about the character. Also, you SHOULD be wondering about her character right now, so don't think I'm bashing her for the fun of it.

Also…he he…Making youkai Inuyasha do that last scene was fun. Reminded me of the old days in **Who Says We're In Love?** Of course, Inuyasha being a youkai makes this more interesting…


	22. Unsure Heart

A/N: Just to let you guys know, I have finals next week, and this year, I actually have to study this year, so I don't know when I'll have time to update. I'll try, but considering that I have a lot to study for, I don't know…

Note: This chapter contains a lot of sexual implications. Not lemons, but implied language as to what is going on within the scene. I apologize if any of you are offended, (However, I don't think it is offensive or distasteful; it doesn't exactly "spell it out", if you get my meaning.)

(GAH! Too many ruler bars!)

**Chapter 22: Unsure Heart**

_Inuyasha whispered, finally able to say it, "I love you."_

_Kagome's eyes widened in shock, fully comprehending what he had just said. Smiling up at him, she replied, "I love you too."_

_They both were losing control as love and their desire drove them on, and they came together again in a passionate kiss, pouring out all their love for each other in it…

* * *

_

_They broke away from the kiss at the same instant, staring into each other's eyes. Though warning bells clanged through their heads, they did not move from their position. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered._

"_Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, not breaking away from his intense gaze._

"_I love you, so much." He declared, leaning down and brushing his lips against her neck while she stiffened from the contact. "Kagome…" he whispered in her ear. "I can't live without you…I need you Kagome…I couldn't ever leave you."_

_She found herself nodding as he said those things, unable to speak. Her whole body was shaking, and her heart beat so loud, she was sure he could hear it. _

_He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I couldn't bear to see you die…without being able to show you how much I love you…how much I want to be with you, for the rest of my life." Kagome gave a small gasp as he continued, "Please, Kagome…will you be my mate?"_

_A tear filled her eye as she realized she couldn't resist. "Yes…" she replied, in a whisper nodding her head._

_It took Inuyasha a second to realize that she had agreed. "Yes…" he repeated, as their lips met passionately…

* * *

_

_Kagome gaspedonce more as his lips brushed hers, his silver hair tickling her cheeks as it fell all around her. His arms were wrapped around her bare body, his hands—how she loved the touch of those hands!—were caressing her cheeks, as they were unable to break from their tight embrace._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, like he had done so many times that night, "I love you." Kagome found she could only nod when he said that, trapped in the spell he had her in. When he would lean down for another kiss, she would gladly give it to him, and anything else he wanted. She was under his total control._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned, only to have his lips slam down onto hers. They hardly stopped kissing at all, not wanting let go of each other like this. Their hearts beat as one; one love, one heart, one soul…

* * *

_

_Kagome lay on top of Inuyasha, covered by his haori. Her head rested on his chest, her left hand entwined with is right, as it had been the whole night. He looked up at her, a smile on his face, and ran his fingers through her hair. They lay in silence, listening to the whisper of the wind as it blew through the now quiet clearing…

* * *

_

_Kagome was surprised when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "You stupid girl." Inuyasha said softly. "Do you think that after what happened tonight that I'd leave you? We're mates, Kagome, mates don't leave each other like that. I'll always be by your side…"

* * *

_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her heart sank when she realized she was alone in Kaede's hut, not in her wonderful fantasy. It was mid-afternoon, but the sky was dark with impending rain. Everyone had left her alone, so she could sleep in peace. But she longed for a certain someone to be by her side.

She rolled over, to the spot where Inuyasha had been beside her in her dream. Gently, she reached her left hand out, the hand with the scar, and put her hand over the place where his body should have been. Depression and longing filled her eyes as her heart cried out for him, once more.

It was hardly bearable; she had gotten over the part of him being a youkai, now she just wanted to see him more than ever. It didn't matter that he was currently not himself, Kagome just had to see Inuyasha once more, just to know he was okay. She couldn't take another minute of this loneliness.

And there also was another reason, Kikyou had mentioned a possibility that Inuyasha could be turned back to his former self, because of her. If she saw him, then perhaps he would remember her, at last…and then, maybe his youkai side would leave him, once and for all?

_It's worth a try. _She thought, sitting up and placing her hands in her lap. _It's better than doing nothing at all…_

Glancing at his haori, wrinkled from Kagome's constant comfort, she remembered Inuyasha's face when he was a hanyou. How those loving amber eyes sparkled at her with endless depths of his love for her. She wanted more than anything to see those eyes look at her in that way again…To feel his lips against her, once more…Just to live like they should be, finally.

She couldn't bear it if she failed, Inuyasha only running back into the woods, to slaughter more innocent villagers. What would she do if she knew for certain she would never see those eyes again? What if she would never feel his strong arms wrap around her in a protective embrace? What would she do then?

Kikyou had told her to kill him, but Kagome knew she could never do that. It was absolutely out of the question.

But how to cure him? Purifying him might not work, it was known to kill youkai, expelling their souls. _How do I do it, then? _She wondered. _How do I bring him back to what he was?_

Suddenly, her left hand twitched. The scar was pulsing…A slightly warmer, calming sensation filled her, as the scar, before her eyes, shone in a gold light.

Knowing what it might mean, Kagome closed her eyes, searching for Inuyasha—stopping dead when she felt him nearby. She could barely sense he was there…not like the night they became mates, it was as if only a small part of him was there, and the rest was not responding. But, no doubt about it, he was there.

_Inuyasha…he's calling me…_She knew instantly.

She grabbed his haori, and wrapped it around herself,before leaving the vacant hut. She left the village as quickly as she could, not wanting her friends to know where she was going. She knew they would object.

Kagome followed the signal that she felt in her mind, his blood, drawing her too him. She hurried, though her mind told her to stop and not go. He was a youkai, after all, he could hurt her.

_It doesn't matter…_she told herself. _It's Inuyasha, and I don't care…It's driving me crazy not seeing him! I want to see him, more than anything!_

She walked into a clearing, where she recognized Goshinboku, the tree Inuyasha had been sealed to, where she had met him almost a year ago—

And there he was.

Kagome gasped as she saw him, and he looked up at her. He was still a youkai, red eyes, purple stripes, fangs and claws, but it didn't matter. He was here, with her…at last.

When Inuyasha saw her, he smirked. "About time you got here, wench." His voice was deep, like she had heard the night he threatened to kill her.

Kagome walked closer, not afraid of him at all. "You know I can't stay away from you for too long." She said, feeling the sink in her heart when she remembered Inuyasha saying those very words to her not long ago.

Flexing his claws idly, Inuyasha said, "Baka. Came when I called you." Chuckling, he told her, raising his right hand and showing her the mating scar. "This thing is quite useful."

Kagome shook her head, not listening to his comments. "I knew you'd be like this, Inuyasha. I didn't come because I thought you would be any different." Lifting up her head with more confidence, she told him, "I came to save you."

He snorted. "Save me?" Another disturbing grin came to his face, his red eyes reflecting his amusement.

Not afraid anymore, knowing he would have already killed her if he meant it, Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha, seeing the uneasiness in his eyes. "I'll make sure you go back to normal, Inuyasha." she said, noticing that he was now trying to do anything but look at her. "Think about this, Inuyasha! This isn't you! You're not a youkai! You're a hanyou, a hanyou that I love!"

He finally looked back at her, his crimson eyes glaring. "I am no hanyou." He replied, his voice deep, with an undertone of anger.

Kagome grabbed on to the white undershirt, begging. "Please, Inuyasha! Don't think that! You're not who you think you are! You told me once that you didn't want to be a youkai, remember? Would that Inuyasha kill innocent villagers? Would that loving Inuyasha forget all about me? About his friends? Inuyasha," she pleaded, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Remember your true self! Remember it and let go of your youkai side!"

Inuyasha's red eyes were unchanged as she continued, her head falling on to his chest, crying. "It's killing me, Inuyasha, seeing you like this! Stop it, just stop being a youkai! Let it go so we can be together happy! Please, remember your human soul!"

Eyes flashing with rage, Inuyasha had heard enough. That girl was ordering him to live like a human. As a _hanyou!_ He couldn't take it anymore, his youkai anger piled up in him, and in a flash, he had Kagome pinned to Goshinboku, his hand locked around her throat, his nails scraping against her neck.

Kagome eyes were open in shock, and she barely had any time to gasp before his hand tightened, she grabbed at it with her hands, as Inuyasha said, in his chilling voice, "My youkai soul will never die. You will."

His nails dug into her throat, droplets of blood forming on them. Kagome begged in a small voice, "Inu…yasha!" her hands scrabbling at his unsuccessfully. She pulled at his hand, but he was too strong. "Inuyasha!" she cried again, softer this time. She looked into his red eyes, glaring at her in anger…the opposite of the ones she longed to see, the amber ones, looking at her lovingly.

Inuyasha suddenly had a sharp intake of breath as his inner self cried in protest against what he was doing. His youkai anger and his determination not to let her thwart him had gotten him this far, but now that he had her in his grasp, his mind retaliated against it.

Looking at her suddenly reminded him of another miko whom he had captured this way…up against a tree, his claws digging in to her throat…he didn't remember, but he knew it didn't lead to any good.

Kagome closed her eyes in pain as she struggled to release herself, now fearful for her life. "Inuyasha!" she called again, feeling his claws dig deeper, her throat being crushed under his grip.

Inuyasha bit his lip, feeling the terrible pain inside as he saw her crying. He was hurting her. _He _was hurting _her._ It didn't make sense, but he wanted nothing more but to let go, and take her in his arms, kiss her and promise everything would be all right. His mind was filled with thoughts that he knew he wasn't thinking. _Kagome! She's being hurt! Stop! Let her go!_

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, with one shaky breath of air, all she had left.

_Kagome!_

Kagome was suddenly released; she fell to her knees,gasping in surprise. She held a hand to her chest as she breathed deeply, looking down at the leafy ground, thankful he had released her. _Why did he let me go? He had every reason to kill me…but why?_

Suddenly, a voice she didn't expect to hear sounded in her ears, "Kagome…"

Kagome gasped and looked up, and saw the last person she expected to see,

Inuyasha, but no more a youkai. He was her hanyou, his eyes amber once again, the stripes disappeared, and the fangs and claws normal length. _Inuyasha…he's…_

She stood up, blinking, trying to determine if it was a dream or not. "Inu…yasha?" she asked, her mouth open in surprise.

Inuyasha looked around, his shining amber eyes litin confusion. "Kagome?" he asked timidly, in a soft voice that melted her heart once again. "Where are we? What's going on? I…can't remember anything…"

Her heart swelling with happiness, Kagome walked towards him, a wide smile brightened by happy tears on her face. _He's here…he's finally back! _He still looked at her puzzled as she wrapped her arms around him, her joyful tears falling. She shook her head, nearly laughing with delight. "Don't worry about it." She replied in a whisper. "We're safe…you're safe…you're back!"

And then she leaned up and kissed him, another tear falling as she remembered the feeling of him on her lips, a feeling that it seemed like she hadn't felt in ages. Her heart soared when she felt him close his eyes and kiss her back, taking his love once more in his arms.

Nothing mattered now, the lovers were reunited, once again.

Kagome slowly broke the kiss, not opening her eyes. _Inuyasha…_ she thought, a smile of blissful contentmenther face.

But suddenly, she felt a sharp, sudden pain in her stomach and cried out, placing a hand to her stomach in the pain. She looked up, and the last thing she knew was crumpling in a red-eyed Inuyasha's arms…

* * *

A/N: Oh, got you on that one there! Just to let you know, you'll know if I'm bluffing or if its real by the amount of description. If it's got a lot on telling his and her feelings, and blah blah, then its likely that its real. 

Plus, I said it would be thirty chapters. That should be a BIG indicatior.


	23. Fighting Love

A/N: So, whilst I slack off my studying, I decided to be nice and do one more update before the week of torture. I won't be able to update again until Friday, sorry guys. But, at least I gave you this, right?

**Part IV**

**Chapter 23: Fighting Love**

Inuyasha splashed water onto his face, taking particular care to wipe off his mouth. He stood in the stream, bare chested, the water he was splashing rolling down his chest and over his strong muscles.

His red youkai eyes flashed once more as he wiped off his lips. _Disgusting!_

Inuyasha didn't have a clue what went on the night before, but it _definitely _wasn't to his liking. One minute, he was trying to kill her, the next, she was kissing him. When she broke away, a smile and tears on her face, he was stunned. He had no idea why she had suddenly decided to kiss him...or why he had a deep desire to kiss her back.

That's what drove him over the edge, his desire. He was a youkai, and youkai were only supposed to kill humans. Before, he didn't know why that annoying girl was his mate, but now, after putting everything together, he knew.

He knew that there must have been another "him" at that time, specifically, a _hanyou. _A grin caught his face. Of course, youkai were superior to hanyou, so he had now taken over this weak hanyou's body.

But Inuyasha knew, whenever he was around Kagome, whenever he had a deep desire for her, it was the hanyou trying to break free once more. It was the hanyou that loved Kagome, the hanyou that forbid him from killing her.

It was the hanyou that made him bring her back.

After he had punched her, hard, she fell to the ground in a faint. Inuyasha didn't know what to do with her. At first, he just wanted to leave her, before she could have any other effects on him. But he didn't want to leave her…A youkai might get her, bandits may come and take her hostage, something might happen to her. Growling in protest, he knew he couldn't just leave her.

So he picked her up, and carried her off, deeper into the woods, traveling all night. He took her to a cave, far into the woods, and left her there, venturing out not far from it to wash away the human scent.

Inuyasha stepped out of the stream, over to his white shirt and damp haori. He found it with Kagome, knowing it to be his, and had also doused it in water, trying in vain to get her sweet scent from it. He put on his shirt, and picked up the haori, and approached the cave, slightly lit with rays from the morning sun.

Inside, he lay his haori on rocks to dry. The cave wasn't very deep; it was about the size of a hut, with a low ceiling and slightly arched walls. It wasn't roomy, but it was somewhere to keep her safe.

Though Inuyasha did not love this girl, he did share one feeling in common with the hanyou, he wanted to keep her safe. He turned and looked at her. Kagome was still asleep, resting with her hand across her stomach, on a bed of grass. He could hear her shallow breathing with sleep, and he seemed hypnotized as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath.

He came closer to her, into the darker part of the cave, and sat beside her sleeping body. She looked so peaceful in sleep, like an innocent child, having done no wrong. He felt a jolt in his stomach as he saw the small scabs over the light wounds his claws had inflicted on her neck. He glanced at his claws, the very same that had hurt her the night before, feeling an entirely new emotion; guilt.

As he looked at his claws, and then glanced over to the sword that leaned against the side of the cave, he realized that he could really hurt her. He was a powerful youkai, she was a weak human…he could actually kill her if he wasn't careful.

That thought brought on more mixed feelings. Being a youkai, he wanted to kill her, and keep these human emotions at bay, but the hanyou trapped inside of him just wanted to protect her, and make sure she was safe. He had tried to rid himself of her the night before, and so leave behind all those human feelings, but it had backfired, and so caused him to feel them stronger.

A small growl escaped him as he curled his right hand into a fist, his nails digging into his mating scar. His red eyes became angry once more. It was all this girl's fault! If she didn't affect him like this, the hanyou wouldn't have broken free that time!

As he leaned over her, his claws extended, the youkai anger flowing through his veins once more, he felt the familiar bloodlust rise in him once again. He wanted to see her bleed, to feel the delight as his claws ripped through her flesh, to hear her cry out and moan in pain—

Or did he want her to moan in pleasure, hearing her cry his name in the night, when all else was asleep? He also wanted the joy of feeling her in his arms, being with her as one, touching her with his hands, making her his forevermore. Inuyasha wanted to have her once more, and hear her gasp as he felt her, moan as he kissed her—

He wanted both, to hear her scream as he took her forcefully, to see the fear in her eyes. Crying out in pain as he made her submit to his will…or seeing her scream in fear as he slashed at her, delight rising inside of him as he saw her blood on the ground.

Inuyasha didn't know which one to choose anymore. Before, he would have certainly wanted to rip her to pieces, like any other human he had met, but mating had given him a new idea for torture, one that he knew would possibly hurt her more.

But no matter what this girl had done to him, he couldn't do either. He knew he would never be able to do it. Being around her was enough to make the human emotions stir in him once more, trying to hurt her would only bring the hanyou from him again. And he couldn't let that happen, he didn't know what the foolish hanyou would do in _his _body.

Turning away sharply, he walked away from her and sat near the front of the cave, watching the wind whisper through the trees.

* * *

Kagome finally stirred. The first thing she knew was a painful throb in her stomach, and the second, that everything felt fuzzy. She slowly opened her eyes, to see a rock ceiling, different from the wooden one of the hut. She sat up sharply, looking around. She was in a cave, lying on grass, in the middle of a forest. 

Her eyes focused on Inuyasha as he turned around and looked at her. He was still a youkai, red eyes, purple stripes, the long fangs, but there was something…different about him, somehow. She had seen him as a youkai before, but every time, he had looked angry. Now, though his face was slightly changed, Kagome could clearly see a look she had seen on Inuyasha many times, worry.

But, as soon as she saw it, he turned away, and looked back out of the cave. It then registered on her that he was wearing his haori once again, but she knew she didn't need it anymore. No matter what he looked like, he was here, with her, and that was enough for her.

_But why is he with me? _She wondered. _Last night…_she remembered when he had tried to kill her. And how he had hit her viciously, making her pass out. _It seemed like he wanted me to be dead…why would be bring me here?_

As she remembered the night before, a jolt went through Kagome as she remembered Inuyasha's transformation. _It wasn't a dream, was it? _she thought, remembering his confused face as he looked on the scene, how he said he didn't remember anything about what had happened.

Kagome's heart fluttered as she remembered the single kiss they had shared. It was such a little thing compared to what they had been through before, but it was enough. She had never been happier in the moment when she thought he had turned back into a hanyou.

_Could it have been a hallucination? _she wondered. _That's happened to me before…did I just imagine him like that? But…it seemed and felt so real…_

Her heart had resigned itself to the fact that her Inuyasha was gone before, but now that she didn't know if there was a possibility if he could come back or not, it felt even worse.

Kagome stood up from the make-shift bed, and walked over to Inuyasha, still avoiding looking at her. She sat down next to him, looking out at the trees. She knew her friends would not know she was here, or that she had even been kidnapped, she had told Sango she was thinking of going back to her time anyway, they would all think she had gone back, no one being able to check to see if this was true.

"It's pretty." Kagome said, looking at the view of the small area around the cave. There were only a few trees, with light passing through in rays to sparkle on the water. In this moment, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Her eyes glanced over at Inuyasha. He didn't answer. His red eyes were still fixed on the view, anywhere but her. He sat with his legs crossed, his arms folded across his chest, his long claws in plain view. If he didn't have the long, protruding fangs, Kagome could have sworn he looked more like her Inuyasha than ever. Youkai Inuyasha wasn't the same person as her lover, but the more she saw of him, the more alike she noticed they were.

Kagome tried again to get him to speak. "Don't you want to talk?" She asked, with a soft smile, hoping he would say something.

Inuyasha still said nothing, preferring to ignore her. It was easier to get control of his emotions when he ignored her. But Kagome was becoming annoyed, and as usual, he didn't sense it.

Kagome grabbed his arm, forcefully turning him towards her. "Look you! You kidnapped me and brought me here, tell me why!"

Her outburst caused anger to flash in his eyes. A growl escaped him as He grabbed the hand that held him, gripping it tightly by the wrist. Kagome gasped. She had forgotten that it wasn't the old Inuyasha, but the new one, who couldn't be controlled by her sudden, angry outbursts.

"Fine." Inuyasha said, in his deep youkai voice, his red eyes glaring at her. His claws dug into her wrist, and Kagome flinched with pain. "I brought you here because you are my mate. And as my mate, you'll do what I say."

He let go of her wrist, shoving it back at her. Kagome's eyes shown with a slight fear of him. He was not going to kill her, like he had tried, but ordering her around so forcefully…was not something she was used to. Though he had given her a small scare because of it, there was something she had to know. "I…I'm your mate?" she asked, her voice small.

Inuyasha turned around, a growl of confusion escaping him, as he looked at her with a stare of incredulity through his crimson eyes. "I mean…" Kagome asked, "You've accepted me as your mate?"

He didn't answer, just like he had before, but the way he turned around to look back at the trees was enough of an answer for her. This answer brought on a mixture of feelings for Kagome. On one hand, it might mean that he was starting to come back, if he had admitted to himself that she was his mate…but on the other side, he could order her to do anything, and she would have to do it, because she was his mate. She could refuse, of course, but she didn't want to anger him now.

_But, if he's starting to come back…_Kagome slowly reached out a hand to him, and put it on his shoulder, feeling him jump in surprise. "Inuyasha," she said, a small smile creeping up her face. "I'm sort of glad, that you brought me here."

As usual, he didn't reply. But unlike what Kagome assumed was the reason, his constant determination to ignore her, it was really because her voice had him hypnotized. "I mean," she continued, "It gives us some time together, like we had…before."

"Before _what?_" he asked, his voice low with annoyance.

Kagome sat in front of him, her brown eyes glaring. "Don't act like you don't know! Back before, when you were a hanyou!" His eyes turned sharply away from her. "Don't deny it, I know you know about that! You were a hanyou before, and your heart was human, remember? You know this isn't you!"

"That Inuyasha is gone." He replied sharply, glaring back at her. "And he's never coming back. It's done. And though we both don't like it, you're _mine._"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes turning to love. "Both don't like it?" she slowly reached her hand out, and touched his cheek, right over the purple stripe across it. Inuyasha didn't even bother to force her away, his eyes lit with surprise. "Inuyasha, No matter what you look like, I still want to be with you…No matter what form you're in, I still love you."

Her words unexpectedly lit up Inuyasha's heart. A minute before, he had hardened his heart against her, but he couldn't keep her out now. As the ice began to melt around his heart, everything suddenly became peaceful…The world wasn't one big battlefield, filled with blood for the spilling. It was filled with beauty, with life, with— _Kagome…_

A small gasp came from Kagome as she saw Inuyasha's eyes start to fade. The red slowly started turning to pure white, blue turning to amber. The purple stripes were beginning to disappear, and his fangs were definitely shrinking. _Inuyasha…he's turning back!_

But he blinked forcefully, turning away for a moment, and then when he looked back at her, his eyes were once again their red hue, everything back into place. His eyes were no more peaceful, not they were violently angry. Inuyasha grasped Kagome by the shoulders, claws digging into them, getting a gasp from her.

"You are my mate." He repeated his voice threateningly deep. "And you must do what I say." He flung her over back by the grass bed, hearing her yelp in surprise, her eyes fearful. "Don't move." He ordered. "And don't," his eyes flashed dangerously, "talk to me!"

Kagome's breaths came shakily,as she watched him place himself back where he was before, looking outside. Her heart thumped in fear as she remembered the anger in his eyes, anger at her for once again bring his hanyou side to the surface. But that statement she had made, it was all true. No matter what he was, no matter what he had done to her, she still couldn't keep herself from loving him.

It would be easy to hate him for the things he did. For the things he was doing to her. It would make everything more bearable. But she couldn't. She could never hate him, and thus, her heart suffered more torture than it had ever felt. She drew her knees up to her chest, and sat with her eyes downcast, saying nothing as she was told.

Inuyasha felt the unusual guilt once again, knowing that he had dug his claws into her skin once more. He didn't feel any pleasure from her blood on his claws; he felt a deep sinking in his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was a youkai. She was human, he wasn't supposed to hurt her and then hate himself for it.

He gave a small growl to himself as he thought, his eyes flashing and gripping his hand into a fist, _Damn hanyou!_

Inuyasha knew that if he didn't hurt her as he did, he would find himself falling in love with her once more.

* * *

A/N: So…here's a moral for you, if you have sex with your boyfriend, he might turn evil and kill people, then kidnap you and abuse you! Remember that, children! 

Just a reminder, this is my last chapter before a week break for finals. Have a good break! (Or not...I'll miss it too, you know.) But I promise you, I'll have a chapter up on Friday, so don't forget!


	24. Impossible to Hate

A/N: Eh heh…sorry about that week long break. But finals are over now, so you don't have to worry anymore! Anyway, thanks to these reviewers, who wished me luck on my exams;

**Pwalefriend, RamblingPhilosopher, Sylis, NoOneButYou, orangepencils, Fluff Freak, ChocolateCheesecake, DropofCrimson, kairiyna15, Inuyashasonly1**

I've got a special surprise for you! Come on up to the kissing booth!

Kuro and Akuto: Why are we doing this?

:shrugs: I couldn't help it! I miss writing for them! (And, they're all MINE, mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!)

**Chapter 24: Impossible to Hate**

Shippou the kitsune sighed, looking up at the roof of Kaede's hut. "When's Kagome going to come back?" he asked.

Sango looked up at him from petting Kirara in her lap. "We don't know, Shippou-chan. We'll have to wait."

"But why did she have to home?" Shippou wondered. "She just came back, and then she had to leave again?"

"I suppose Kagome-sama wanted to go home to forget." Miroku piped in. "After all, she's been through so much, we can't really blame her if she needs to go back to her family."

Sighing, Sango glanced at Miroku. "But, doesn't it seem…a _bit _odd to you? She usually tells us when she goes home, she doesn't want us to worry. Don't you think she would have told us if she was going back?"

There was a silence in the hut as everyone considered this. "Maybe not." Kaede commented, cutting up herbs for medicine. "Kagome is an extraordinary child, but when racked by grief, who knows what one might do?"

Shippou pointed out, "She left her stuff here."

"That's true." Miroku replied. "But she did that last time, as well."

"I don't know, Houshi-sama." Sango said. "There are too many circumstances that make this seem to make sense."

Miroku replied, "While Kagome-sama did leave her things here, Inuyasha's haori is gone. And we all know of the attachment she has had to it lately. I'm sure she's safe in her world, and will come back soon. Don't worry, my dear Sango. I'm sure everything is all right."

The youkai exterminatorlooked back at Kirara as she accepteddefeat, "I guess you're right. Kagome-chan is probably safe in her home now, thinking of coming back."

* * *

Kagome watched the orange sunset over the forest from the cave, sighing. Inuyasha had left the cave, after ordering her to stay put. She, of course, did as she was told, not wanting to anger him now. He had been gone for a couple hours, but she wasn't worried. She knew quite well that he could take care of himself.

Her eyes found the mating scar on her left hand. Inuyasha's words from the morning came back to her. _"You are my mate…" _He had admitted to himself that she was his mate, but she didn't know what that would mean. She had barely entered into that kind of relationship with hanyou Inuyasha, and she didn't know what mating meant to youkai as opposed to hanyou.

Thinking of that only brought out the memory of the night before, when Inuyasha had turned back into a hanyou. _He's still in there…_Kagome thought. _But, what can I do to bring Inuyasha back permanently? _

Her heart longed for her hanyou. She wanted to see his amber eyes twinkle in love, once more. To feel his lips against hers, the warmth of being in his arms, hearing him whisper her name in his ear and then tell her how much he loved her…

_Inuyasha, when will I see you again?_

Almost on cue, she saw the youkai form of Inuyasha walking back towards the cave, a dead deer flung over his shoulder. When he looked up and saw her, he turned sharply away, not being able to bear her beautiful figure even now.

As he walked into the cave, Kagome stood up, her dark eyes curious. "Inuyasha?" she asked, as he walked passed her and tossed the deer on the stone floor, a sickening thump coming from the carcass as it hit. Kagome felt her stomach turn slightly. She had been in the Sengoku Jidai for a while, and had seen many dead animals, but the deer's dark eyes were staring glassily at her in an expression that begged mercy. She could see the jagged, bleeding wound from Inuyasha's claws that had killed it.

_Several villagers met that same fate…_she couldn't help but think, her heart sinking in her chest as she thought about it.

Inuyasha turned to her, his red eyes glaring, but not angry like they were so often. "Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying not to look at the dead deer. "What's this for?"

With another harsh glare, Inuyasha sat before the slain animal, and suddenly ripped the leg off the deer, causing a nauseating squelching, ripping, and cracking as it came free, drizzling blood everywhere. Kagome jumped, at that, cringing as she looked upon the sight. "Food." Inuyasha replied, ripping the meat off the bone with his teeth and chewing it before her.

Kagome glanced around until she found a sharp rock on the floor of the cave. She picked it up, and then sat before the pathetic deer. She was used to preparing food from the animal, but she wasn't about to eat it raw. Inuyasha watched puzzled as she cut the meat away from the bones, setting it over the fire with sticks. "What are you doing?" he asked, clearly thinking it was a stupid idea.

"I'm cooking, baka!" Kagome snapped, keeping her eyes on her cooking. "I'm not going to eat anything raw! Besides, you can get sick from that! It's disgusting!"

Without meaning to, Inuyasha watched her as she prepared the food, his crimson eyes taking in everything she was doing. A sense of déjà vu came to him as he remembered a scene like this before…watching her cook like this. But it was hazy, and he knew that memory didn't come from his eyes. But relating the memory and that moment…was peaceful.

When he looked at her like this, the hanyou inside him would start stirring. _Kagome…_he heard in his mind, not knowing where it was coming from. _Can't you see that I'm right here with you?_

Youkai Inuyasha gave a small, inaudible growl. Silencing those foreign thoughts with, _That damn hanyou!_

He didn't know how to get rid of him. Whenever he looked at her like this, or whenever she begged him to come back, the hanyou would suddenly come forth. He was stronger, and so he kept the hanyou trapped, but he hated the feelings that the hanyou brought along with him. He couldn't kill her, and he longed to touch her again…like he had done before.

But it was the hanyou that loved her, he didn't. He hated her for what she could do to him. She could draw out the hanyou inside him, she made him weak. She made him suffer through human emotions, she made him desire her. She was at fault for the conflict he suffered, the unending torment of memories of that hanyou flooding his brain.

Her presence made him dream of her, dreams of lovely memories. Kagome put him in constant confusion, half hating her, half loving her. He tried to keep a straight mind, and keep on hating her, but whenever she tried to talk to him, he had to fight a smile coming on his face. He had to fight the fierce urge to take her in his arms, and kiss her once more.

Kagome was driving him insane. And it was all because she loved him. She had declared so many times that she still loved him, and that very thought caused his heart to rise in his chest, knowing that she still loved him despite what he looked like. If only she could hate him, and stop her advances, then he knew he would finally live without torment…and could finally seal the hanyou away forever.

Kagome turned to him, with a smile on her face, offering him some of the newly cooked meat. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Want some?"

Her smile is what did it. That wonderful, horrible smile. Happy memories of that smile flooded through his brain in an instant, and once again came the content thought _Kagome…_Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed her and slammed her down against the grass bed.

She looked up at his face, the red eyes pulsing in fury, snarling at her while his nails dug into her arms. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, looking at him in fear.

"I could make you mine right now." He declared, in a low, threatening voice. His sharp nail tracing her quivering face. "That would take that smile off your face." His hand went lower over her shirt, and latched on to her breast, squeezing and drawing pricks of blood from his claws as Kagome gasped in pain.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes as a malicious smile came upon his purple striped face. _What's happening? _She thought frantically. _Why is he doing this? Why is he purposely trying to hurt me this way?_

Then it dawned on her. She instantly blinked the tears away, resolving not to cry out. Inuyasha stared at her newfound bravery. "Aren't you afraid?" he asked, removing his hand from her breast. "I could take you without your lover interfering." His voice went deeper as he threatened. "I could make you feel more pain then you've ever imagined."

"Go ahead then." Kagome said, her voice calm. "Go on, take me. I don't care."

Her calmness was enough to make his eyes flare in anger. "You're lying!"

Kagome shook her head, her dark brown eyes shining in all truth. "No I'm not. Have me, Inuyasha. I won't scream, I won't try to stop you. You can do whatever you want."

"I'm not the hanyou, wench!" he yelled at her stoic face.

She replied in all honesty, "I know that, Inuyasha. I know you're not. But I can't help it. I can't help but love you. No matter what you do to me, nothing will change the fact that I do."

Inuyasha's temper got the better of him again, and he ran two claws across her stomach, feeling a jump from her, but nothing more; she had promised not to scream. Two thin red lines appeared across her white shirt, and all she did was bite her lip in the pain. He sat up and shoved her away, growling as he punched the rock wall of the cave. "What do I have to do?" he roared. "What do I have to do to make you hate me?"

Kagome, whose hand was over her stomach to stop the bleeding, replied, "I told you, you can't make me hate you."

He turned back to her, his red eyes flashing. "I could kill them. Your friends. I'd slit their throats while you watched, before you got a chance to even warn them."

Shaking her head, she said, "I'd be angry, upset, sad, but…I still couldn't hate you."

"Never?" he growled, his fury rising.

"Never." She answered. There was a silence as they looked at each other, their eyes meeting in a mutual understanding.

Suddenly, Kagome flew to the ground, intense pain in her cheek. She looked up, holding her hand to the injured place. Inuyasha had hit her. There was a snarl of rage as he turned away from her, red eyes flashing in warning.

She sat up, one hand clutching her stomach while the other held her cheek as she watched Inuyasha storm out of the cave, into the night.

* * *

A/N: Well…it's an interesting chapter after a week break, I'll say! However, I do like the next chapter better…too bad… 


	25. Surge of the Heart

A/N: Oh, this chapter is one I have been waiting to write...it's just that cool!

**Note**: Also, to people wishing me to read their fics, I try, but I can't do everything. I have a life too, plus fics that I read, I beta someone, and then the requests to read other people's fics. If you really want me to read, please send me a PM instead of through a review. If you do that, I'll be happy to read and give you my opinion, but I only read stories K-T. (Unless of course, an M contains no explicit sexual scenes.)

**Chapter 25: Surge of the Heart**

Shippou the kitsune carried the bucket of water back to the village, Kirara following him. He sighed. "You know, Kirara, I wonder if anything's ever going to be the same again."

The nekomata gave a soft growl in agreement, as they walked through the leafy forest. "I miss Kagome," he continued, "And Kagome's so sad without Inuyasha…That baka!" he growled. "Why did he have to make Kagome sad and go away anyway?"

As he said this, they walked into a sunlit clearing. As they walked into it, Shippou turned and looked up at Goshinboku. "That's the tree that Kagome said Inuyasha was stuck to for fifty years." he said sadly, his thoughts resting on Kagome.

Suddenly, Kirara sniffed the air and growled, her hair standing on end. "Huh?" the kitsune asked. "What is it, Kirara?"

The nekomata walked closer to the tree, sniffing intently and still growling fiercely. Shippou put down the tall bucket and walked over to the tree. He instantly saw what Kirara was looking at. "There's blood flecks all over it!" he said, jumping up to the spot and sniffing.

"Kagome was here!" he said, gasping. He recognized another familiar scent. "And Inuyasha too!"

Kirara turned her head, sniffing in another direction. "They went that way?" Shippou asked, confirming it with his sharp youkai nose. He jumped back down, exchanging a frightened look between him and the nekomata. "Kirara…"

He suddenly let out a frightened yelp and scampered back to the village with Kirara following, yelling, "Miroku! Sango!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes slid over to Inuyasha, who was once again sitting in another part of the cave, trying not to notice that she was there. She hadn't spoken to him since the night before, when he had hit her. Even though it had hurt, she knew she had to forgive him for it.

_I know he already feels guilty, _she thought, gingerly touching the forming bruise on her cheek.

She was right in that assumption. As Inuyasha sat in silence, not looking at her, all he thought of was guilt for the way he had treated her the night before. He had threatened to rape her, threatened to kill her friends, had given her deep scratches on her stomach that made her wince with pain whenever she sat up, and had given her a red bruise on her cheek because she declared she could never hate him. That, plus everything else attacked his guilty conscience.

_Why did I do that? _He wondered, his red eyes looking over his hands that had hurt her so many times over the past few days. _Why couldn't I control my temper?_

His temper had been flaring lately, but he thought it was just because he was a youkai, that these things would happen. But he knew it wasn't so. She was doing something to him, making him incredibly calm one minute and then making his temper flare out at her the next.

Inuyasha's crimson eyes glared. He had known why this was so. It was all because the hanyou had loved her. Now the hanyou was begging to be set free, so he could love her once more. Inuyasha couldn't stand it, that constant nagging in the back of his brain telling him to let go, for Kagome's sake.

But he couldn't. Something held him on; something he didn't know kept him this way. It wasn't at all like it was before. Kagome couldn't turn him back; neither could the sword Tessaiga, or one of her sit commands. He was trapped in a perpetual state of being a youkai, and even he hated it.

If he had been trapped before he had mated with her, perhaps he would have enjoyed it and not had these feelings binding him from his freedom. He wouldn't feel this guilt, or have the hanyou constantly badgering him to be set free. He wouldn't feel protective towards Kagome at all.

But since the hanyou had decided to give in to his emotions, now he suffered every day for it. When his temper flared and he lashed out at her, he felt the same sense of guilt the hanyou felt, he felt the same pain at seeing her bleed. Feeling happiness at bloodlust was over, now he just felt sick of the sight of it.

Her face reflected in his mind constantly, her smiles calming him while also mocking him from the shadows. Inuyasha hated the feeling when his stomach flip-flopped when she proclaimed she still loved him, or when she stated that it was impossible to hate him. He loathed more than ever the desire that haunted him, the want and need for her he felt every moment he was around her, which slowly tore and ate at his soul.

Kagome was driving him into insanity.

And he couldn't help but forgive her.

He turned sharply around, and looked right at her, the piercing gaze of his crimson eyes making her jump slightly. As he glared at her, he saw the reddish-purple bruise he had inflicted on her cheek, he saw the hand she held over her stomach, the red stains on her shirt not faded away. Inuyasha could see clearly the small scabs on her neck from the pricks of his claws, knowing similar ones were on her arms.

Inuyasha turned back around, feeling the guilt flood him once again. If guilt was a corporal being, there was no doubt that he would have shredded it to bits in an instant for the suffering it was causing him. He felt his ears lower slightly on his head for the pain he felt.

Suddenly, they perked up as her beautiful voice asked, "Inuyasha?" His heart rose in his chest as that voice, lovely as a melody, sung in his ears. He internally cursed himself.

"You're not…in pain are you?" he asked, his voice soft. The instant those words left his lips, he felt the strong desire to kill himself for his stupidity and softness towards her. He could almost see the surprise on her face at being asked such a question.

Inuyasha heard her come closer, his heart panging with every step she took. "No, Inuyasha, I'm not in pain." He shifted a bit, so that she was in the corner of his eye. There was no way he was going to look straight at her, not when she was getting that close. He saw her bite her lip with inner struggle. She finally answered, "I know you couldn't help it."

That got his anger up. Growling in annoyance, he turned sharply. "Couldn't help _what?_" he demanded, red eyes flaring.

Kagome stood her ground. Though she sported injuries, proof of his temper, she wouldn't back down. "I know that you couldn't help it when you got angry." She replied softly, her brown eyes looking directly into his.

After a small growl, he looked away. The only sound that he made was a soft, "Keh." Though he pretended that the question didn't affect him, Kagome could tell it did. She knew the inner struggle he faced, struggling every minute between his hanyou and youkai sides when it concerned her.

Though she knew it was her fault for his inner torment, she knew she had to continue. She had seen the hanyou released; she knew it could happen once more. She had tried so many times, the injuries proof of her trying. But she wouldn't give up, no matter what happened. Kikyou had said it was possible, and Kagome knew that it was working. If she begged him enough…her lover would come back to her, once again.

Brown eyes full of empathy, Kagome reached out and touched Inuyasha on the shoulder, giving him support. "Inuyasha," she said, softly. "You don't have to hide."

A fierce growl was her only reply. But she didn't know that her words were affecting him in more ways than one. He was angry with her yes, but now, that anger was just a shallow emotion. A habit, more than what he was feeling. He wanted to respond to her words, to admit to her what he was feeling…To admit that no matter how much he fought it, the hanyou was winning.

Kagome shifted her position, and let her hand fall from his shoulder on to his purple striped cheek, making him get lost in the spell of her eyes. "Don't pretend, Inuyasha," she said, in a warm voice. "I know you know that you're still a hanyou. Don't try to deny it, it'll just cause us both more pain."

Her words echoed in his mind. _Just cause us more pain…_ He found himself agreeing with her, wholeheartedly, all anger swept away.

"You're the same person that I love, Inuyasha. And you know it." She whispered, finding herself drawing close to his face. The closer she came, the more she saw him change. His eyes were slowly turning back to amber, the purple stripes fading away.

"Just let go, Inuyasha." She murmured, not knowing how much his heart leapt at her words. "Let go of everything." The youkai in his mind was receding, the hanyou coming to take his place, with her.

He nodded with her, lost in the trance of her words and eyes. "Ka…go…me…" he whispered, her name rolling off his tongue as if he hadn't said it in a thousand years.

Kagome was so close that she could feel the breath from his lips, the shaky breath from his change. "Set yourself free." She whispered, closing her eyes.

And then she kissed him, pouring out all of her love into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, lost in the feeling that she had forgotten from so long ago. She felt his fangs shrink against her lips, a clawed hand around her back pulling her closer, the nails shrinking by the second.

The greatest surprise was feeling Inuyasha respond to the kiss. He kissed her back with such emotion, making her heart race and her head spin like it used to, before the world had turned upside down. He let out a sigh of contentment against her lips, before ravishing them once more, pushing the passion further on, making Kagome's heart melt in her chest. He pulled her into his lap, feeling the curve of her chest against his, her scent circling and intoxicating him as he fought control.

The hanyou had returned; the hanyou that had fully loved and desired her. It was the hanyou that continued to kiss her, the hanyou that continued to touch her, the hanyou that wanted nothing more but to mate with her right then and there. He fought himself to continue on, and to have her as his once more. Nothing mattered anymore, only that he was here, with Kagome, brought out from the darkness that had been his home for so long.

But feeling her press further and further, her want becoming the same as his, is what did it.

In an instant, he let out a deep growl and pushed her away, dashing into a corner of the cave. Kagome had fallen on to the floor, startled by his sudden retreat. But she saw, as he huddled in a corner like a frightened child, that his red eyes and purple stripes had returned.

_But Inuyasha—my Inuyasha—won that time. _she thought, touching her lips, still savoring the lingering taste of him on them. _He won't be trapped much longer. _She couldn't help but form a half hidden satisfied smile on her face. _He's finally coming back!  
_

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was in a state of distress. He had realized then, during the kiss, why he was in such pain and torment every hour of the day. The hanyou had gotten too far, and had been released, but only after the kiss was in full form. He realized it when it had been _him _that initiated that moment of passion.

_It's me…_he thought, his heart sinking. _It's been me all along…_He formed a fist with his long nails, the fist with the mating scar. _There is no "youkai" and "hanyou"…We are one body, one soul. "He" wasn't thinking those thoughts, I was!_

Timidly, taking a glance back at the wonderful, horrible girl staring right back at him, he thought, his heart beating faster at the thought, _It's me that loves her. It's always been me._

His red eyes lit with pain, as he intently stared back out at the scenery, he thought, _But she doesn't love me now. She only loves who I used to be…a hanyou…

* * *

_

A/N: So…yeah. There have been many questions as to the Inuyasha "hanyou" and "youkai" thing, so I hope that clears it up.

Anyway, next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	26. The Unchanging Soul

A/N: So, had to drag myself away from Final Fantasy X to write this. (My friend lent me the game to introduce me into the wonderful world of Final Fantasy.) That game has a hypnotic mind control power, I swear. It makes me play it for hours on end…And it won't leave me alone! I always see it when I turn around…

If I ever meet the guy who invented those games, they're in for a serious beating.

**Chapter 26: The Unchanging Soul**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou rode on top of Kirara, each ready for battle and looking concerned. "Are you sure the scent is this way, Shippou?" Miroku asked, glancing around the dark, early morning sky.

The kitsune nodded. "Yeah, it just keeps getting stronger. They're around here somewhere."

"Kirara!" Sango said, and the nekomata sped up. _Don' t worry, Kagome-chan. _Sango thought, her eyes lit with determination as they kept going. _We're coming to get you.

* * *

_

Inuyasha glanced back down at Kagome, still lost in sleep. His eyes, thought at first appearing menacing by their crimson color, had softened as he looked upon her. This girl that had transformed him in so little time. This girl, that despite everything, he had come to love.

How is it that he came to love her? He didn't know. Inuyasha figured it might have to do with him loving her before, when he was in his hanyou state, but it also seemed to be because of who she was, the calming effect she seemed to have on him.

Reaching out slowly, he brushed a lock of hair away from her face as she slept on her side, tracing her cheek in the process. As always, the touch of her lifted his heart and sent warmth through his body, the longing that he knew too well now. _Kagome…_

All the time he had spent in the youkai form, as well as all the time he had spent around her, had led to a melding of his personalities. He had gained his hanyou's love for her, as well as the softening of his heart, and also a few of his old memories. But with those memories, he had learned the truth.

While Kagome said she loved him always, she only truly loved his hanyou form.

When she had kissed him, it was out of desperation, trying to get him to turn back into what he was. She didn't trust him like this, slightly afraid that he could seriously hurt her. She stood her ground, pretended not to be afraid and said she couldn't hate him, but it wasn't love. Kagome loved the old Inuyasha, the hanyou, and he happened to share the same body.

If he was in a different body she wouldn't even consider it, thinking him just another youkai to be gotten rid of.

Though this angered him, he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't force her to love him as he was, because that would mean hurting her. And he couldn't stand it when he hurt her…it caused him too much pain.

Inuyasha stood up with a sigh, his crimson eyes still looking upon her with a deep longing, and then turned away, going for the morning hunt.

* * *

As he ran through the woods, looking for food he could bring back to the cave, he allowed his mind to become serene like it usually was during hunts. He didn't think about anything, just the wind in the air, the scent of prey nearby. He was silently chasing down a deer, when suddenly, a scent invaded his nose. He stopped abruptly, his ears perking up with their noise.

"Shippou, can you tell where Kagome-sama is?" A male voice said.

"We have to find her soon." A female voice joined in.

Inuyasha didn't recognize the voices, but he knew that they were after Kagome. _His _Kagome. He quickly dashed closer to the noise, careful to stay downwind. Through a parting in the trees, he saw a human woman and man standing by a transformed nekomata, and a young kitsune youkai on the ground sniffing.

"Over there!" the kitsune sat up and pointed. Inuyasha recognized that it was the path towards the cave. A low, inaudible growl resonated in his throat, his eyes becoming hard and flexing his claws.

The human woman, a youkai exterminator by the looks of her, exchanged glances with the man, a monk. "Here's the plan. Houshi-sama," she said, speaking directly to the monk. "You go and corner Inuyasha. Your holy powers should be able to keep him in check. Shippou and I will go find Kagome."

_They're after Kagome! _Inuyasha thought, the growling becoming more audible, his red eyes flashing fiercer.

The youkai exterminator continued. "We'll get Kagome-chan out of here safe. She won't have to worry about him hurting her anymore."

That broke all of Inuyasha's self-control. With a loud, guttural roar, he pounced in front of them, eyes flashing madly, his claws ready to attack. The members of the party gasped, "Inuyasha!"

They didn't have a chance to prepare themselves when he attacked. Jumping forward with a swipe, they just barely managed to evade it. The nekomata jumped towards him, in attempt to make him back off, but Inuyasha fought more furiously than before. The youkai blood inside of him had fully awakened, and they were his enemy. He would only continue to fight them, until they were dead.

* * *

Kagome stirred on the bed of grass. She opened her eyes to the light of the rising sun. She looked around the room sleepily, and saw no one. _Inuyasha? _She sat up, and confirmed that Inuyasha wasn't in the cave. _Where did he go? _

Sighing, Kagome remembered the dream she had. It was a wonderful dream, filled with happiness, with light, with—_Inuyasha…_

It was _her _Inuyasha, just as she had remembered him. In her dream, he was holding her close, making her feel safe, promising her to always protect her. Oh, how she missed that Inuyasha, who loved her more than life itself, and whom she returned the feeling. The Inuyasha that made her happy, and could let her laugh…the one that was worth the year she had waited for him.

Kagome closed her eyes, and made a silent prayer. _Inuyasha, please…let me see you again soon…

* * *

_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, blocking his blows with his staff. Everytime Inuyasha touched that staff, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his hands, the pain from the holiness of his powers, as opposed to the impurity of his youkai state. As the monk blocked one more of his blows, he shivered at the sight of Inuyasha's red eyes, pulsing in rage.

Sango unsheathed her katana and ran for youkai Inuyasha, but was knocked aside swiftly with one swipe of Inuyasha's clawed hand. She landed hard on the ground, crying out in pain. "Sango!" Miroku yelled, running for her.

Inuyasha turned from them to see Shippou, paralyzed with fear as he looked upon him. Grinning insanely, he quickly grabbed the screaming kitsune by his tail, his claws ready to strike down the pleading creature—

When suddenly, a calming scent wafted through his nose. He froze, much to the surprise of the others, as he recognized it. _Kagome…she's awake. _His eyes slid over to his foes, all looking at him with curious looks on their faces. _They're going to try to take her away from me!  
_

Without thinking, Inuyasha took off, towards the cave, still carrying the crying Kitsune in his grasp.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the bed, trying not to remember of the last time she woke up and Inuyasha was gone, when suddenly, youkai Inuyasha ran into the cave, a screaming Shippou in his grip.

Gasping, Kagome ran up to him. "Shippou-chan! What's going on?"

Inuyasha growled at her, his eyes flashing red as he gripped Shippou's tail tighter, causing a wail of pain to come from the kitsune. "They're trying to take you away from me!"

She could only stare as her former lover growled in rage, while Shippou wailed. "Inuyasha, Shippou won't hurt me. Put him down." she replied softly.

Inuyasha growled louder, louder then the cries of Shippou, and then threw him on the ground, another wail coming from him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you angry!" the kitsune cried.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, as if protecting her from him. Though he knew Shippou couldn't really hurt her, he knew that he was part of the scheme to take her back. And he wouldn't stand for it. His growling escalated, and he walked closer to Shippou, feeling the bloodlust stir within him again. "You won't take her from me." He said, flexing his claws.

Kagome ran upin front of him,gripping him by the shoulders. "Inuyasha, please, stop it! Don't hurt him! Shippou-chan won't take me away! Please don't hurt him!" she begged, her eyes misting up.

This was another blow that struck his heart. Kagome, the girl he loved, that he knew would never truly love him, was now pleading for the life of one who wanted to kidnap her away from him. He wouldn't stand for it. Kagome was _his _and _his _alone. He pushed her out of the way, feeling the familiar twinge of guilt as she let out a gasp of surprise as she hit the floor. "You're _mine." _He growled, possessively. "They won't take you away. I'll kill anyone who wants to take you away."

Tears formed in her eyes as Inuyasha raised his claws against the wailing Shippou, to scared to do anything. "No, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha flinched as the guilt fell deeper into his heart. "No!" she cried again, this time, Inuyasha had to close his eyes against the force of her tears.

The world was folding around him again, he felt the sensation of falling into darkness…a new force pushing him away…

"No!" Kagome yelled once more, a tear falling onto the stone, that small sound echoing in Inuyasha's ears.

Suddenly, images flashed before his eyes. Images that he had forgotten, feelings that he didn't remember. Flashes of Kagome, of people he once knew, places he had been to recently and long ago. He felt as if drowning, being pulled underwater by an unseen force, not being able to breathe. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, he didn't know whether he was alive or dead. All Inuyasha knew was to close his eyes, and brace himself against he unknown feeling, hearing a growl of pain escape him as he felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest—

And then he opened his eyes, seeing the world bright and new.

"Ka…gome?"

Her heart skipped a beat. That voice…she knew that voice. It was softer than the once she had been hearing for so long. She didn't dare hope, there had been too many times when it had all come to nothing…but…she reached her hand out, placing it on Inuyasha's shoulder. Something told her, to turn him around, that maybe this time…maybe, it was okay to hope.

Inuyasha slowly turned around, Kagome's heartbeat increasing, a fear that she was wrong coming at every second, but somehow, she knew. She knew that after all that suffering, after everything that she had been through--

Her Inuyasha was back.

His amber eyes twinkled at her in a look of confusion; the stripes on his face had disappeared. His fangs and claws were back to normal, and that look, of intense hatred was gone from him. Another tear of happiness fell from Kagome's eyes, as she placed a hand over her mouth, suppressing a gasp. _He's…back…_

"Kagome," Inuyasha repeated, her heart lighting up at the sound of her name. "Where are we?" he glanced around the cave. "Last I remember…we were in a forest…it's all fuzzy…" His ears lowered on his head as he tried to recall what had happened.

Another tear fell from Kagome's misty eyes, a smile etched on her face. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh in happiness, thinking her heart would burst in joy and relief. She shook her head. "It's all right…you don't have to remember. I don't care anymore!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, burying herself into a confused Inuyasha's chest, smiling brighter than the sun.

Inuyasha exchanged confused glances with Shippou, who still looked terrified, before his eyes lit up with concern. "Kagome…what's this bruise on your cheek. And," he sniffed. "Blood! Kagome, what happened?"

She pulled away, the smile from her face fading. She shook her head. "I'm all right, Inuyasha. Don't worry about me. We're both all right…and safe. I'm safe here, with you." Kagome leaned back into his embrace, one arm of his wrapping around her back, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

As Kagome leaned against him, she thought, _It's finally happened, he's finally back to normal…finally…_

But their happiness was short-lived. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, making him and Kagome part, her shivering at the intense look on the monk's face.

"He's fine now!" she declared, standing slightly in front of him, as if protecting him from the truth. "He turned back to normal! He's okay!"

This made Inuyasha wonder. He turned to Kagome"Back to normal? What do you mean? What did I do?"

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to tell him. "Inuyasha, don't worry about it—"

But Miroku broke in, extremely angry, more so since Sango had been hurt in the fight, "Don't act like you don't know, Inuyasha! For the past two weeks, you've been a youkai, hunting everything that breathed!"

Inuyasha eyes widened in realization, while Kagome cried, "Miroku-sama! Stop!"

The monk wouldn't stop. He was too angry. "Don't you see the pain you inflicted on her? She cried every day since then! Do you think I can just let it go after watching her suffer?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her. He, of course, could smell that he had inflicted the wounds on her, and that made his heart sink deeper. With that came anger, anger at himself, at his weakness to succumbing to his youkai side, at Kagome, for not telling him right away. He clenched his fist in inner anger.

His mind had just been turned, and was far from stable. In that instant, he felt something being released inside of him. A flash of red came upon his amber eyes.

Kagome knew all too well what was happening. "Miroku-sama, no! Stop!" She ran and grabbed on to Inuyasha, clinging to him. "Inuyasha, please, don't give in! I need you here! I don't care what you did, I still love you!"

But it was too late.

There was a fierce growl as everyone backed away, except for Kagome as she clung to him, hoping to keep the youkai inside of him. Before her eyes, her lover transformed into what she had seen for so long, the red eyes with blue pupils, the purple stripes, the long claws and fangs. Tears once again adorned her eyes.

"Inuyasha, please, turn back! Miroku-sama didn't mean it! I need you to come back!" she cried into his haori.

But that was enough for youkai Inuyasha. Here was she, Kagome, pleading for him to turn back into the hanyou, the one she truly loved. But he held no such feelings for her anymore. The releasing of the hanyou separated them, he was a youkai, having no more emotions towards her.

As he raised his claws, Kagome looked up at him, his crimson eyes holding no warmpth, her brown eyes flowing tears. "Inuyasha…"

She was cut off as she screamed in pain as Inuyasha's claws dug long, deep gouges into her back. The pain was so intense that she didn't hear the cries of her friends; she only knew the pain, and the blackness that overcame her. She felt herself falling down, down…

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She instantly knew that she was no more in that damp cave. She was in a hut, by the sun coming through the window, near the end of the day. She was lying on a pallet, her black hair spread across the pillow, feeling more tired that she had ever felt in her life.

The bamboo curtain opened. "Kagome?" someone asked. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who that 'someone' was. _Inuyasha…my Inuyasha…_

Her hanyou came and sat down next to her, his eyes full of concern, but a small smile of relief on his face. His silver hair relected the sinking sun, catching the light as he sat with her. It was impossible to think he had ever been any different. Kagome remembered the time he had been a youkai. _Was it…a dream?_

As she tried to sit up, she felt immense pain in her back. She gave a sharp gasp in pain as she moved, feeling a tight bandage wrapped around her chest. _No, maybe not…_

Inuyasha was quick to help her. "Here." He said, offering her a cup of what appeared to be boiled broth. "The old hag said you should drink it for the pain."

"Inuyasha..." she said sternly, as she took the cup, and was able to sip the when he helped her lift her head up. _Inuyasha seems back, but…how? How did he turn back? Last I remember he was--_

Despite the pulsing pain from her back, and Inuyasha's worries, she managed to sit up. "Inuyasha," she asked. "What…what happened back there? How did I get here?"

The golden-eyed hanyou paused for a second. "I don't know. It was like I suddenly came out of a deep sleep...You scared me, you know that? Youhadto nearly give me a heart attack, didn't you? Lying there, like that, not walking up for two days...And then with that wound on your back...I don't remember how it got there."

It didn't escape Kagome's notice that he quickly glanced at his claws. _He does know. __But he can't remember it. _

"Don't worry about me." She replied, snuggling into his chest. "I'm fine, right here with you. We don't have to worry about anything anymore."

He nodded as he pulled her into his embrace, careful not to touch the wound on her back. He had one hand wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close to him.

But as soon as she closed her eyes, content at being with him once more, his breath caught in his chest. The nails on his hand wrapped around her unintentionally started growing long, and pricked at her skin. His eyes flickered from amber to a crimson red.

"Inuyasha? You're hurting me…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him quickly.

His eyes were normal again, the claws down to their regular size. "What?" he asked, looking a bit like he was worried.

Sighing, she fell back against his chest. "No, nothing."

* * *

A/N: Heh heh heh…don't you all just hate me? This chapter was weird…it felt weird writing it! You might have to read it twice to get it… 


	27. Love's Guilt

A/N: Had to drag myself away from Final Fantasy AGAIN to type this…I think I need to go to a gamer's rehab clinic…

So, I assume you all hate me, or at least would like to throw blunt objects at me for the last chapter, I can promise you that we only have (including this one) 4 chapters left. Then yay. Finally done. (Don't ask for a sequel, I have already made my decision.) But don't expect the plot to start winding down either. I'm too evil to promise you this will all be happy from here to the end >:D!

**Part V**

**Chapter 27: Love's Guilt **

Kikyou's dark eyes darted across the village from her vantage point in the forest. She felt a pang in her chest where her heart was supposed to be. She hadn't been back to her village in a long time, mainly because the place was too filled with memories.

Her hair blew across her face in the morning breeze, carrying leaves in its wake. Her eyes glared once they found what she knew to be her younger sister's hut. _So, for now it seems your youkai side has been sealed, Inuyasha… _

She turned away, disappearing back into the dark forest. _It won't be that way for long. It will stay inside you, gathering strength, until it will burst forth, lashing out in fury, more powerful than you could have ever imagined.

* * *

_

Sango and Miroku leaned against the side of Kaede's hut, knowing the old miko to be checking up on Kagome inside. The wound on her back was deep, and it left everyone worried when thinking about it, knowing that it could very well cripple her for the rest of her life.

"Houshi-sama," Sango turned to Miroku, looking unsure of herself. "I've been wondering…Inuyasha's youkai side, it's sealed for good, isn't it?"

The monk gave a sharp glance towards the hut, and then sighed. "I suppose so. You saw what we all did, Sango. The minute Kagome-sama was hurt, Inuyasha pulled himself back. And the way he reacted to realizing what he had done, I'm pretty sure that he is going to stay in that form for good now."

Shippou, who had also been sitting nearby and had been amusing himself with his toy top, joined the conversation. "He looked like he was about to cry. And he didn't really know what happened."

Sango nodded. "He can never remember what happened after he turns that way. And it's probably best for him, and Kagome-chan, that it's never brought up again."

Kaede walked out of the hut, carrying some of her herbs and cures with her. "Kaede-sama," Miroku asked at once. "How is Kagome-sama?"

"She's sleeping now." Kaede replied. "It's best that she gets more rest now, it'll help the wound heal."

"And Inuyasha?" the kitsune asked, popping up on Miroku's shoulder.

"He's watching her." Kaede said, leading them to the garden behind her hut, where she sat down in the middle of it and began plucking more herbs.

The youkai exterminator couldn't help but ask, "Is it safe for Inuyasha to be around her?"

Kaede nodded. "I didn't feel any youki from him, well, no more than usual, anyway. I think that encounter with Kagome finally brought him back to being a hanyou."

There was a silence after that. It was a silence of relief, mostly relief for Kagome. She had seen hell for weeks, and it was finally over.

Shippou broke the silence, "Is Kagome going to be okay?"

The old miko sighed, her eyes downcast. "She'll recover, at least. It's amazing that she came out with a wound that deep with no crippling damage. She'll always have a scar, though. But unfortunately, she'll have outbreaks of pain for the rest of her life."

Sango gave a tiny gasp. "Kagome-chan…"

"Kagome is truly an amazing child." Kaede said. "She's been hurt so much, but she never complains. She only smiles at the blessing of this business finally being over."

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut, his long nails cutting into his hands as he kept them in fists. There it was again, the youkai blood trying to take over his soul. He gave a small grunt of pain as he clenched his hands over his chest, trying to remain in control. He saw the red eyes in his mind, heard the insane growling in his ears, felt the desire for blood unfolding inside of him. He tried to think of reasons to stay a hanyou, tried to think of Kagome, but that only sped it up. Inuyasha desperately hung on, knowing he wouldn't last much longer if it kept up— 

And then he was released. He had been sitting down at the start of the attack, and he fell on all fours as he breathed deeply, recovering from the assault on his mind. That was the second attack in less than a full day's time, it was getting worse. But he had to fight it; he had to keep himself from sinking down to being a youkai once more…all for Kagome. He couldn't _ever _hurt her again; it nearly killed him seeing her like this now.

"Inuyasha?" her weary voice said. He instantly forgot his worries about himself and came beside her.

"Kagome," he said softly. "You feeling better?"

She nodded, and looked around the hut. "Where's Kaede-sama?"

"You fell asleep." the hanyou explained. "The hag left a little while after that."

"Don't call her that, Inuyasha." she scolded, moving to sit up, but Inuyasha pushed her back down. "Hey!"

He said, "You're hurt! You're not getting up with a wound like that."

Kagome rolled her dark eyes. "Kaede-sama gave me some medicine, so I don't feel anything now."

Once the stubborn hanyou had decided, he would not be daunted. "You know how deep that wound was, Kagome! If you overexert yourself, you could be seriously injured! You're not getting up and that's that!"

Kagome sighed. "Overprotective, stubborn baka."

"Annoying, selfless woman." was the reply.

That little fight caused a smile to come to Kagome's face, making Inuyasha blush like he used to. They were back to the way they were before again, seemingly just good friends.

Turning her head, Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, her former lover, and over to the wall on the other side of the hut. Her eyes were half-closed with emotion when she asked, "Inuyasha, you don't remember what happened, do you?"

The hanyou's ears dropped while he paused. "No, I don't. The last thing I remember is having you in my arms, and then in that cave, trying to get you to wake up—" His voice shook as he said that, recalling a painful memory. "I do get flashes of things. One was near Goshinboku, and then a small one, in the cave when—" He broke off, blushing. "And one more when Miroku and the others came to get you."

Turning back to him, Kagome asked, "That's all you remember?"

He nodded. "That's all. But…I was out for so long…what did I do, Kagome? No one else is telling me, but I know that I must have—"

Kagome grabbed his hand suddenly, causing him to stop. "You only kidnapped me, Inuyasha." she assured him. "That's it." This was one time she was going to spare him the truth. He had done things—horrible things—but he was already in pain from seeing the wound he had given her. She couldn't bear to see his face if he found out all the other things he did.

"That's not true, Kagome." he glared at her with his amber eyes. "I saw the other scars on you. I've hurt you more than that."

She reassured him, "It was only because I got you angry. I kept forgetting that you like that couldn't be controlled by a simple tantrum. Actually, this time, you were different. You didn't act like the youkai of before. After a while…" Her eyes met his. "It was like it was the old you, except…easier to get angry, which isn't too hard with you as a hanyou, now that I think about it."

This caused a small smirk to come across Inuyasha's features. "If you keep scaring me like that, then you'll see how easy I get angry, woman."

Kagome gave a small laugh, and then it faded. There was something else that she knew she had to discuss with him, but it would be hard saying it. She looked away once more, the smile sliding off her face. "Inuyasha…about that night—" She stopped, unable to say anything further. His eyes held the same look hers had; that of wanting to avoid the subject.

_But we can't avoid it. _she thought. _Inuyasha and I had just started an intimate relationship, we can't give it up that easily. We _are _mates…_under the blanket, she touched the mating scar on her left hand, and it hardly escaped her notice that Inuyasha was glancing at his. _It's not like we can easily drop it… _

"Let's talk about this later, Kagome." Inuyasha said decidedly. "You've had a rough time, and you need to recover. Get some more rest. Maybe tomorrow you can get up, but only if you're good." He teased, making Kagome roll her eyes.

He was going to leave her to sleep, but Kagome grabbed him back before he had the chance. "Don't leave me." she pleaded. "I want to know you're nearby."

A smile came to his face. "Okay." He agreed.

As Kagome rolled over and prepared for sleep, she whispered, almost inaudibly, yet still heard by Inuyasha's hanyou ears, "I love you, Inuyasha."

His dog ears perked up at that, his heart softening. He came over to her, entwining his right hand with her left, and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Kagome." Careful of her wound, he nuzzled his nose into her hair, hearing her sigh in contentment as he did.

As he left her to carry out his guard of her in a corner of the hut, a smile came to Kagome's face as she thought, _So that's how it is. We're still mates, but it will take us a while to build our relationship back up to that level. But I don't need that now. I'm happy with us like this. Because I know he'll always be my Inuyasha… _

No sooner had Kagome fallen asleep, then Inuyasha felt his youkai side stirring. It always seemed to happen when he was deep in thought about Kagome. It wasn't a strong one, like before, but once again he struggled, while his eyes started fading to red.

And then he pulled himself out of it, after gripping the Tessaiga so tight that the sheath left imprints in his hands. _It's having no effect…_he thought, worry growing in his chest._ How long will I be able to maintain control?_

He glanced back at Kagome, beautiful innocent Kagome, who was inadvertently causing this. He knew it would be safer to leave her now, and make sure that his youkai couldn't hurt her, but that would hurt her even more. He didn't know what to do. Either way, it was Kagome who suffered. Kagome, the girl he loved, the one girl he had sworn to protect from any harm.

The girl who, if he wasn't careful, would be destroyed by him.

* * *

A/N: I am SO evil…anyway, now that this is over and I've made you stare wide-eyed at the screen, I'll be getting back to my Final Fantasy game, hopefully, I can finally beat the stupid thing and stop being so obsessed with it. 


	28. Nightmare of the Heart

A/N: For those who were wondering, I have solved my Final Fantasy problem with a simple solution—die. Die horribly. So, what do I do? Set the game's level to hard, of course. Since I can't stand losing, I threw the controller down and decided to quit for a while.

(I'll probably be back within the day, though.)

**Chapter 28: Nightmare of the Heart**

Kagome shook in her sleep with the fright of her nightmare. Sweat rolled off her forehead as she clenched her fists, giving a soft moan as the dream raged on. Kagome bit her lip, trying not to scream out, as her eyes flickered back and forth beneath her eyelids, her heart pounding in her chest.

"No…please…" she moaned. "Not like this…" she gave a small cry, like she was in pain, and then rolled over in sleep, giving another sharp gasp as her back pained her.

Yet she did not wake, the dream kept on, the horror kept playing before her in her mind, the worst nightmare she had ever had. Tears misted in her eyes and fell on to her cheeks, as Kagome let out a soft whimper. "No…I don't want…can't be…"

The hanyou's ears perked up at that, and he groggily opened one amber eye. _Kagome? _They were all asleep in Kaede's hut, everyone silent with slumber, except for Kagome, who was lost deep within her mind.

Another tear fell from Kagome's closed eyelids. "Not Inuyasha…please don't…I want to save you…"

Inuyasha opened both of his eyes and perked up, watching Kagome as she cried within her sleep. _She's dreaming…_

Kagome gripped her sleeping bag tighter as she murmured, "Inuyasha…I love you…I'm sorry…" More tears escaped her eyes as she whimpered.

Inuyasha crawled next to her, intent on waking her up. He couldn't stand to see her dreaming like this anymore; his ears had dropped all the way on his head. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he murmured, "Come on Kagome, I'm right here, wake up."

Suddenly, Kagome let out a sharp scream, "Inuyasha!"

Everyone jerked awake at that, Miroku and Sango especially, whom had been sleeping next to each other, Miroku's hand very close to her rear end. "Kagome-chan!" Sango asked, as everyone crowded around her, to find her awake and panting with fear.

Kagome only paid attention to Inuyasha, who's face in the moonlight was as pale as death. "Kagome," assured Inuyasha in a calm voice. "It's all right, I'm here. Are you okay?"

Seeing him there only made more tears sprout from her eyes. "Inuyasha…" she cried, sitting up enough to crumple in his arms. "It was…I had to…you were…" she whimpered, unable to finish any sentence through the wave of tears.

The others in the room drew back as Inuyasha held her close, running his fingers through her hair as he hugged her. "Kagome, it's all right, I'm right here. It was just a dream. It's over now."

He held her closer, resting his chin on top of her head, enveloping her in his protecting embrace. "Don't ever leave me." She whimpered, burying her face in his haori.

"I won't. I promise." He whispered,trying to calm her downbut he knew, in his heart, that he was lying.

* * *

"Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha, the next day. They were eating their midday meal in Kaede's hut, after Kagome was pronounced fit to get out of bed, and Kagome had suddenly seemed lost in thought. She didn't even answer Inuyasha when he called her name. "Kagome?" he asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder, which suddenly woke her from her thoughts.

She blinked for a second, and then seemed to notice him. "Inuyasha? What do you want?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha sighed, his ears drooping. He knew she had been thinking of the dream the night before. She hadn't said a word as to what happened within it, only that he knew it had frightened her more than anything he had seen before. He wanted to ask her about it, but he knew he couldn't now, not in front of everyone else.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, his amber eyes full of concern.

She paused for a moment, curious as to the look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Sure." Kagome replied, still cautious. "What is it?"

Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku and Sango. "No, not here." He said sharply. "I mean, _outside._"

That got the monk's attention. "Oh, you have something to _say _to her outside, eh, Inuyasha?" Miroku had his lecherous grin once again. "Sometimes I envy you—"

Though the hanyou was fuming, he was spared beating the monk thoroughly when there was a loud _smack! _"Houshi-sama!" roared Sango. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The monk attempted to save himself from his grisly fate by saying, "N-now Sango dear, it was only a joke, I didn't really mean it, I know Inuyasha wouldn't be _that _blunt—"

There was another loud _thwack! _as his betrothed smacked him upside the head once again. Shippou the kitsune shook his head as Miroku nursed the two bumps on his head and tried to make it up to an angry Sango. "Baka."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had escaped when Miroku and Sango were fighting. He led her away from the village, onto a hill overlooking it. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Kagome," he asked, his face still holding that look of concern. "What happened in that dream you had the night before?"

That question caught her by surprise. Her eyes looked away from him, turning sad with the memory. It didn't escape his notice that she absent-mindedly touched the mating scar on her left hand. "It was terrible." She finally replied, her voice low. Kagome took a shaky breath as she said, "Inuyasha…you were…" Her brown eyes, misting up with unshed tears, looked into his. "You were a youkai again. A-and you hurt me. Then you," she gulped, blinking away tears. "You left me, never coming back."

Inuyasha's heart sunk a little at seeing her inner torment. He had never seen how much pain she had been in because of his transformation. She was still terrified of the idea of him returning to that state. His ears drooped slightly as he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her into his embrace. "Kagome…" he said softly, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome cried. "I've tried to be strong, I tried to hide it from you, but...that time, I was afraid that you wouldn't ever come back to me. I couldn't reach your heart anymore...and that scared me."

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her black hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Her scent was always able to calm him; to make him feel at ease. He wondered how he could have gone for that long without her beautiful scent beside him. But with her scent, came a layer of his from when he had marked her as his mate. That caused a slight pang within his heart when he remembered that everything had happened because he had mated with her in the first place.

"Kagome," he replied, "I told you I won't leave you. I'd rather die than become a youkai again, but—" He stopped himself abruptly. He had almost done it; he had almost told her that the youkai was still inside of him. But he couldn't tell her, not now, not ever. Not when he knew it would frighten her away from him. His brain fought furiously over the matter.

_I should tell her, I should tell her right away, but I can't…It'll upset her. But if I don't tell her, there's a possibility that I could—_He glanced down at the girl in his arms. _I don't want that to happen either. What am I going to do about this? _

Inuyasha made up his mind._ I'll keep on fighting it, harder than I ever have before…for Kagome._

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Inuyasha caressed her cheek, a small smile on his face. "Kagome, you know I could never leave you willingly…I always want to be with you."

She nodded, looking down. "I know, Inuyasha. I know you don't want to leave me, but I'm always afraid…I can't help it, but I'm always afraid that you will. You were gone for so long—" with that, she took a deep breath, memories flocking to her. "I just never got over it."

"Baka." Inuyasha said suddenly, unable to keep from a snort.

"Baka!" Kagome yelled, grabbing on to his hair. "How am I a baka?"

The silver haired hanyou kept laughing, not at all to Kagome's amusement. "You're a baka if you'd think I'd ever consider leaving you! Kagome, I told you before how much I can't live without you. I told you how I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He gripped her by the shoulders, drawing her closer. "Kagome, don't you think I want to live with you in our own little hut and raise children too?"

Kagome's eye's sparkled as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sadness was gone, and with his proclimation, her heart did a complete turn in her emotions. She only knew his amber eyes, those eyes that she drowned in whenever he looked at her like that, those deep, beautiful golden eyes that she fell in love with. "Inuyasha…"

"I need you, Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "I've said it so many times, and each time it's true. I need you around me more than anyone else."

She could only nod once more, as she fell into the spell of his eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave."

A grin caught the hanyou's face. "If you promise to never 'sit' me again."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, annoyed, yet her smile was brighter than the sun shining down upon them. "You stubborn baka."

They drew closer, unable to stop. "Keh, you stupid, emotional woman." Inuyasha muttered, drawing her into his arms, and finally kissing her.

Kagome kissed him back, one hand on his chest, and the other reaching up to sneakily rub his ear. Instead of Inuyasha pulling away, this only served to intensify their passions, Inuyasha deepening the kiss as Kagome gave a slight gasp. For both of them, this was heaven, being back in each other's arms, being loved, after having been apart for so long. It seemed like ages since the last time they had kissed without having to worry about anything; ages since all they could think about was the unending depth of love they had for one another.

Kagome felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her back, forgetting her scar, and she winced in a slight pain, but didn't jerk away as he pulled her closer. Her arms snaked around his neck, making them even closer, so close that they could feel the rise and fall of each other's chest against their own. Their heats pounded as one, beating to the tune of their passion.

Kagome, his mate, was back in his arms again. And Inuyasha felt the same desire he had for her start to unfold within him. He felt the urge to touch her, to stroke her, wanting to feel her soft skin, and at the height of their kiss, his hands pushed up her shirt to feel the small of her back.

But the second his fingertip grazed over the scar he had given her as a youkai, everything changed.

The red eyes flashed in his mind, and at the same time, he heard a deep growl, but he didn't know if it had been him or the vision he was having. He pushed Kagome away, hearing her gasp as she landed hard on the grass, and he shrank away from her, his ears flattening against the mad growling he heard in his mind.

Kagome ran up to him, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to control the youkai within him, but it was no use, it was stronger than before, pushing his hanyou aside with ease. He heard his heart pound louder in his chest, he felt a lust for blood swirl inside of him, and he became more and more aware that Kagome was beside him, in the line of danger. "Ka...gome…get…away…"

Kagome only knelt next to him, a hand on his back as he had fallen to the ground on all fours, trying to keep his sanity. Her brown eyes looked at him in concern. "Inuyasha, what's wrong, what's happening?"

Inuyasha bit his lip, feeling it start to bleed with growing fangs, but they suddenly shrunk. He was fighting it harder than he ever had. _Kagome…stay a hanyou for Kagome! _

"Inuyasha?" she asked once more, when he turned to look at her. She gasped when she saw his youkai eyes, staggering backward with shock. "Inuyasha, the youkai! It's still—"

He turned his head away, once again clenching his eyes shut. _Think of Kagome! _When he looked back at her, his eyes were their normal hue. "Kagome…sorry." He said, his face strained with his internal battle. "I should have told you…but I couldn't bear—" He cut off, nearly collapsing on to the ground, his hands formed into fists, growling in pain.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, coming closer, but then gasping when she didn't hear a reply. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't look back at her, but his voice was normal when he said, full of worry, "Ka…gome! Get back!"

"No!" she said, determinedly, running up to him. "I won't leave you!" she gripped on to him, hoping it would keep him as a hanyou.

Inuyasha growled again, his claws growing long, and then shrinking, as he stood between his youkai and hanyou sides His voice changed from the soft one he had as a hanyou, and the low, deep one he had as a youkai. "If you don't get out of here…you'll get hurt!"

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, as she shook her head, still holding on to him. "I don't care! I won't leave! Not when I can stop you!"

Inuyasha looked at her once more, his eyes flashing from red to gold and back again "Kagome, don't—" He begged.

He was cut off as she begged, desperately, hugging him despite the danger. "Inuyasha, don't do this! Please don't!"

Inuyasha felt his heart sink as his hanyou was being pushed aside. The youkai was stronger. It was winning. He felt himself want for her blood, every time he wanted to stay a hanyou for her; it pushed him further towards being a youkai "I…can't…" He shook her off him, Kagome falling back.

"No, please—" She cried, though her heart was sinking. Inuyasha was leaving. Forever.

Inuyasha fought to keep his voice at the same level. He gave one last look at her, with his amber eyes, looking at her with love. "I'm…sorry…" He collapsed on to the grass, handsclutching his head,hearing the growling escalate inside of him, seeing the youkai eyes. He saw everything, the people he had killed, himself hurting Kagome. And the blood, the endless amount of blood. Dripping off of dead men, pooling on the ground, smiling at it as it was on his fingers, the taste of it on his lips. With that, he felt himself fall into darkness. But he gave a final plea. _No...please…don't kill Kagome…_

Inuyasha gave one last cry of pain, one last struggle, and then there was silence. He lay still.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, timidly. But he didn't move. She came closer, only to see a motionless body. A gasp caught in her throat, only to be replaced by tears. _Inuyasha…_ She reached out a hand to touch him, just to see if he was still alive—_ Please, Inuyasha, be all right…please be okay…_

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped up, snarling at her. His eyes were red, there were purple streaks on his face—he had transformed back into a youkai, with insanity swirling in those crimson depths. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

A/N: Sharp, pointy objects may be thrown at this time.

I actually can think of nothing to say that wouldn't get more pointy objects thrown at me…just read the next two chapters…


	29. Sorry

A/N: Thankfully, my massive migraine of DOoOoOm!1!one! finally went away, so I am able to update this chapter. You know, it probably came about because of too much Final Fantasy…

So, this being the second to last chapter, I should let you know that **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. **Even though I wasn't sure about it at first, I knew that it was going to be demanded anyway.

(And unlike the 1st trilogy, this one is not just a continuation of their lives, but a continuation of the story…sorta…You'll get what I mean after this story's over.)

**Chapter 29: Sorry**

Kagome shook with fear as she looked on Inuyasha, in his full youkai form. He was no longer the youkai he had been in the cave; any hint of his old self had left his eyes. The gleam of bloodlust had once again risen in him, making an eerie grin cross his face as he flexed his claws, coming closer to her.

Gasping, Kagome slowly backed away on the ground as youkai Inuyasha walked towards her, his intent plain. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, fear in her brown eyes. In an instant, she saw the swipe of his claw, and she darted out of the way just in time. "Inuyasha!" she cried again, turning and looking back at him as he growled, raising his claws once more.

"Inuyasha, please!" she begged. His smile became wider as he slashed at her again, catching her shirt and shredding bottom half of it, so the scars on her stomach and back were visible. "Inuyasha!" she cried once more, hoping that her lover would respond.

But he didn't. An unknown rage drove him on, making him want to enjoy the killing of this girl. Her screams made him want to laugh, her pleas only adding to the pleasure as he slashed at her once more, narrowly missing on purpose. It only added to the fun.

_Inuyasha…he really wants to kill me! _Kagome thought, panic flooding through her mind. _But, he can't! Before he didn't want to, why now? _"Inuyasha, remember me! Please, remember who I am! Don't let the youkai take over you, fight it!"

Youkai Inuyasha only let out a cackle. "Baka." He said, his voice low and deep. His claws flew once again, Kagome turning away in the nick of time. They grazed her cheek, making a straight cut across it. But with that, she lost her balance and her arms gave way, making her fall on the ground. Inuyasha loomed over her, his eyes flashing with his enjoyment. He pinned her down with one hand, the other raised above her in attack position.

Kagome froze in fear, the only sound coming from her was the soft gasp of, "Inu…yasha?" as she stared up at him, ready for him to make his move. The hand raised in the air, the hand about to kill her, was the one with the scar from their mating; a scar that he had said symbolized their everlasting love. The last thing she would ever see was that scar, his love, betraying her.

A single tear fell from her misty eyes, followed by another. _Inuyasha, he's really going to kill me! _"Inuyasha!" she said in an alarmed whisper, unable to say any more.

"Kagome-chan!" came the voice of her salvation. Inuyasha immediately turned around, seeing Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara coming after them.

Inuyasha immediately jumped up, snarling at the intrusion, the others gasping at seeing Inuyasha once again in his youkai form. He readied his claws once again, growling madly at the others.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled surprised. "He's a youkai again! Kagome-sama, how did he—?"

He was cut off when Inuyasha, letting out a fierce growl, lunged at the monk, who immediately used his staff to block the blow. Inuyasha jumped back, giving a slight yelp in pain as his hands touched the staff, but that did not hinder him from attacking. "Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, her eyes full of fear for her beloved.

Miroku blocked Inuyasha's advances once again, using the staff to force Inuyasha, backward. "Sango, I'll be fine! You help Kagome-sama!" Inuyasha was pushed back, but he immediately jumped towards Miroku, and in one swift motion, knocked the staff from the monk's hands. Given only a second, Miroku threw an ofuda, hitting Inuyasha squarely in the chestand making him fall backwards, howling in the pain of the holy powers. As Inuyasha tore off the holy sutra, The monk regained his staff and continued the fight.

Meanwhile, Sango ran up to Kagome. "Kagome-chan!" she said, helping her friend to her feet. "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded. "He didn't hurt me. I was lucky, but...Sango-chan, how could this happen?" she whimpered, staring at her with tearing eyes. "I thought he was…I had finally thought that it was all over…I thought that he would finally be okay, and now—!"

As Kagome stood on the edge of bursting into tears. The youkai exterminator looked back to see Miroku being pushed back into the forest by Inuyasha, both of them fighting furiously. "Shippou, you stay with Kagome-chan." Sango ordered, taking off towards them. She yelled, "Kirara!" and the nekomata followed, transforming into her large state with a flash of fire.

Sango and Kirara had been gone for a few minutes, when Kagome wiped away her tears, her eyes glancing at the clouded sun. _If he doesn't turn back, Inuyasha will kill them…he's in his youkai form now, he'll kill everyone he comes in contact with, because he can't stop himself. _

She turned back to the kitsune, her face expressionless. "Come on, Shippou-chan." said Kagome in a depressed, dead voice.

Shippou was surprised. "Huh? But Sango said to stay here—"

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "It doesn't matter what she said. It doesn't matter what anyone says anymore." Her sad eyes glanced towards the forest to where they had gone. "I made this mess. And it's my job to clean it up."

* * *

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, running into the forest, hearing the sounds of Miroku and Inuyasha locked in combat. She turned, and found them trapped in a fierce duel underneath Goshinboku. It was plain that Miroku was starting to get fatigued by trying to keep up with Inuyasha's pace. His swings of the staff were becoming seconds slower, he was barely able to dodge from Inuyasha's blows, only out of the way by a split second.

Sango instantly released the hidden pop up dagger from her wrist and joined in the fight, Kirara following. Kirara jumped, and pounced on Inuyasha, but was thrown backward with a snarl from the youkai. The nekomata hit a tree with a yelp of pain, and fell to the ground, transforming back into her smaller form.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango, as she darted forward, parrying Inuyasha's blows with the dagger, and slashing at him whenever she could. Miroku continued to fight with his staff, and occasionally the sutras. They were able to hold off him off for a while.

But no matter how hard the two humans fought, youkai Inuyasha was stronger. When he gained an opening, Inuyasha slashed at the monk, satisfied when he heard Miroku's cry of pain as he fell to the ground, clutching at his chest. "Houshi-sama!" Sango gasped, glancing back at him lying in the dirt in pain. With a cry of fury, she lunged at Inuyasha, but with his claws strong enough to shatter iron, he swiftly ripped right through the dagger, cutting it off near the hilt. He punched her hard in the stomach, and Sango fell to the ground, beside Miroku.

As Inuyasha chuckled, his red eyes flashing as he looked upon the two humans before him, defenseless against the strike of his claws, Kagome ran into the clearing. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she looked on the scene. _Inuyasha…he's really going to finish them off! _

She ran up to him. "Inuyasha!" she cried, grabbing on to his shoulders. "Don't do it, Inuyasha! Please, remember who you are! Don't let your youkai side take over!"

With a growl of annoyance, he pushed her aside, Kagome falling down into the dirt. Inuyasha turned away from her, back to the wounded monk and youkai exterminator. _I have to try again! _Kagome jumped back up, tears forming in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she said, grabbing hold of him once more. "Don't you remember anything? About me, or who you are? Inuyasha, remember! Don't kill them! Please remember! Inuyasha!" A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the ground, others threatening to spill as she begged him. Her eyes looked into his, those crimson eyes she had seen so many times. In the cave, she had begun not to notice them, when he started returning to his normal state. But now, they could send shivers up her spine at the coldness they held.

But Kagome's words had no effect. Inuyasha gave a fierce snarl, his eyes flashing red in anger, as he shoved her off harder, Kagome landing hard several feet away. She landed facedown in the grass, her hair spilled over her head, covering up the tears that started to leak as she shook in internal pain. _He's really not there anymore…he can't hear me…Inuyasha's completely gone, and he's never coming back this time…_

She lifted her head up, wet with her tears, and saw him looming over Sango and Miroku. They were helpless against him, and Kagome knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her friends. _It wasn't supposed to be this way, not like this…This is all my fault! _She thought, whimpering as the tears came without stopping. _They're going to die all because of me! If I hadn't given in, none of this would have happened! _

Kagome felt something stir within her chest. _Huh? _She looked down. She was glowing slightly. The glow within her was a bright shade of pink. _My miko powers!_ She gasped. _They've returned? But…why? _She heard a fierce growl and looked back up to Inuyasha.

As her eyes fell upon her former lover, the man she loved, and who had now changed to the man she feared most, Kagome remembered the words of Kikyou, _"Because you have created the problem, you have to take responsibility."_

A sharp breath caught in Kagome's throat as she recalled the rest of what the miko had said, _"You have only one option…"_

Kagome let out a soft whisper, tears staining her face, "No, I can't…"

"_If he endangered your life, what would you do? What about the lives of your friends? Or the innocent villagers, like the ones he slew mercilessly days ago?"_

Kagome lifted her left hand, shaking in her instability. She glanced at the mating scar, remembering his kisses, his love, everything that she knew she could never have now. "Inuyasha, I want to save you, but…"

"_Would you endanger them all, to a youkai possibly worse than Naraku, only because you cannot let go of the memory of the one you loved?"_

Looking back at Inuyasha, seeing him laugh as Miroku and Sango nearly dodged his blows, she knew none of them would live much longer if this kept up. Inuyasha would kill them all, then return to the village, annihilating them. He would kill everything, never stopping until he was dead. He would only be a youkai of destruction to everything he met, a worse youkai than Naraku.

_And this is all because of me…_Kagome blinked away a tear, her heart beginning to shatter.

"_Because you have created the problem, you have to take responsibility." _Kikyou had said. _"Would you endanger them all, to a youkai possibly worse than Naraku, only because you cannot let go of the memory of the one you loved?"_

Kagome looked up once more at Inuyasha, her friend, her lover, and now her enemy, and made up her mind. She stood up, her eyes full of determination, yet still leaking tears, and began to walk towards him slowly. Memories flooded into her brain, happy memories of Inuyasha--

_...She saw the day they first met, with him being sealed by Kikyou's arrow to the tree they were beneath now, Goshinboku. There were so many times he had saved her as time went on,when he hadshown her how he really felt about her, but never said it outloud…_

_…Their first kiss, though accidental, when she had thought he was dead because of the Numa-eki. That was the first time they had touched lips, and she didn't know then how many others times she would feel the gentleness of his kisses, the warmth of his embrace…_

_…When they had finally, after so long, became a couple. Inuyasha had said,_ "Don't say you're sorry, Kagome. Because then, I'll have to say sorry too."_ And then he had kissed her, and she kissed him back, feeling the complete bliss and being loved by him…_

A tear fell from Kagome's eyes as shecontinued towards him, not daring to stop. _Inuyasha, I'm sorry!_

_…She remembered when he was human, and he had asked her what she saw when she thought of the future._ "When I look to the future, I only see you."_ If only that could have been true…_

_…How long she had waited for Inuyasha to say those three little words, but he never told her until that night,_ "I love you." _He had only said it to her a few times, but each time was enough to warm her heart._ "Please Kagome, will you be my mate?" _That same night they had made love, giving in to their passions and their desires. One night of love had spawned the worst pain Kagome had ever felt…_

_Why did that night have to turn out so wrong? _Kagome wondered, biting her lip in inner torment as she reached up towards Inuyasha.

_…When Inuyasha had been a youkai, at first she had been afraid, but slowly, she knew that he still had his hanyou mind within him. Kagome had known that she could bring him back if she begged hard enough, and she did. She had thought that the nightmare was over, that he was finally back to normal, that they could finally enjoy their love without having to worry anymore…_

Her eyes were unable to stem the flow of tears, her heart felt as if it was ripped out of her chest, her hands were unable to stop shaking as she came closer to a confused youkai Inuyasha. Kagome slowly, almost unwillingly, grabbed hold of his arms, drawing her closer into his embrace, one last time.

_…How Kagome loved being in Inuyasha's arms, she loved hearing his voice speak softly to her, telling her how much he loved her. And when he kissed her, touched her, and made her feel loved, it was the best feeling she ever had in her life. His kisses still lingered on her lips, she could still feel his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close. But Inuyasha would never love her like that again…_

Inuyasha's crimson eyes stared at her, with confusion on his face. He wanted to swipe her off, but he couldn't. The look of her eyes, so pained and full of tears, was enough to make him keep staring. Inuyasha wondered why at the look of her eyes, he suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

Kagome started shaking, knowing what she had to do. But she hesitated, just wanting to remember being in his arms once more. She reached up on her toes, whispering to Inuyasha, her heart breaking as she spoke, "Inuyasha, I love you…" More tears erupted from her eyes as she squeezed them shut, "I'm sorry…"

She pressed her lips against his, forcefully, hungrily, wanting that love once more. But it wasn't the same; it wasn't _her _Inuyasha, it was his youkai form that wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone in sight. A tear transferred from her cheek to his as Kagome kissed him, feeling sadder than she ever had been in her life. _Inuyasha!_ She cried in her mind, as she felt claws dig into her arms, trying to push her off.

And that's when it happened.

In one blast of energy, Kagome ejected all of her miko powers of purification. The clearing was bathed in a soft pink light as her friends gasped, and as she felt Inuyasha shrink back, yelling in pain. The swirling light enveloped them, as Kagome fell on to the ground, eyes leaking tears as she watched his pain. He twitched as the light entered into his body, crying out as it worked its way into his soul.

Kagome looked away, her eyes shut in horror as she heard him cry out, and then go silent, not wanting to look back, until—

"Kagome…" She knew that voice!

Turning abruptly, Kagome saw what she never thought she'd see again, the only one she loved, hanyou Inuyasha, standing in front of her, crimson eyes and purple stripes gone. She gasped, hands over her mouth, and tears in her eyes as she saw him, his hair whipping around while the pink light swirled around him, his amber eyes reflecting only his lover for her. He repeated sweetly, "Kagome…"

Then all went white.

* * *

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha called running towards her in the sunny, flowery meadow, his arms open wide for her form._

_Kagome ran into his embrace, as she said, "Inuyasha.", looking up at him once more._

_Inuyasha's amber eyes twinkled as he looked upon her, the girl he loved, and he murmured, "Kagome, we're finally together."_

_Kagome nodded, a wide smile on her face as he told her sweetly, "I love you."_

_She replied without hesitation, "I love you too, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyashalowered his head and kissed her, once more, picking her up in his arms and twirling her around, both of them laughing when he put her back down and they broke the kiss. _

_Looking back in one another's eyes, knowing only their everlasting love, they came together and kissed once more, their passions coursing through their bodies. This kiss was their sweetest, pouring out all of their love for each other within it. It was the kiss of joy, a kiss of relief in their survival after the battle. The kiss that proved, once and for all, that they were meant to be together forever.

* * *

_

The white light instantly faded from Kagome's eyes as she saw Inuyasha, the man she loved, fall slowly to the ground, his white hair fluttering behind him, and land gently on the ground, lifeless.

* * *

A/N: Before you assume anything, (or attempt to kill me), read the last chapter. 


	30. Doomsday's Lover

A/N: So...after that chapter, I have to work really hard to make this one good, I suppose…:sweatdrop: But I _did _say this was going to be a dark fic…a really, REALLY dark fic, after all. So…yeah, there is still a sequel, and I promise things will…reconcile themselves at the end of this chapter. Go read.

(Who saw ep. 132 last night? GO MIROKU! Of course, the episode sounded better in Japanese, but that's just my opinion…)

**Chapter 30: Doomsday's Lover**

Kagome stared, wide-eyed, at Inuyasha lying on the ground, motionless. Her hands started to tremble and her eyes started tearing up as she realized what she had just done. "In-Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He didn't respond. Inuyasha lay facedown on the grass, his white hair fallen all around him, covering up the left side of his face. The worst part of his figure was his right hand, which was stretched out in front of him, as if he had been trying to reach her moments before.

Biting her lip as she blinked away tears, Kagome crawled over to him, hesitantly touching his shoulder. She repeated, "Inuyasha?"

No reply. By now, her friends had recovered from the attack. Miroku watched her with a solemn face, his arm wrapped around Sango, who looked to be on the verge of tears. Shippou stood behind them, with a confused look on his face, as if he couldn't realize what had happened.

A single tear escaped Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha and turned him over, looking at his face. He was back to being a hanyou, with all features of his youkai side gone, but his eyes were shut, and a peaceful look was on his face, he looked to be sleeping. "Inuyasha, please! Wake up!" Kagome cried, starting to shake him, but he didn't wake.

More tears began falling from her eyes as reality sunk slowly in. _He's sleeping, just like he did when we first met…Please, Inuyasha, I can't live without you …if you could wake up then—_ Kagome cradled his head in her lap as the flow of tears came unstopping. "Inuyasha, I need you! Wake up, please wake up!"

A lonesome tear fell onto Sango's cheek as she whispered, "Kagome-chan, he's not…" feeling her pain. A sob escaped the youkai exterminator as she buried her head into Miroku's protective embrace.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly, looking down at him, looking like he did the day they defeated the Numa-eki. He was asleep, wasn't he?

* * *

_Suddenly, to her surprise, there came a cough and a gasp of breath from Inuyasha. His eyelids flickered as he started breathing once more. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha!"_

_His gorgeous amber eyes opened, and he looked up at her, smiling, "Kagome," he said, softly. "I told you, I'd never leave you."_

_Her shocked face had turned into an uncontrollable smile of happiness. "Inuyasha!" she cried, pulling him into a fierce hug—

* * *

_

Kagome kept expecting, wishing, hoping that any second, that scenario would occur, but the seconds passed, and turning into minutes. And Inuyasha continued to lay still, no breath passing his lips. She felt her heart sinking deeper and deeper in her chest.

Though she had tried to deny it, reality was crashing down upon her. "Inuyasha, please, wake up…" she sobbed, holding his body close as she lost all control of her tears. "H-he's not asleep…" cried Kagome, through a wavering voice, her tears falling on to Inuyasha's peaceful looking face.

As she poured out all of her pain in her tears, it suddenly hit Kagome, like a knife through her chest. _I…I did this…_

Giving a small gasp, Kagome pulled away and looked down at him, her former lover, his face content. _I did this, _she thought, more tears forming in her eyes. _No…but I…I didn't mean it…_

A hand fell over her face as she thought, _I…killed him._

And then her heart broke, shattering into irretrievable pieces.

_I killed him…I killed him! I didn't want to, but…I killed Inuyasha! _Kagome's brown eyes were wide in shock, her mouth open as she stared at Inuyasha, slowly loosing control. _I killed him, I did it, I was all me…_

Kagome didn't know what to do, all logical thought was lost. She only knew her pain, which was torturing and twisting her heart, making it feel harder and harder to breathe. She couldn't take a breath without feeling complete pain, her heart feeling ripped out of her chest, her soul feeling dead. There was nothing to live for anymore, now that Inuyasha was dead. _He's dead, I did it…I did it…_

Her stomach was turning, knowing the awful truth, in her mind, _I killed him! _was repeated over and over, swirling around her, making her dizzy, until finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Looking at Inuyasha's body made her stomach squirm so violently, that she had to turn away sharply, throwing up.

Kagome wiped her mouth with a shaking hand, the feeling of being sick to her stomach not leaving her as her teary-eyed face looking back at her beloved. _He's dead…I did it…_ With every time that phrase went through her mind, it was another clang like an anvil in her heart, another horrible feeling. _I killed, the only one I ever loved…_

The pain kept coming, the tears kept flowing, and reality was sinking in harder than ever. She couldn't take it, knowing this feeling right now. How could she ever live like this? _How can I live day after day, minute after minute knowing that I—_

Kagome clenched her eyes shut, begging that this wasn't all happening, that the pain would just go away, but knowing that it wasn't true made it all worse. _Inuyasha, I'll never see him again…because he's dead…_She opened her eyes, and she noticed the sheared off half of Sango's dagger lying nearby. _And I killed him!_

All rational thought had left Kagome's mind long ago, and she gazed at the dagger, her thoughts flying by. _I killed him…I'll never be able to take the pain away…I just want a way out…I don't want to live without him._

She gave a slight shudder at the thought. _No, I couldn't…_

_I killed Inuyasha! _Her other thought said.

_But…_

Flashes of her happy life with Inuyasha before came through her mind, flashes of his kisses, his touch, his murmurs of "I love you", and even of that night, yet instead of giving her happiness, each one gave her sorrow. At the memory of hearing his laugh, her heart hit rock bottom, knowing she would never hear his laugh again. Her eyes flew to the mating scar. _It was always my fault…because I mated with him, all this happened…everything's my fault…_

She lifted her head up, tears flowing like a river from her eyes. _I can't live…knowing what I've done…_ Almost hesitantly, Kagome's shaking hand reached for the dagger.

Closing her eyes against the spike of fear in her heart, she only thought of Inuyasha, his warmth, his love, and…seeing him once again. That calmed her anxiety. _Inuyasha…I love you…Forgive me…_ Another tear fell from her eyes and landed on Inuyasha's cheek as she touched the blade and wrapped her fingers around it, not caring that the sharpness of the edge was biting into her skin.

But her friends had noticed her actions and had guessed at what she was going to do. Sango and Miroku jumped up, running towards her, "Kagome!"

She turned around, and yelled with misty, yet fiercely determined eyes. "Don't come any closer, or I swear I'll do it!" They stopped immediately, not sure what to do, not sure if she was serious.

Kagome looked back down at Inuyasha, her breaths coming surprisingly calm as she saw his peaceful face. _Things must be…okay in death…_A small smile came to her sad face, but it soon faded. _I'm sorry Inuyasha…Sorry for everything…_

Her eyes drifted back to the dagger in her hand, and slowly, almost in a dream-like state, she wrapped her left hand around it as well, but not before gently touching Inuyasha's mate mark with hers.

Sango gasped, starting towards her. "K-Kagome-chan! Don't—!"

Kagome cast one last look at them, one of complete sadness and despair, empty, blank eyes, dead looking ones, those of one who would never be happy again. She turned away and looked down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice breaking, a tear escaping her eyelids as she closed them.

She raised the dagger above her, silently thinking, _I always loved you…and at least now, I'll see you again…_ Time seemed to stop as Kagome heard the sound of her friends running fade, and instead, another sound filled her mind. It was the sound of sunshine on a bright meadow, the sound of wind whistling through the tall flowers and grass, the sound of Inuyasha, calling her name…the sound of happiness. Joy once again.

And then, her friends screamed, "Kagome!" as she plunged the dagger into her flesh.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through a world of darkness that stretched on forever and ever. "Where am I?" he said out loud, since no one was there to hear him. "Last I remember was…"He remembered _exactly _what had happened. All memories had flooded back to him when he became a youkai, and he knew what he had done before. 

_And Kagome, she was forced to…_he thought, sighing. He didn't blame Kagome, he knew he was too dangerous in that form, by the look he remembered in her eyes, it had to be the hardest decision she had ever made.

Looking around that the nothingness, Inuyasha asked, "Is this death?"

Suddenly, a chilling voice said from behind him, "This is not death. Your soul was only expelled from your body through purification. This is the place between the worlds."

Inuyasha whipped around, staring at what he saw. Before him was the miko, the very miko that had cursed him in his dreams. Her dark hair whipped around even though there was no wind, her dark eyes were lit in malice. "So, here at last, hanyou? Finally, after waiting so long, the curse has taken effect." Shegrinned in relish.

The hanyou didn't know what she was talking about. "Curse…wait, _you _were the one that made all of this happen? You cursed me? _You _made me hurt Kagome?" He roared.

"It was only what you deserved." She spat coldly. "_You_ set fire to _my_ village and killed many from it, a century ago. _You_ lashed out with no mercy at other mikos, seeking for any way to make yourself a youkai. _You_ threatened me and my lover with death, unless I told you a way to make you into that monster, a killing machine with no mercy."

As Inuyasha looked at her with incredulity, searching his brain for any remnant that this story might be true. He had dreams…maybe his dreams were his past, that he had forgotten long ago…

The miko's smile widened. "Ironic, isn't it? That you finally got your wish, but it backfired, making you hurt the one you love. Do you feel the pain now, hanyou? Of seeing _your _lover threatened with death?"

_I don't remember this, except in my dreams, but…_His hand clamped into a fist as a growl escaped him. _I know it's her. _"Because of this curse," Inuyasha growled, not realizing a tiny tear was building up in his eye. "You almost made me kill Kagome! She wasn't even involved in our quarrel! I can understand those who want revenge, but this…this was too far!"

"My village was destroyed, my people killed, because I failed to protect it from you. How can I forgive you for that?" The miko said, sharply. "You expect me to accept an apology, a hundred years late, just because you have suffered, as I have?"

Inuyasha wanted to hate her, but in an instant, he understood. _I get it…she blames herself. Because she took a human lover in secret, she lost her miko powers, and couldn't stop me, until the end. _His heart sank in his chest. _Just like Kagome…_

The miko's dark eyes narrowed. "I will not forgive you, not even in death. I've waited between the worlds for a century to get my revenge, and I will have it." She raised her hands in front of her, a pink light glowing between them. "Here, I will send you to the deepest layer of Hell."

Inuyasha barely had time to raise an arm to protect himself, when he heard the light shoot from her. His last thought was, _Kagome…_

He heard the explosion, but he did not feel himself being hit. He opened his eyes. To his surprise, a pink barrier had encased him. The miko had noticed it as well. "Who?" she asked, looking around.

A figure Inuyasha knew well walked between the dueling miko and hanyou. "Inuyasha's life is mine. I will allow no one to kill him."

Kikyou glared at the miko as she walked towards her, bowing her head slightly in recognition. "So, I finally get to meet the famed miko of the Southern Lands. You are as powerful as they say, Miko-sama."

The miko stared at her. "Who are you? You are…" she scanned Kikyou quickly. "You are one of the dead?"

A small, tragic smile came upon Kikyou's face. "I was one of the dead. But now, I am one who can be neither alive nor dead, I wander the earth, waiting for the day when I can return to my precious death."

"But…" the woman asked, looking back at Inuyasha. "Why would you save him? He is a hanyou, he destroyed and killed several humans for no reason—!"

Replying quickly, Kikyou said, "I'm sure you have noticed, Miko-sama, that he has changed. The ice around his heart has melted. He is harmless, as a hanyou. You have gotten your revenge. Go now, and rest in peace."

Hesitantly, the miko looked back at Inuyasha, trying to decide the best course of action. Kikyou's words had soothed her vengeful spirit, she wanted nothing more than to rest, as she had wanted for the past hundred years, but she could not let go of the spite that drove her on for he revenge.

"Death is peaceful." Kikyou said. "There is no more worries of life. All anger is driven away. I am sure the one you love has waited for you faithfully all these years. Go to him, be at rest, and leave with the knowledge that you have avenged your village."

The miko finally made up her mind. "You shall take care of him." Sighing, she closed her eyes, and faded away into gold mist, allowing her spirit to be free and be peaceful in death.

Inuyasha watched the miko's spirit leave to finally be at rest, feeling regret at what he must have done to make her want revenge after all these years. _Some of the things I've done…I deserve a punishment worse than death…_

Kikyou turned back to Inuyasha, glaring. "You will never listen to my warnings, will you?"

That intended sting hit its mark, making annoyance flare up in Inuyasha's chest. He ignored the remark, asking, "Kikyou, why are you here? You didn't—"

"I am already dead, Inuyasha." Kikyou replied immediately. "I cannot go into death anymore, because my part of the soul would immediately go back to Kagome. I must content myself with this sham of death, which I am allowed to walk freely. My soul will wander here for a time while my body appears to be asleep in life."

Inuyasha felt a sinking feeling in his heart. Every time she mentioned she was dead, he felt the familiar pang of guilt for it. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I've been watching you." Kikyou replied simply. "I knew that once youkai, it would be nearly impossible to turn you fully back into a hanyou. Not even all of Kagome's heart could bring you back, because the youkai blood was slowly warping your soul. I knew that she would most likely have to kill you. But Inuyasha…I didn't want this to happen." Her sad eyes were cast downward, in regret. "That is why I built up her defiance so she would try her hardest to turn you back. And that is why I angered you and led you to her. I knew your feelings for Kagome would keep you from killing her."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. His ears drooped. "You told Kagome…that if I became too dangerous, she would have to kill me?"

"It was the only way, Inuyasha." Kikyou justified. "I thought for a moment, that she had succeeded before, but your youkai blood still had a hold on you. Now that you're soul's been purified, your youkai blood has been sealed once more. If she had not acted, you would have killed her and all of her friends by now."

Inuyasha's eyes found Kikyou, the woman he had loved before. That love affair had ended in disaster, Kikyou "killing" him and sealing him to Goshinboku. Now, yet another love he had with her reincarnation, Kagome, had also ended tragically. Kagome had to kill him for the same reason Kikyou did, because they both believed he would be a danger to others. He had been killed by two women he had loved.

A small snort escaped him, _Ironic. _"So, she killed me, huh?" he huffed and looked away, folding his arms. "Doesn't matter, as long as Kagome's safe." He had long before accepted his death and gotten over it.

"You were always the first one to jump to conclusions, Inuyasha" Kikyou said, shaking her head.

Staring at her, he demanded, "What do you mean?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed at him, looking as if she would curse him for his stupidity. "Didn't I say that you were only in the place between the worlds? Your soul was purified and ejected from your body, Inuyasha, you were not killed. Your soul may be here, and your body may not be responding, but it is only without a soul, not dead."

Gaping at her, Inuyasha asked, timidly, "You mean…I can go back?"

Her eyes narrowed further. "There will be conditions, Inuyasha. One, you will never forget what you did as a youkai. Those memories are there, as punishment for all you have done."

The hanyou tensed up as one of those memories came back to him. Even in the short time he had them, they still were enough to make him feel guilt, sadness, and regret for everything he did when he was not under his control. Kikyou could have easily gotten rid of them, but she would never let him forget, just as she never let him forget her memory.

"Secondly," she stated, "You must defeat Naraku as fast as you can, _without _distractions." She heavily accented that last point.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kikyou's eyes glared at him. "Naraku is the most powerful youkai in existance now. He has power that you cannot compare. If he ever found out about your curse, he could turn you back into your youkai form, and endanger everyone once again. You have to defeat him immediately, or suffer the consequences."

'Consequences', that meant Kagome. And no matter what, he could allow _nothing _to happen to her. He nodded, "I understand."

"Good." Kikyou replied. "Now, come, Inuyasha, and I shall bring you back into life."

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in an empty Kaede's hut, near sundown. She gave a small gasp as her eyes flickered across the roof hut. _But…how? I thought I…_she remembered plunging the knife into her chest, and then all becoming darkness. _How did I survive?_

As she turned to roll over, she felt a small pain in her left shoulder and felt a bandage wrapped tight around the spot under her ripped shirt. _That explains it…_In all her sorrow and inner pain, she had hit her shoulder, instead of her intended spot.

_That was really stupid, _she thought, reflecting on it, getting up slowly so she wouldn't disturb the bandage. _After all, I'm not the type to do that, I just…lost control. But, I mean, Inuyasha wouldn't want me—_

She stopped, her eyes wide and her mouth open, as she saw who was on the other side of her. Inuyasha lay on a wooden mat beside her, still in his sleep like state, the peacefulness still on his face. Tears once again formed in Kagome's eyes as a hand covered her gasp. _Inuyasha…_

Kneeling next to him, Kagome looked at his face. It was so peaceful, such contentment. _He looks so calm…just like sleeping… _Timidly, she reached out a hand to him, tracing his cheek, lingering on those lips which she had kissed so many times. Shivers went up her spine. _He's cold…_Kagome held back more tears.

With her left hand, she reached out and grasped his right, the hand with the mating scar. The scar made the night that started this disaster. That scar, which was supposed to have represented their eternal love, now represented death and despair.

_Inuyasha…_Kagome succumbed to her wave of tears , she lifted his hand up, holding the back against her cheek, sobbing, failing to notice that warmth was starting to return to his fingers.

She didn't even notice when Inuyasha's amber eyes fluttered open, his first sight was of the woman he loved crying over him. A sigh escaped him as a smile came to his face, he had expected as much.

"Kagome," he murmured softly.

She abruptly silenced her tears, but did not open her eyes. She could have sworn she had heard Inuyasha's voice…but she didn't want to believe it. His voice calling her name had woken her out of despair before, but it had all come to disaster in the end._ It's can't be, this time…this time, I'm dreaming it…_

Inuyasha wondered why Kagome wasn't looking at him. She acted like she didn't believe it was true. "Kagome," repeated, "Please, look at me."

_No, it's not true! _She thought. _It can't be…it just can't! But…It sounds so real…so true…_She couldn't help, but slowly open her eyes, and feel her heart and breath stop in an instant. Inuyasha was there, once again. A hanyou, smiling, and alive.

With this, another tear came, but she blinked it away. "Inu…yasha?" she asked, unbelievingly. _He's alive! But…he can't be…I killed him…_

Inuyasha turned his hand that was in her grasp to cup her chin, the smile never leaving his face. He gently wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying, woman?" he asked. "You know I hate it when you cry."

_It is him! _Kagome thought, feeling like her heart would burst from joy. _He's really back, and alive! _She recaptured his hand in hers, his hand still caressing her cheek. More tears, tears of happiness, spilled down her face. "You baka!" she whispered, a smile on her face.

"Emotional woman." Inuyasha muttered, his traditional smirk etching his face, sitting up to met her gaze.

Unable to wait any longer, Kagome launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, tears spilling onto his haori. "You're alive!" She cried, unable to stop the happy tears. "You're really…really alive!"

As he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin against her head, knowing all that she went through, all the pain she had suffered from him, everything she had gone through, for this moment of realization that the fight was over, and that they had survived. "Yes, Kagome, I'm here. And this time, I swear to you, I won't ever leave you again."

* * *

A/N: Woo! FINALLY done! So, how'd you like my ending? Pretty emotional, huh? Sums everything up for ya, before the SEQUEL! 

**NOTE: **I will be taking a break to form the plotline of the sequel, but I should have it up before March. The sequel will pick up a bit after this one ended, so, you'll be able to understand it, at least.

Okay, and just want to thank all of my reviewers, but the top reviewer, who reviewed since chapter 1 and has reviewed every chapter since was: **Kyoumi! **(**orangepencils**, you get second, because you missed 1 chapter!)

But still, your reward is…virtual pocky! (Web cookies are out, web pocky is in!)

So thanks all reviewers, and all read the SEQUEL! You'll enjoy it!


End file.
